Kasai
by HeroProject39
Summary: She embarks on a journey to find her little brother that turned into an Infernal. He dreams to be a hero to keep the promise he made with his mother. She protects with her punches, he rescues with his kicks. When they are fated to cross paths, there’s no escaping. The trip through hell seems a lot more inviting for Kasai Daigo than it ever was.
1. The Journey to Inferno

The world is burning before her very eyes. For once, that became possible.

Bright red flowers had engulfed a small figure whole. The dim living room was now in the grace of amber light, the color casting hollow shadows along the countour of her facial muscles sunken from dread. She had to be dreaming, right? This horrible, cruel dream...

Sweat dripped to her jawline. Her lips fanned by the heat quivered.

"K...Kaen...?"

A pitch black face slowly turns to her, flames outlining the charcoal vessel actively. It was indistinguishable, almost anonymous.

Her biggest fear came true: her little brother became a victim of the most feared phenomenon, "Spontaneous Human Combustion," the number one cause of death. Now her brother is no longer human but an Infernal, and there is no way of saving him from this point on.

Her legs are paralyzed from fear. If she dared to breathe against the suffocating air, would her Infernalized baby brother let loose and pounce on her in a mindless rampage? Would she die by the hands of her family?

She gritted her teeth behind sealed lips and kept her apple green eyes locked on Kaen.

Think, Kasai! Your brother hasn't caused a scene yet, so you have to find a way to contact the Fire Force as soon as possible. His suffering has to be put to an end.

Kasai slowly shifts into a guarded stance, the movement not rousing the Infernal into action as it -no, he- continued staring at her with blank orange eye sockets.

She meets his stare nervously. It was daunting to know the face and body belongs to her brother. Her expression then slowly lifts into one of vague hope.

"D-Do...you recognize me...Kaen?" Kasai relaxes her posture slightly as to not raise wariness in the supposedly mindless Infernal. In the depths of her reason she knew it couldn't be likely for an Infernal to understand, but she wanted to believe in blind hope if it meant saving her sanity and conscience.

Infernal Kaen remained standing still and peers at his older sister's face. Oddly enough his clothes were not burned to ashes.

Kasai slowly slides over to the window where it lead to the streets. She has to let someone outside know of this. It would be risky to try to call the Fire Force in the house with an Infernal watching her every move.

"It's okay, Kaen. You'll rest in peace soon. Listen to your big sis and wait there, okay? It'll be over before you know it." Kasai says slowly and gently while putting on a smile to mask her worries. She has to be strong. If she wavers, her brother will sense that too, whether human or Infernal. It's hard to keep a smile on her lips when she has yet to panic before settling down on the fact that the first in their family to go out was the youngest. He was only ten! A child who only recently reached the double-digits. On his tenth birthday, he was so excited to enter the next stage of adulthood, saying how he wanted to become an adult quickly so he can share the burden of his sister's responsibilities. Kasai had laughed at the pure thought and encouraged him to be a good boy in order to achieve what he called his dream.

However, that dream immediately disintegrated into ashes once he became an Infernal. A future that will not become reality.

As though reanimated to life by her words, or perhaps the presence of her voice in general, Kaen took a small step forward and lifted an arm to her direction. He moaned a ghost of a cry that sounded more of a whimper than a zombie moan.

Kasai's chest suffered a pang of guilt and sorrow. The image of her brother's human form replaced his blazing shell. She could almost see the plea in his eyes begging for her touch, her embrace. She too wished to rush to him and hold him tight, whispering words of reassurance. However, his flames will undoubtedly burn her to a crisp. The flames that destroy yet create life; a double-edged sword.

Though the twilight sky shone behind her and casted a shadow obscuring some of her face, she mustered the strength to suppress her tears. She had slid the window open and left one leg swung over the windowsill, the other leg dangling while the toes of her sandal lingered on the floor. She was ready to bounce and shamelessly shout at the entire neighborhood for help if it meant help will be on the way.

Kasai held out a hand to stop him. "Stay right there, Kaen. You don't want to disturb the neighbors, right? Mr. Suzuki really dislikes noise since they startle him easily, and the old lady next door who always gives us konpeito (1) is watching that sappy soap opera right now. Apparently it's a really climatic episode today, so..."

The more she speaks, the more she struggles to maintain her facade. Before she could step off the window frame and onto the patch of grass, a passerby approaches from around the corner. It was an elderly woman whom Kasai usually sees watering her flowers on her usual route to school.

Kasai cursed under her breath. Seeing an Infernal casually standing in someone's house would give anyone a panic attack. Infernals are very dangerous threats after all.

"Good afternoon, my dear. How is-" Once the old lady laid her squinted sights on the blazing inferno, hell let loose. For an old lady, she sure has strong lungs to be able to shriek and disrupt the peaceful town with such vigor. Also, Kasai had never seen her eyes shot open like dinner plates in her whole life. It was almost comical if it weren't for the dire situation.

"Infernal! Someone! Call the Fire Force! SOMEONE!"

At least the woman did it for her.

Infernal Kaen looks to his black hands that were no longer shapely human. Not a single part of him was human.

Why is he on fire? Why is the old lady screaming at the top of her lungs? Why is his big sister torn between consoling the woman and reading his reaction? She's so far away. Why is he in constant pain?

It hurts. This white hot searing pain is compressed against every fiber of his being. Is this what suffering feels like? It's so agonizing. He wants to cry, but when he uttered a sound, it was nothing like his voice, nor a human's.

Then, Kaen realized what he had become.

Kasai glanced to her brother from the corner of her eye and immediately stood rigid, her blood running cold.

The Infernal twitched erratically like a malfunctioning machine about to explode. His flaming limbs bends into a stance. He was looking at the outside world, where his sister stood.

Kasai's breath hitched. As he made gurgling, almost beastly noises, she shouted to the old lady, "Run!"

Kasai immediately reached for the nearest object and grabbed a shovel that was fortunately propped up against the wall by the window. She reenters the house and braced herself with the long shovel raised. Kaen seems to have lost complete control of his conscious upon realizing the fact that he became an Infernal. If he escapes, he'll rampage this neighborhood and put everyone at risk of danger. Kasai knew it was reckless to stay behind and hold him down powerless, but she also had faith that through her words, she could bring Kaen's self-awareness back like he had demonstrated in the beginning. If he calms down, he can become passive.

Kaen runs straight for Kasai and pounced for her throat. What difference in strength! An Infernal's movements are almost feral-like! Using her quick instincts, Kasai stomps her foot on the end of the lightweight wooden countertop placed between them. It flips up to serve as both a shield and cover from the Infernal's sight. Kasai apologizes to Kaen before lifting the upside counter in the same moment to overwhelm the airborne Infernal and swinging the furniture over his head. The Infernal collapses to the floor along with the countertop, screeching in protest. Kasai jumps on top of the countertop and uses her weight to press the flat surface onto Kaen.

With the shovel, Kasai holds it horizontally and shoves the pole in his mouth to prevent him from getting up. Kasai struggles to hold him firmly in place while keeping her balance on the rocking counter like a surfboard. Kaen flailed his short arms around to no avail and growls against the shovel clenched between what is supposedly his jaws.

"Kaen! It's me, Kasai! Your big sis!" She cried. Coming into close contact with an Infernal made her sweat almost uncontrollably, fringes of her hair clinging to her moist skin. It was a miracle her strategy worked. Thank goodness for her quick judgement. Now the big issue is whether she can outlast his drastic physical prowess. If she can try to tire him out, that would make things a lot more easier for both her and the Fire Force. Over Kaen's guttural growls and her grunts bouncing off the living room, she heard voices inquiring what the hell is going on and that the Fire Force will soon arrive in a few minutes.

The sweat surrounding her eyes made Kasai squint. She has to focus. Once he slips from underneath, there is no guarantee the same trick will work again, nor another fortunate opportunity.

Can she even trust the Fire Force to arrive on time? Does it have to be the Fire Force who will put him to rest? What if...

She shot a glance at the end of the shovel.

She had heard that the only way to kill an Infernal is to impale their core that is located in the chest, a painless method of returning them to the raging flames. The shovel looks like a good alternative to strike his core, but...

Kasai gripped the shovel tightly.

To say she never predicted this would happen would be a lie. She sometimes visualized the prospect that one of her family members would burst into flames. She was sure that most, if not all people would think the same. Everyone's biggest fear is death by Human Spontaneous Combustion, and that's her fear too, but for her, what's worse than that is the scenario where her beloved family suddenly went up in hellish blaze.

Why did it have to be Kaen? He's too young to be a victim. What did he do to deserve this? If anyone in the family had to become one, it should be her, not her baby brother. Not even her mother or father. Kaen would need their parental support more than her if she were to become an Infernal. She would have been okay if she was the one to combust, if that meant securing Kaen's future.

_"I'm gonna be a man you'll be proud of, big sis! Big boys have to be strong, kind, and not scared of anything! Kinda like you!"_

_Kasai dryly laughed. There was humor laced in her voice as she said, "Are you implying I'm not a girl, then?"_

_Kaen tilts his head. "You're not **a **girl. You're the best big sis anyone could ask for! That's why I wanna be the one to protect you, not the other way!"_

_He smiles widely, a pink blush coloring the apples of his cheeks. "I love my strong, gentle big sis more than anyone!" _

Kasai bit her lower lip. The tears she held back now freely fall down her burning cheeks heated by the flames. The teardrops dripped and evaporated instantly by Kaen's fiery body.

"I'm sorry. Big sis will save you. Kaen, if you can hear me, know that big sis loves you with all her heart."

Her arms were growing numb, whether from exhaustion or fear she doesn't know. Kaen's inhumane, scratchy cries became white noise throbbing in her eardrums. Her eyes focused on the fuzzy area that should be his core.

It's now or never. Performing the prayer is not something she knows, but she figured the last words he would hear were words from a loving sister to her dear innocent brother she would fight the demon for to protect him.

Kasai swallowed her saliva and swiftly lifted the end of the shovel above her head.

Just as she attempted to strike down, her arm suddenly became paralyzed. The shovel in her hand trembled.

Move, damn it! You knew this would be your responsibility to end his life. If anyone has to do it, it has to be you!

She sucked her teeth before grinding them so hard her teeth could fall off.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Several pounding footsteps marched inside. Bright glowing blue stripes contrasted the dark room.

"What in the- Little girl! Get away from the Infernal!" One of the men told her.

The one instance Kasai left her sights on Kaen to look at the Fire Force in surprise, the Infernal kicked her off, sending her falling on her back with the shovel and countertop out of her grasp. She grunts from the shock inflicted on her backside and groans.

The flames around Kaen danced wildly as he swerved to meet the Fire Force's watchful wary eyes.

"Begin the operation!" "Sir!"

One of the firefighters approached Kasai and lifts her up into a sitting position. However she ignored the gesture and cried out for her brother's name.

"KAEN! Don't attack them!" Kasai said urgently. She was held back by the firefighter who was prompting her to evacuate to safety.

The Infernal paid no heed to her pleas and begun to bounce off the walls and ceiling. Everything tipped over and littered the floor. Picture frames of her and her family cracked and decorations and furniture are marked with burns.

A red apple rolled beside Kasai's foot. The fruit Kaen loved to eat was one of the many ripe apples (she had personally took the time to pick out from the supermarket the best of the best) that escaped from the toppled basket. She would always cut the apple into cute bite-sized rabbit slices specifically for Kaen to enjoy and he would eat every single one.

Kasai glanced to the fruit. The apple, whose skin reflects her long bright red hair, tips over slightly. From the burning sunset light, a patch of it is now bruised.

A firefighter holds his shield up as Kaen shot for him, only for the Infernal to bounce off the shield and ricochet into the wall again. He was too fast for them to keep up, they could only stay still in one spot and keep their defenses up while planning what to do with him.

Kasai squeezed her eyes shut when Kaen bounced off the firefighter's shield, the one who was protecting her. Is there really no way for Kaen to come back to his senses? Can her voice no longer reach him?

"Young lady, you have to get out. It's too dangerous for you to be here." The firefighter said to her, resisting another bounce from Kaen who was only progressively becoming faster. At this point he's just an orange blur.

In an instance, Kaen leapt for Kasai when the firefighter had yet to cover the blank point. The next moment, Kaen had his older sister hostage.

Kasai screams in agony. The flames on his hand was burning the skin tissue on her forearm. Kaen's hands weren't this big to completely wrap her forearm. It could be from the perspective, but somehow the Infernal looks about the size of an adult man, no longer the little boy who stood only up to her torso.

The white hot searing numbed her nerves. She would have tried to pry her arm off, but that would spell a riskier consequence than letting her arm lay limp in the Infernal's grasp.

The Blue Stripes cursed. "It got the girl! Bring in the extinguisher!"

Kasai caught a glimpse of the device aimed at the Infernal and shields her face from the explosion of white gas. Kaen's grip on her loosened and she quickly scoots away. She almost tripped on her face if it weren't for her non-scarred arm propping her upper body.

Kasai paled several shades at the sight of her arm. A good portion of her skin has been burned, the pink muscles sizzling.

The odor of smoke and human flesh upsets her stomach. Before she realized, the foul taste defiling her tongue and burning the roof of her mouth lingers.

She weakly glances behind her. The fiery vessel of Kaen was dwindling and staggering to its feet. A firefighter prepares to swing his choice of weapon -an axe- straight for the Infernal's core.

Kasai's eyes dilated. In the moment of confusion, Kaen looks back to meet her gaze. She could almost see the contour of his visage being delivered to her.

Kaen has returned to his normal senses. It may be vague, but Kasai recognized his body hesitating to lift a finger against the humans. He was looking to her with horror. He actually fears instant death more than his suffering.

He was searching for his sister's help.

Something sparked in her hands. The source of heat rises from within her palms before spreading to her fingertips. The surge of heat waves danced around her kneeled form. Light V irises bored its eye-piercing fluorescent green hues.

_"Leave my brother alone!" _

A burst of flames erupt from the bottom of her hands. The intensity she had released shattered the earth beneath everyone as they watched with wide eyes.

Before they knew it, everything went white.

**~Fire Force~**

News of the sudden destruction made its way to the front page of newspapers and the media. It was said that a young girl who had awakened to her third generation pyrokinetic ability was responsible for the gigantic crate that replaced her house. Much to everyone's astonishment, no one died from it, although most did not come out unscathed and were left with only a few minor injuries.

The girl named Kasai Daigo was found unconscious as a result of her newfound power with minor scratches and a horrendous burn scar marring her entire left forearm permanently. The Infernal who was said to be her little brother, Kaen Daigo, was nowhere to be seen, presumably killed from the explosion his elder sister unleashed. There was no evidence to even search for the Infernal if the case was false otherwise.

Her parents who were away for business were devastated upon hearing the news. Their youngest child was exterminated by his only sibling. They abandoned their previous works to rush for their surviving hospitalized child. Haijima Industries had designed a pair of fist cuffs containing liquid nitrogen for Kasai that suppress her ability.

It was heart-wrenching for her parents when they witnessed the light in her youthful round eyes dull and wield a sharp edge. She never once smiled since that day, and had little to no appetite. All she could think of was her brother. Did he really die from her attack? Did she really kill him? The investigation claimed that there was no findings of a small Infernal, but Kasai has a gut feeling that her brother is still out there surviving on his own. She refused to believe he simply vanished from thin air.

_"Mom, dad... I want to become a firefighter. I want... No, I **have** to join the Fire Force. Kaen is still alive. I can feel it." _

It was decided that this coming fall, Kasai would attend the Special Fire Force Training Academy. She would transfer from her previous middle school to the specialized academy that focuses on cultivating students' talents for the Fire Force. Unlike most of her would-be peers, she is a late-bloomer in attaining her ignition ability.

It was also confirmed that Kasai would attend to counseling once every week. Her trauma of her brother's combustion would still be fresh by the time she returns from the hospital. The shift in environment was also affecting her, so everyone around her assured her to take it easy and get accustomed to her new life at the academy at her own pace.

Meanwhile the Daigo family will be residing in grandfather Hari's home. They have to restart from scratch since their home was completely wiped from existence, much to Kasai's bottomless pit of remorse. Her parents did not hold it against her and brushed it off, though she could tell they were saying that in consideration of her mental state.

During her stay in the hospital, a member from Haijima Industries would occasionally come to check up on her and her hand cuffs for the best optimal experience. Much to his surprise, Kasai pretty much has a basic grasp of her pyrokinetic powers. She said she was "visualizing" her flames into how they would be implemented while she laid on the hospital bed staring out the window, in all her reason and knowledge of logic. All she needed to do now was to actually set her hands on fire and experiment, which these sturdy balls that encompassed her fists separately are preventing her from doing.

She was wary of anyone from Haijima Industries, honestly, though she didn't show it. She assumed they would have taken her in as some test subject if it weren't for her parents who were still around and holding custody of her as their child. She was grateful they still kept her around instead of disowning or abandoning her. Her parents are rather gentle souls who genuinely care for their kids. It doesn't help that both are worry warts and balls of anxiety, though.

They initially protested against the thought of sending their daughter to the academy, but one look at Kasai's resolve and they knew she wouldn't back down. Once she decides on something, she doesn't go back from it.

Kasai made it her mission to learn more about the Infernals and the mysterious phenomenon revolving around them. Is it really randomized for who will combust spontaneously? There has been no cure for it, but she hopes that will be proven otherwise. If there's the slightest possibility, even a mere 0.1 percent chance of a cure, she would devote her life to assist in that feat.

Back then, Kaen was self-aware to an extent. He conveyed the message that he didn't want to die despite being in constant pain. His attachment to life must be that strong if he was willing to bear the pain and endure the form of an Infernal for the rest of his life. It takes centuries for Infernals to die on their own, too.

If Kaen wants to live longer, then Kasai will abide by that wish and stop anyone from attempting to end his life.

Where did he go, though? Kasai hopes her little brother is safe. Did he end up lost somewhere? Hopefully he's still around the district even after a month since the incident.

Kasai gingerly grazed her fingertips against the roll of bandages wrapped around her left forearm. She bared no ill will towards the scar that will surely look hideous to expose. In fact, she embraced it. It was proof she let her heart waver from putting his inferno days to rest. It was also proof that she is weak, both physically and mentally. Kaen is not at fault for inflicting the scar.

Oh, Kasai forgot to mention that Haijima Industries has deemed her control of her flames to be safe as long as she doesn't bomb a building. She's not so irresponsible to cause large scale problems. Thank goodness she no longer has to carry those awkward hand cuffs anymore.

Kasai lifts her palm. Every time she summons flames, it was always in the form of her resolve. She may not be the brightest in the science field, so she can't defend herself with scientific facts, but she believes flames appear through a person's emotions. What they want to do, how they wish to approach it, and what form they will assume to make that happen. Her resolve is simple: save Kaen and prevent future incidents from traumatizing little children like she was.

She was her own hero, if that made sense. After seeing how slow and unreliable the Blue Stripes can be, she hopes to become a Blue Stripe that knows to be timely.

While she has her morals, she can be petty at times, whether people like it or not. Was she complaining how the Fire Force took their sweet time while a powerless 13-year old girl was holding an Infernal back? Maybe. (Granted, Kaen is a short little boy for his age, but that doesn't mean anything when a walking fireball of death is up against a human girl with no remarkable physical prowess.) Was she furious by the incompetence the Fire Force had? Perhaps. Was she bitter that she was being scolded by one of the firefighters for "being reckless" and "quick to throw her life away"? More likely than you think.

"Well if you guys weren't such slowpokes in your job then _pick up the pace dammit_," is what she would spit back with pettiness. You may think this older sister character is purely sweet and morally right in several ways, but how Kasai deals with strifes is the same way she likes her coffee: black and bitter like her soul.

_That _just got darker.

This is Kasai's dark side. The girl that's bitter with the world and hates glorification and preaching (like the Holy Sol Temple but that's another story). The "strong, gentle" big sis Kaen likes to proclaim is just a strong front she puts in his presence. The older sibling has to live up as the little sibling's role model, or someone to follow in general, lest they'll pick up the bad habits and be that delinquent or thug crouched on the streets and picking fights every second.

The real Kasai is an insecure ball of anxiety who doesn't trust herself to hold a stack of papers with her butterfingers. In a way, she's really clumsy with anything regarding her hands, yet somehow she's lucky enough to pass her clumsiness within the safe zone and not rouse suspicion. She thinks she may have inherited this side of her from her parents and still does to this day. It's one thing if she's nervous on a daily basis, but with the addition of her sweaty palms she hates with a passion, her fear levels escalates to the extent of not wanting to make hand contact with anyone, much less boys. You know, that kind of stuff.

Gosh damn it.

While Kasai doesn't really mind the responsibility of an older sibling, she does find it somewhat exhausting. Grinning and putting up with things is something she was used to for her whole life. Many people including her family think she's an independent, respectable sister model who has good judgement and resolves people's problems in the blink of an eye. They seem to praise her as some charismatic leader figure. She was even encouraged to be a politician, but there was no way the mother of anxiety will let her rest in peace if she did decide to become one.

That's why Kasai dislikes pressure placed by the people around her; in other words excessive praises. Don't they see how they're setting the bars too high? They'll collapse like Jenga blocks.

Kasai is a real modest girl and doesn't know how to take a compliment. She could get hopelessly flustered if someone pressed her buttons a few times.

Wait, this character exposition is getting too long. What was she doing? Oh yes, she was playing with her flames a little bit.

Orange light radiated from her palms. It was odd since she could feel the heat yet not cringe from the touch of flames that were her own. Haijima Industries had explained to her that was the perk of a third generation user like her; to summon flames and have strong fire resistance. If only that saved her from her scar earlier...

Kasai analyzed her flames with her glowing V green eyes. It may be her imagination, but she doesn't recall fire being purely orange before. Fire has a shade to it, usually in orange and yellow colors. Yet her flames appear a little... dark. It's not the vivid orange you see in orange jumpsuits. This orange has a tint of dark tones underneath it, like there was a bit of darkness mixed in it.

Her eyes flashed back to their usual dark pupils once she extinguished the flames rising from her palm and rests her back on the bed. It could just be her seeing the world a little less brightly than some others. It's not like she's a pyromaniac. What would worrying about the color of flames do for her?

Kasai sighs.

Too much thinking.

**~Fire Force~**

The summer ended before it even started. Now the second semester of school begins within the first week of September. It's strange how the season flew by so quickly. Kasai spent half of her summer break in a hospital while the rest was focused on training with her flames. She couldn't reflect on a day where she had a normal day like a normal girl, not with the absence of her brother remaining vacant in her everyday life.

Her parents were also under the spell, not just her. They would avoid talking about Kaen like the plague and put on stiff smiles and quivering brows. They're really horrible at hiding stuff.

Her grandfather Hari, while mourning internally for his "absence" (as Kasai had put it. Kaen is _not_ dead. He can't be), is not a man who dwells on things forever. At the dinner table everyone would be awkwardly silent and unwilling to make eye contact, however old man Hari still has spunk to slap them awake and finish their meals (sometimes in a literal sense of slapping). He once expressed being visibly tired of the tension and prompted the family to have energy. With a few insistence, the Daigo family slowly but surely becomes familiar with Hari's home.

Hari is a craftsman who owns a glass shop. Everything for sale is handmade and exclusive to his works. Kasai remembered she and Kaen had once visited his shop that had beautiful decorations made out of glass. Glass windows, crystal animal figurines, and even jewelry were included. The sunlight refracted through the bright colors made them sparkle dazzlingly almost like the sun itself.

Even today Hari is still making a business. Apparently he specializes in mosaic glass art and has taken a few requests from churches to design and make them. In Kasai's free time she would stop by the garage and watch her grandfather do his magic. His workspace is one of the few areas where she can settle down and be free of worries.

From the corner of the room, Kasai was twirling a strand of bright apple red hair in her finger with interest when Hari came up to her after having dropped what he was doing to ask her why the gloom and doom.

"A few of my classmates said I was a 'brother killer.'" Kasai said darkly, not meeting her grandfather's gaze.

Hari's bright cerulean blue eyes that could almost penetrate her soul were always full of laughter and kindness. He swiped sweat droplets from his crimson red brow with his forearm that boasted decades of strength and skill poured into his job. He spoke gruffly, "But you say Kaen is still out there."

"Yeah, but everyone tells me that it's impossible for him to be alive. And they were being assholes about it, too." Kasai replied, scowling at the remembrance of their words being spat so nonchalantly. At the time, she didn't say anything back since she has no concrete evidence to prove Kaen is still alive. Kasai may be lying to herself by believing so, but sometimes having faith keeps her on her toes much more than dwelling in the pits of despair.

Hari pursed his lips under his bushy mustache. "Folks always be ready to jump and bash on others, kid. They get off on that kinda stuff." He ruffles the back of his short spiky hair and heaves a sigh. "I'm sure your little bro is out there somewhere. You never leave without saying goodbye, after all."

Hari pats Kasai's head with his large callous hand that radiated warmth like the sunlight.

He grinned widely. "Plus, I doubt you or Kaen will lose to the flames that dare to break your bond."

Kasai finally looks up to him with light shedding in her green eyes. When he puts it that way, it all makes sense for her to not give up even more for her brother's sake. That's why she believes in Kaen. They will reunite in the future, even if it takes a decade for her to find him.

No matter how many people shut her down and label her as a "brother killer" or "murderer," she will fight to save Kaen. False names won't deter her.

Kasai solidifies her gaze into one of resolve. "Grandpa, I need to ask you..." She stands and bows low, hands straight at her sides. "Please train me and teach me how to use my flames to their full potential!"

Hari slowly turned away from the furnace fire he had set his eyes on and looks down to the space above her lowered head. Kasai had learned a few days into their move that Hari is a second generation pyrokinetic who manipulates flames rather than summoning them of his free will unlike Kasai herself. She had seen a few instances where he would wave his hands and the fire would move as though they had minds of their own. Apparently the ability and technique differs for each individual and is rarely ever the same.

"Training will be hell for a young lass like you. You think you got what it takes to undergo my regimen?"

Kasai straightens her back and looks up. "I've prepared myself for this. That's why I bothered to ask."

Hari stares down at her before flashing a hearty grin. "Ha! You ain't my granddaughter for nothin'! Let's see how far your spunk will take you."

"Thank you very much! Please take care of me!"

For the next three years, Kasai would train under her spartan mentor she never realized he had a side to.

**~Fire Force~**

Before the second semester of school would begin, the girl has made a decision she had been contemplating since the day Kaen became an Infernal.

Imagine her parents' horror when they saw their daughter gripping a pair of scissors and slicing her long bright red hair in one clean sweep. Hari was there to witness it too. He had simply returned to tweak a piece of metal in his busy hands and plier. His smirk was all she needed to affirm she feels nothing for the loss of her beautiful locks she and her parents took pride in.

She did not start a rebellion, Kasai corrected her parents who were quick to jump on said assumption. Rather, she will become a reformed woman from here on. Kasai will need to throw away her insecurities and keep her head up as she marches on the path to becoming part of the Fire Force. No more doom and gloom. No more pessimism nonsense. They won't get you anywhere, Kasai. Your brother is waiting.

Kasai, now in her chin-length redhead glory, wore her academy's black sailor uniform and stood in front of the gates where the cross sign stared back at her. Students entering in cast curious glances at the new face whose vivid red hair color contrasting the dark uniform made her a stick out like a sore thumb. She was used to the unwanted attention since birth.

Kasai clenched her fists. The first step into becoming a Blue Stripe. With her flames, she'll prove herself useful and land a position that will let her come into contact with all kinds of Infernals with legal authority. By achieving that, the chances of encountering Kaen will double.

_'I'll find you one day sooner or later, Kaen. Until then, I'll be strong.'_

Kasai was now standing in front of the classroom door she will be a part of from here on, waiting for permission to enter. Remember, Kasai, first impressions are very important no matter how lightly everyone makes of it. Be positive and pretend the rumors about you never existed.

She heard the teacher call her in and she twists the doorknob open.

Her green eyes looked straight ahead despite all eyes following her every move as she walked up beside the teacher's desk. She dismissed the spread of discreet exchanges regarding her bright red hair and her infamous reputation spawned from the Infernal incident.

Kasai turns to face the class and bows politely.

"My name's Kasai Daigo. I wish to become a part of the Blue Stripes. I hope we'll get along."

The world continues to revolve in spite of Kaen's Infernal transformation. For her, the world had long ago ceased to move.

Now instead, she will face the Sun God that is all in its holiness and walk backwards into hell where her damned baby brother is cursed to burn for eternity.

**[The Journey to Inferno]**

**(1) - Konpeito is Japanese rock candy.**

**Name Trivia Corner**

**Kasai is one of the many ways that mean "fire" in Japanese.**

**Kaen is one of the many ways that mean "flame" in Japanese. **

**Daigo simply means "fifth."**

**Hari means "glass" or "crystal."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Genres: Family, Friendship, Mystery, Romance, Humor, and others that I'm not sure would be defined in this fic.**

**Pairing(s): ShinraXOC, though it's pretty mild since I rarely ever make romance the main focus. I guess it could be a slow burn? I don't know, but there will be ShinraXOC moments, that's for sure.**

**Notes to make: I should really stop publishing new fics when I should be focusing on my other OC fics that take forever to finish.**

**Please excuse any typos and grammatical errors you happen to find! I'm doing nearly everything on mobile and typos are a bitch.**

**Please fave/follow and/or review! They help out a lot.**


	2. Color of Fate

**Spoiler up ahead for a character that hasn't made an appearance in the anime at this time. I mean, usually you'd dive into fanfics knowing what goes on in canon. What are you doing reading fics while you're at pace with the anime? **

**~Fire Force~**

Reflecting on herself as a whole, Kasai is not the most approachable person. Her bright red hair that seems to burn with vigor (especially under the sunlight) is her natural hair color, a trait she inherited from her ancestors that have different shades of red. Her father has reddish-brown mahogany hair (that might as well just be brown), her grandfather crimson, and Kaen burgundy. Kasai has the same red shade as candy apples, which has a bit of pink tones to it.

Kasai may have claimed to have been accustomed to being stared at for her hair, but that also means she can get a bit self-conscious of it. Actually, "a bit" is an understatement. It attracts so much attention whether she liked it or not. At first she would be insistent to cover her hair with a hat or hood, but Kaen admired her hair color a lot and said it would be a shame to hide it from the world. She really couldn't refuse her little brother's request when he unintentionally makes the puppy eyes sparkling with hope.

Add her odd hair to her aloofness and voila! A misfit who thinks she's too cool for school and is out of everyone's league. Kasai thinks she herself isn't that amazing, to be honest. This is coming from a girl whose sweaty palms can let nearly everything slip out of her hands and cause trouble for everyone around her. Stupid damn butterfingers.

Kasai is aware that rumors of her are spreading, but despite the constant word she remains impassive throughout it all. Though to say she doesn't feel something would be a lie.

Many of her peers are still wary of her and keep a distance they may claim to be politely respectable. After all, for the older sibling to murder the younger one is despicable. Unforgivable. Family never does that to one another. She deserves to atone for her sins.

At least, that's what everyone generally would think of her. It made the girl realize she is much more detested by others than she knew. For some reason, she doesn't know how to take that in. The idea of redemption versus atonement for Kasai suddenly became a thing to ponder about. Should Kaen have truly been reported dead, would Kasai self-loathe herself into guilt for as long as she lives? It would be a natural but scary response to denial once the person acknowledges it. Psychology just works that way.

Kasai pursed her lips. She's bothered by how her classmates and even some teachers and faculty staff view her in such a way. She could almost see the distaste in their expressions as they glance over to her. She knows she values family above all, but for this many to scrunch their nose simply because she "killed her brother in cold blood" with her ignition ability strikes her as surprising. Apparently a lot of people have strong feelings about murdering family (particularly poor defenseless little siblings).

Kasai glanced out the window. The sun has yet to rise to the highest point in the blue sky. It was a quarter before eleven.

What can she do to convince everyone she is not like that? Nothing. She doesn't have the influence nor power to make the entire academy hear what she has to say. First impressions stick _hard. _She learned that from personal experience this morning. They were set in stone before she made her debut.

The tip of her mechanical lead pencil tapped on her notes in sync with the ticking of the classroom clock.

Besides, Kasai doesn't really have the urge to drive a change in perspective. If that's how they see her, then let them be.

The bell rings throughout the Special Fire Force Training Academy. It was now lunchtime.

As students sprang to life and went off chatting animatedly with their friends or leaving for the cafeteria, Kasai produced her homemade lunchbox from her school bag and clears her desk from last period's class work. While she is practically the only one eating alone like a friendless loser (which is not wrong, ouch she did that to herself), Kasai didn't mind. At least she'll get to eat with only her thoughts to keep company.

"Check it out, it's the redhead chick..."

"She looks like she can strangle someone to death with her flame ability..."

"Stay away before she gets our siblings too! Haha..."

Kasai does her best to tune out the world around her. Only her thoughts will keep her company better than her classmates. She's her best friend in times like this.

Kasai opens the lid to reveal a rather adorable lunch meal seen in children's lunchboxes. Octopus-shaped wieners, cat-eared rice balls, and carrots carved into baby stars...

She slaps the lunchbox closed.

Craaap. She made another set without realizing it! What's worse is that she brought what is actually supposed to be Kaen's lunchbox. How did that slide pass her when she was cooking?

Kasai wanted to run her hand down her face. Has her body gotten so used to making his meals that she automatically makes two? How embarrassing... She'll just have to eat this one somewhere else at another time.

Kasai reached for her own actual lunchbox (that sneaky little thing was hiding underneath a book that Kaen's lunchbox was on top of) and sets it on her desk. Before she could return Kaen's inside, she overhears a few of her female classmates whisper to each other about something other than the girl herself, much to her relief.

"Arthur looks so handsome today~"

"So mysterious... So silent and cool..."

Kasai follows their line of vision and lands on a blond boy's head. He was the one sleeping behind his opened notebook throughout last period. She would know since he sits directly in front of her.

_'So this guy's Arthur?'_

She casts a look at the head still wedged inside his crossed arms. He hasn't lifted his head even after lunch began.

Kasai looks back to the girls admiring from their seats and back to the hunched form that is Arthur. She never really paid much attention to her classmates, but judging from their reaction this guy must be pretty popular with the ladies. She couldn't judge him just yet since they didn't interact yet, but for now she'll pretend she's just thin air and eat-

_GROWL~_

Kasai paused.

Was she mishearing things? That wasn't _her_ stomach growling, she's not _that_ famished. The sound was prominent in her ears that the source had to be close by.

Kasai swerved her eyes around the classroom.

_GROWL~~_

Kasai slowly reverts her gaze to the seat in front of her.

She gently rouses Arthur awake from his long nap. "Excuse me?"

The blond heaved a moan before finally raising his head from his desk. He rubs his light blue eyes and looks behind his shoulder to meet Kasai's face.

"It's lunchtime now. You should get something to eat." She simply said. Her ears perked up to hear the girls whispering about the redhead. They're not exactly pleased.

Arthur squinted, still under the spell. He lowers his gaze to the lunchbox sitting innocently before him and stares intently. Despite the beast howling in his stomach, he hasn't said anything and continued to bore his eyes through the box.

Kasai stared blankly. She was convinced he could be mute at this point. She pushes Kaen's lunchbox slightly towards him.

"If you don't have your own lunch, you can have mine. I made too much." Of course, she wouldn't admit this is her brother's.

Arthur seemed to revive upon hearing her consent and twists around so he was facing her.

"I'm honored. Knights will accept anything a princess bestows."

Kasai blinked. Knights? Princess? The first thing she hears from him is rather nonsensical. To be called a princess is unsettling for her modest self. If she was anything, she'd rather be called a chef or blacksmith. She _has_ been helping grandpa Hari with his glass workshop. Just last night she earned a few scratches from accidentally handling raw cut glass the wrong way. It was nothing major though.

Kasai absentmindedly rubs the few plastered band-aids branding her fingers like sticky dull rings. She decides to play along the charade. It wouldn't hurt to humor some people if it meant she'll be humored along the way. "Uh, yeah, sure. No problem."

When Arthur opened the lunchbox, his expression lit up like a lightbulb. "The krakens have taken residence in the treasure box! The feline beasts are baring their fangs against them, protecting their riches from being swept into the pits of the vast sea!"

Wow... Just. Wow.

His imagination sure runs wild, Kasai notes as Arthur bites an octopus wiener and one of the cat-eared rice balls. He should write a fantasy book and grab the attention of people who love the fantastical world of magic and mystical creatures.

Kasai asks, "How's the food?"

Arthur continues to eat the meal, presumably haven't heard her inquiry that may have been too soft for him to hear. Kasai simply took the sign as a yes and eats her own lunch. It's not childish or cute like Kaen's, though still tastes good nonetheless. At least Arthur didn't question why she didn't eat such a cute lunchbox over her normal meal. Or maybe he just doesn't care. It was most likely the latter.

_'But silent? Mysterious? Cool?'_

Those words may fit Arthur, but for the wrong reasons. It's true he's actually good-looking compared to the rest of the boys in the academy and who she met up to this point. Although once she actually interacts with him, he is rather...quirky.

Regardless, he's not what his female admirers think he really is. It takes one meeting to prove them wrong. Maybe Kasai is just a little more perceptive and quick to make safe judgements than most people though. It could just be her thinking the way she did.

Kasai then remembered she forgot to introduce herself. She did that during homeroom, but she thought doing it personally would help initiate a conversation. This could be her chance to get on someone's good side and remove one less person baring hostility towards her. Not that she thinks Arthur does, but she might as well get to know someone in the school.

"My name's Kasai Daigo. What's your name?" She asked. She only heard his first name from the girls.

"Arthur Boyle. I'm the Knight King." He self-proclaims, standing straighter upon the title. He's really playing the knight in shining armor character by heart, though what makes it worse is that he genuinely sees himself as such in his own world.

Kasai sweatdropped.

Can she actually endure this charade?

"I've never met a princess with red hair like yours before. From what bloodline do you hail from?" Arthur's asked, eyeing her short locks of bright red.

For a split second Kasai thought what he said could pass for flirting. If she were to be honest, she sometimes gets approached by a few flirts who were only drawn to her hair. She doesn't think she's beautiful like an angel or goddess as some would say. In fact it's the opposite. She could have been a delinquent whose "hair was dyed by her enemies' blood" for all they knew. Not that she had any she knows of.

Kasai thinks of how to respond to Arthur's question. "Uh, well..."

"Hey Arthur! Wanna come to the courtyard with me and- Oh, you must be the transfer student everyone's talking about."

Kasai looks to the source. A dark-skinned boy with shaved sides and dark cornrows on top approaches them. He had light swirls for his irises.

The academy practically has her face and profile down now. She could imagine the toxic rumors spreading in the halls right now. She meets his face. He seems pretty friendly. "I'm Kasai Daigo."

"Sounds like a really manly name. I honestly didn't think you'd be a girl because of that. No offense or anything." He quickly added before saying, "Name's Ogun Montgomery. Nice to meet ya." He smiles, to which Kasai reciprocates with a small subtle smile of her own in greeting.

"It's all right. A lot of people tell me that, too. I don't mind." She said.

Ogun glances to Arthur who had wolfed down the whole box until it was clean. He was visibly surprised, shocked speechless even. "You actually made your own lunch, Arthur?"

"Actually... I had a spare lunchbox, so I offered it to him." Kasai replies in Arthur's place. He was probably going to spout something about knights again.

Ogun sighs in relief. "Of course. The sky would've been falling if he actually knew how to cook. That's awfully nice of you despite being new around here."

If Arthur had heard Ogun's previous remark, he didn't comment.

"I just didn't want to waste food, and Arthur helped." Kasai said.

Ogun grins. "I'm kinda jealous. You made the food yourself, I bet?" Upon Kasai's confirmation, he continued, "Any man would be happy to eat a girl's cooking."

Kasai casts a flitting glance around the classroom until they spot the clock.

"Excuse me, but I should get going now. I have to see my counselor." Kasai tells Ogun and Arthur as she packed her and Kaen's now empty lunchboxes away.

"Do you know how to get there? I can show you the way." Ogun offered. Suddenly Arthur shot up from his seat.

"The Knight King will escort the princess."

Kasai was quick to politely decline. "Thank you, but it's okay. If I forget, I can just ask for directions." She bows before exiting the room. Ogun seemed to have something to say but she had dismissed him before she took notice. He was probably going to be more insistent out of kindness, however she didn't want to trouble him, or anyone rather.

Kasai makes a beeline for the office. Students wandering in the hallway would shoot a glance at her presence before whispering discreetly to their friends about her. She kept her gaze low and still on the floor, putting an unfazed facade while taking long strides.

She was already attracting attention by herself. If she were to be seen mingling around others, a set of new rumors will simply target her. It was too late once she interacted with Arthur, the (supposedly) cool and alluring good-looking boy of the generation.

After turning around a few corners and long corridors, Kasai arrived at her destination. She was hesitant on the thought of coming here at least once per week to meet and converse with a stranger about her personal life and her troubles. If this counselor is the type she finds unpleasant, then she would have to put up with the person for the rest of her academy life. She hopes that wouldn't be the case.

She knocks on the mahogany brown door twice. "Hello? This is Kasai Daigo, the transfer student." She announced as though it explained everything. It should though, right? Unless there's another transfer student with the same name who needs counseling.

The sound of shuffling feet approaches. The door swung open to reveal a brunette woman with clouded glasses and wispy long hair tied into a ponytail. Her long bangs obscured most of her eyes, making the use of the spectacles questionable.

"Ah, Miss Kayano, yes? You came just in time." The woman said in a flat, resigned tone. Judging by her hunched shoulders, she looks like she needs a week long rest.

"Uh, my name's Kasai though..."

"I wouldn't remember each and every student's name, pardon me. Anywho, could you take these printouts to the faculty office? Someone misplaced them for mine, even though these are clearly for a math test and therefore has no relation to counseling. What an idiot..." The woman babbled while she grabbed a rather tall stack of papers on the counter beside her and present it to Kasai. For a sluggish-like woman, you would think she doesn't have the capacity to speak so fast.

The redhead tried to decline for a reason she has to make justified before she somehow got roped into her pace and found herself carrying the papers that reached up to her forehead. Heavy.

"Thanks a lot, transfer student. Also, the faculty office is downstairs to your right. Has the wordy sign compared to the rest, you wouldn't miss it. Ugh, those people are stiffer than the stiffs in the church, I swear... Don't tell them _or_ the church I said that though." The counselor added before closing the door.

With a curt, one-sided meeting, Kasai was saddled with the task as a delivery girl. Perhaps she was asking too much for things to go in her favor when she prayed for an adult she could confide in to within the academy.

Kasai changes courses and heads to a flight of staircases. She internally groaned at the obstacle before bravely setting one foot on the first step. With slow and careful awareness, she avoids any passerby traveling up and down the stairs and arrived to the halfway point. This may sound like a piece of cake, but for Kasai, her infamous butterfingers are acting up beneath the white stack.

Kasai inwardly cursed. Just take it easy. Take your time and everything will be okay.

With great difficulty, Kasai ventures through the several steps and finally lands at the descending floor level. She had gone through what some people may have felt walking and balancing themselves on tightropes: anxiety and dread.

The girl grunts and shifts her grip on the papers slightly. She can do this. She can do this.

Kasai walks to the hallway on her right as per counselor's instructions. Speaking of, she never got to know her name. The woman just dumped -literally- paperwork on Kasai and expected her to do it without complaint upon first meeting.

A cool breeze hits her exposed nape. The seasonal chills was new for her as she always had her long hair that cascaded her back until she had trimmed it all. Kasai couldn't suppress the shivering and unfortunately led to her hands slacken in their hold.

The papers!

Her body leans forward in reaction. She tried to reach out for them but then fears the worse as it would be impossible to catch them all.

Just as the sheets were about to scatter and litter the floor, the stack binds itself together again. It was bound by a pair of arms. Before Kasai knew it, the swift action brought forth another different weight onto her, and she reflexively stood on her ground and held back the papers that would have fallen the opposite direction that is her way instead. What the hell?

"Sorry! You okay?" A boy's voice spoke from the other end of the sheets obstructing her view almost completely.

Kasai casts a glance around the papers. "Y-Yeah, thanks..." She trailed off as her bright green eyes meet red.

She was in the grace of a daunting wide smile that stretched from ear-to-ear, baring a set of sharp teeth that rivaled a carnivorous beast's. It didn't seem like the most friendliest and amicable smiles she's seen.

Kasai stifled a shriek and clogged it behind her seal lips. It was almost like something from a jump scare scene. She wouldn't have expected to be greeted with one hell of a smile. Or smirk? It was more of a smirk than a smile.

The boy notices the close proximity and leans back a little. He was still presenting the same stiff grin as he said, "You, uh, looked like you needed help. Here, I'll take some load off your hands."

Kasai took that as her cue to take some from the stack he was carrying in her place. Now both have about half each, and she can see his face clearly.

"Thank you..."

Students whisper from the sidelines.

"It's the Devil..."

"He's with the transfer student!"

"Look, they finally found someone in common: killing their own family members."

"Creepy..."

Kasai looks back to the boy in front of her. She heard of the name mingled among other rumors. Could they be referring to him? The guy who saved her the hassle from collecting the papers off the floor by herself? Aside from the...peculiar grin, he seems harmless. He just helped her, after all. Even the boy himself looks disturbed by the students spreading nothing but negativity about him, saying dehumanizing things like "Devil."

Despite his discomfort, he kept on smiling in a forceful, restrained manner.

She ignores the white noise and says to him, "Hey, would you please come with me to the faculty office? I'm new around here, so I'd appreciate it if you show me the way." She smiles kindly.

His smile slips away from him to express surprise. In the next second the grin returned to his visage. Somehow seeing that kind of smile concerns her. "Sure. Follow me."

As they began walking together, he introduced himself, "My name's Shinra Kusakabe. I'm in the same class as you."

Kasai was surprised. "You are? I'm sorry, I never really pay much attention to a lot of people."

"I don't mind. You just transferred today, so it's understandable."

Kasai could only nod in response. Silence fell between them. She wasn't sure what to talk about, and if she did it was a sensitive one. One of the students said something she couldn't let slide past her.

_'Did he...murder his own family like what people think of me to Kaen?'_

She doesn't believe in rumors until she sees them. They're false words that know nothing of the truth. Yet everyone spreads them around like it's a fact.

Kasai wondered if he is also a victim like her. Unable to refute what people say badly of them because no one would bother to believe them. She sympathizes with him in that case.

It brings up a question that is a good way to start the conversation.

"Are you a pyrokinetic user, Shinra?"

The sudden inquiry cuts the silence between them. Shinra glances to her in all of his attentiveness, rigid toothy smile plastered on his lips. "Yeah, third generation. I can shoot flames out of my feet."

Kasai smiles in amusement more for herself than to Shinra. She let out a giggle. "Same here, except I light my hands on fire. Pretty much the opposite."

"Really? If you have pyrokinesis, are you gonna sign up to be a fire soldier?"

"Yeah, I want to be part of the Blue Stripes."

That caught his interest. "Me too! I hope to become a hero in the Fire Force someday. Maybe we'll get to work together in the future as firefighters."

Kasai's eyes soften. He even has heroic aspirations in contrast to what people call him a demon, the opposite of a hero. When she learns that he dreams to be a hero, that makes him much more like his age. How cute. It reminds her of Kaen, honestly. "I look forward to it."

Their conversation ended once they arrived to the faculty office. They delivered the papers back to their rightful owner and excused themselves out of the room. Well, Shinra had to leave since he has no further business while Kasai had to indulge in the math teacher's idle one-sided chat regarding her and adjusting life in the academy. He was trying to get acquainted with her but Kasai knew it was just him doing his job.

When she returned to the hallways, Shinra called out to the girl, "Kasai,"

Said female looks back to him. She was surprised he was still around and even waiting for her. She thought Shinra had left to do his own things. "Yes?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. In turn, Kasai awaits patiently and looks back to him in mild confusion. If anything, that made him tense up slightly more.

"I-If you don't mind, I can show you around the academy!" He said bravely, red eyes casting downwards as he listens for her response. Behind the tight grin, he had the look that meant he would expect a typical answer he always hear. One of rejection.

Shinra had to try. Despite what everyone says about him, and even though he himself is aware she is likely going to turn him down, he believed from the bottom of his heart that this can be the start of their friendship. He heard rumors about the transfer student, too. How she killed her Infernal brother with her bare hands that awoke to their flame ability, how she appears impassive about murdering her little sibling and even denying that she committed a sin...

Shinra never believed in the rumors. It wasn't just because he is in the same boat as her, but he couldn't imagine someone harmless doing those things especially out of her own will. Everyone is quick to pin the blame on the one who started the fire. Kasai is nothing like the rumors make out of her.

Heartless, cold-blooded, dry ice? Shinra saw only the complete opposite of those. Polite, kind, and most of all, strong. Kasai never let the rumors get to her head and cloud her heart. She demonstrated that when she asked specifically for Shinra to accompany her and help her despite learning of his infamous "Devil" nickname. Everyone compared him and Kasai together as murderers who stained their hands in their beloved families' blood. She _had_ to have known his background by now.

What struck him the most was when she didn't instantly reel back from his grin.

Kasai may have been startled at the time, but she never called him a creep or any misleading names he sometimes hears from the girls he encountered. Anyone would assume he would be a pervert with the kind of face he makes. Yet Kasai did not raise her voice against him. She looks at him like he was no one out of the ordinary; a normal person.

For once, Shinra felt a little at ease ever since he attended the academy.

He sympathized with her the most out of everyone. Maybe Kasai felt the same for Shinra. What made things different was that she is a late bloomer and only recently discovered her powers. At the age of 14, she was capable of avoiding certain things. Unlike Shinra who was only five when the fire incident that killed his family happened, he didn't know any better as a toddler. It was likely why Kasai received hostility from the students more than expected; she was aware of her limits and broke them despite that.

When Shinra saw how much of an outcast she was treated by the class, he thought she could fit in with him and his small circle of friends (he still refuses to think Arthur is his friend; heroes are _way_ better than knights). Kasai may think she'll be fine by herself without making friends, but Shinra thought he would prove her wrong by befriending the female.

The thought spurred him into making the first step. He fears still that he may be denied and took a risk.

There was silence on the other end. Shinra stared at the tiled floor with interest. Of course. He might be overwhelming the transfer student and took a few steps far ahead than she would have liked it. Could she be disgusted by his intrusion? Does she think he's too self-centered for assuming they could become likely friends? This was his first and last chance to leave a good impression, but-!

"I don't mind. Thanks, Shinra."

Said boy looks up.

The sunlight shining through the windows cast a soft glow on her figure, her bright red hair burning a gentle candle flame. Grassy green eyes illuminated by the sun creased and glimmered with kindness and gratitude.

From where Shinra stood in the darkness of the shade, he was filled with warmth. It's such a foreign feeling. What is this feeling of joy but tightness clenching his chest? He hopes she couldn't make out the slight color dusting his cheeks from within the shadow.

Kasai smiles. "Let's be good friends, _hero_."

**-Fire Force~**

Compared to Kasai's academy life, her daily routine outside of that is what she considers hell. She would usually be seen with a few minor injuries on her body, mostly with her hands and arms. Grandfather Hari pressures her to focus on her upper body as her ignition ability requires her fists, after all.

Wrists, biceps, triceps, trapeziums, deltoids, flexors... Kasai was sure her arm limbs would fall off at any point with all the weight training. Her classmates and teachers wouldn't notice her using a handgrip underneath her desk nonstop while she takes notes. She could almost barely lift a finger to the point of being spoon fed by Hari. It was like staring into the devil's eyes. He was definitely having too much fun messing with her.

"These muscles aren't for show, Kasai," Hari once told her, "You breathe in and the blood carries the oxygen throughout your body. The more lung capacity you hold, the more power you can carry and last longer in a battle of stamina. I blow glass for a living! Haha!"

In order for her small body to hold her strength, she has to eat more than her usual portions with a strict diet. She may or may not have thrown up once during her training.

Despite the intense regimen and Hari's spartan instructions, Kasai didn't complain even if she wanted to. She would persevere all for Kaen's sake. She understood griping will never change things, so all she can do is train to the death.

Speaking of Kaen, she started writing what is more of a journal than a diary detailing her days without Kaen. By doing this, Kasai thought it would be like writing letters to her brother who is just somewhere far away. She could almost communicate through Kaen this way. It was just how she feels.

"98... 99... 100...!"

Kasai collapses to the floor with a damp face of sweat. One set of 100 push-ups done. At first she could only do measly ten at most, but after two weeks, she reached a number she never dreamed she could achieve. The same goes for everything else in general. Prior to the push-ups, she did 50 pull-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 50 squats in that order.

Kasai took a moment of rest in her prone position before slowly rising to her knees. She wipes her sweat with her black tee, the collar almost instantly soaked from the collective fluid. She feels like crap. Yet she also feels a sense of relief at the progress she was making. The human body cannot develop into a mass of muscles within a short time, but Kasai could tell her muscles are becoming firm and defined. Her noodle arms are no more!

Just as she took pride in herself, Hari appears out of no where, "Do 100 more! After that run 10 laps around the neighborhood!" before returning to his workstation, leaving a speechless and mortified Kasai falling limp on the concrete floor. A demon...

On weekends, Kasai would practice her pyrokinetic ability for the whole day with Hari, a second generation user who is surprisingly not designated as a fire soldier. He once said he didn't want to become a "lapdog of the church" and instead successfully pursued his dream of working with glass with his own hands.

Today was a clear and sunny day, the perfect weather for training. The two were standing in the backyard going over pyrokinetic abilities in depth for the first time. Before, Hari just had Kasai practice burning her flames to get a feel of it.

Hari lights a match on fire with the matchbox. "Us second generation folk can control and manipulate fire. However we need a source provided to us to make that happen. An advantage we have is that it fools our third generation opponents into thinking we can't fight back. For us, we use their flames against them." His cerulean blue eyes glow into glaring icy blue as he waves his hand over to the small gentle flame.

Kasai watched as the ember flare unnaturally. It was...hardening?

An amber crystal replaced the flame.

"Everyone's powers are unique to each of their own. For me, I can solidify fire almost like glass in the process of being shaped before it needs to be cooled down." Hari explains.

The crystal flame morphs into a beautiful glassy butterfly perched on the tip of the blackened matchstick. It even moves as though it was alive, sleek thin wings fluttering occasionally.

Kasai let out a breath of awe. It was like the fire is compressed by glass mold to give the color a burning brightness yet not rage actively at the same time. How appropriate for his ability.

The butterfly then reverts back to its original phase as a normal flame. Hari gave a quick blow to extinguish it before the match would burn to his fingertip.

"Summon your flames, Kasai."

Kasai nodded before willing her powers to life. Flames bursted and surrounded her fists in an instant, her eyes now a penetrating neon green with light V pupils.

Hari snaps his fingers. The fire immediately went out. No matter how Kasai tried, she couldn't alight her fists again like she had before.

Hari lets his hand fall limp by his side. Now Kasai could light her hands on fire.

"I see... You'd think the third generation would have the upper hand, but really we have our fair share of disadvantages just as much as we have our advantages."

Kasai's flames shifted. It was not of her will however as they assumed the form of what looks like crystalized bear paws.

Kasai meets Hari's cheeky grin with a deadpan in her eyes. She gestures her makeshift paws at the old man. "Rawr."

Hari feigns a look of adoration at the sight. "Aww, my granddaughter can be so adorable."

Kasai is totally being treated like a baby.

Hari waves his hand to dismiss his ignition ability, Kasai following suit.

"Today you'll be experimenting. Since you're a late bloomer, you'll be behind most people, but it's better to work at your own pace." He said.

Kasai stares at her palms marred with dirt, dried sweat, and minor cuts. When she awakened to her flames, she practically exploded her old house. All she has done since then was lighting her fists on fire, nothing else. She didn't have the opportunity to go all out, after all. Even then she has to be cautious.

The redhead female twists her wrists and examines them in different angles. What can she do with these hands? To punch people with them seems rather predictable if that's all she can do.

She turns her palms toward the earth and laid them perpendicular to her sides. What if she unleashes her firepower with this stance?

Kasai focuses the focal point of pressure towards the center of her palms. They radiate warmth. The soles of her sneakers lift off the concrete. The world became smaller now. So this is how tall people like Hari sees...

Kasai's breath hitched. Her arms feel numb. Is it from fear? She's not exactly scared of heights, though.

Kasai had only ascended a few feet in the air before her flames sputtered into the atmosphere. In a panic she flailed around in hopes of defying gravity even just for a couple of seconds. Fortunately for her, Hari catches her in his arms.

She was taking deep breaths and clutching her shirt. Her heart almost sank to her stomach the moment she forgot to activate her flames.

"Th-Thanks, Hari..."

Said man sets her down and quirked a brow. "What's up, kid? Got cold feet?" He chuckled at the irony of his word choice. It was the opposite in a literal sense of all aspects.

Her lips twitched upwards sheepishly. "You could say that..."

Hari claps her back, the shock causing her to straighten out from her nervousness. The gesture actually made her feel relieved. She appreciated that, even if she almost toppled over from his uncontrollable strength. He says, "Trial and error hones your techniques. Try it again."

Kasai bends on her knees slightly and held out her palms to the earth. She calms herself and ignites her hands. As she amplifies a steady amount of pressure, her body lifts off the ground slowly. She kept her gaze down the whole time, the creeping dread grabbing hold of her beating heart. The harder she stared, the more the ground seems farther away from reach.

From where Hari stood, he prompts her to not look down, assuring her he would catch her if she were to fall like the first time.

Kasai gulped and steeled herself to lift her chin to the skies. Don't think too much about it! Don't think, don't think...!

The girl listened to the soft whistle of the breeze graze her ears. The sunlight kissed her skin and the wind brushed against her short hair that glimmered like a ruby under the ray of light. On a peaceful day like this, it's soothing.

She dared to peek an eye open. What she witnessed robbed her speechless.

The cluttered houses and tall buildings of Tokyo stretched across the landscape. She could see nearly everything as clear as the blue skies. Everything looks so tiny!

A wide grin pulled at her lips. This bubbly sensation that excites her entire being... is this ecstasy? For the first time, she felt free. Like she can do anything without a care in the world. She never felt like this!

A giggle escapes her. How far can she go? She wants to try to do the loops and flips in midair, but her hands are so stiff that she doesn't know what to do after this.

Kasai slowly looks down. She was so high up that even the giant Hari looked like a dot to her. Hari was watching her in amusement until they made eye contact. He made a hand motion to come back to earth.

She obliged without a complaint. Kasai moves her hands behind her and propels herself to where Hari is. She carefully slows her velocity just several feet from above ground to safely land on her feet. She will have to get used to flying with her hands acting as her jet engines.

"Not bad, kid! How was the view from above?" Hari asked.

"It was amazing." Kasai answered, "Now I know what it's like to fly."

"That's great. You can use your pyrokinesis for mobility instead of just beating the crap outta folk. Speaking of, you'll be sparring with me. Put those fists to the test!"

Kasai nods. "Okay."

She crosses her arms into an X in front of her before circling her arms to raise her clenched knuckles before her sparring partner and mentor. It's a way to relax her nerves.

Hari grins widely, pearly white straight teeth shining like the sun itself, and stood feet-shoulder width apart. "Come at me!"

For the rest of the day, Kasai gets her ass handed to her by her grandfather.

It was one of those moments where she remembers, yep, this is what training in hell is like.

**[Color of Fate]**

**Sorry if I made the characters OOC!**

**Thank you readers for supporting this fic! Whether it's a review or even a simple follow, I'm happy to see the reception. **

**I plan to show OC interacting with the boys officially in the next chapter, since I want to make that more focused for a separate chapter.**

**Random Trivia Corner \- Kasai's favorite type of animal are swift and strong birds such as hawks, falcons, and eagles.**


	3. Those Who Smile Widest Are the Strongest

_It's cold. So cold. Where is she?_

_Kasai opens her eyes to the pitch black darkness. Is this a dream? It has to be._

_She looks around. She tries to call out for someone, anyone who can respond back to her. There was only silence._

_When she was left with little options to take, she heard a voice. It was sobbing pitifully as the source cried out, "Sis... Sis...!"_

_Kasai swerved around. She recognized that voice! "Kaen?! Kaen! It's me, big sis Kasai! Where are you?!" She frantically shifts about, sharpening her ears for Kaen's voice in the black void. "Answer me!"_

_Kasai's green eyes darts all over the place. Where? Where could he be?!_

_A ray of amber light radiates from behind. Kasai turns on her heel to behold the horrific memory._

_An Infernal burning actively stood before the girl. It was the size of a small child, the same size Kaen stood._

_"Why did you leave me?" The Infernal child moaned, charcoal silhouette oversimplifying his visage that was reduced to a pair of blazing empty eye sockets._

_Kasai sweats nervously. "I didn't leave you... I would never!"_

_"Then why are you not here? I'm sad. I'm lonely. I'm scared."_

_Kasai's light green eyes wavered, wide and unblinking. She slowly shakes her head with quivering lips. "Kaen..."_

_"Why didn't you put me to rest when you had the chance?" He asked._

_Kasai's hands twitched. "I..."_

_"I'm in pain. I'm suffering. You left me to burn forever. I can't continue living..."_

_Infernal Kaen grabbed hold of her forearm — the same forearm he had burned on that terrible day. Kasai flinched violently and watched with daunting dread as the Infernal burned brighter than ever and zoomed up to her face. His black mouth spewed fire as he spoke._

_"This cannot continue. This cannot continue. This cannot continue this cannot continue THIS CANNOT CONTINUE THIS CANNOT CONTINUE ThiS CanNOt COnTiNue thIS CANnot cONtiNUE-"_

_Kasai's breath hitched to the point she can't comprehend how to breathe. Infernal Kaen was going to swallow her whole with his flames. Is her arm burning? What is this immense feeling of sorrow paralyzing her body? _

_She's burning. The flames are spreading to her. Her flesh is lighting on fire. She can't escape his death grip._

_Kasai saw only the blazing skull that belonged to her dear little brother._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

Grassy green eyes shot wide open. Cold sweat crawled down her face and neck. Her sweaty palms were gripping her blanket tightly that is sure to leave a mess of wrinkles behind.

Kasai pants deeply from her laid position on her bed. She glances to the alarm clock sitting on the counter beside her bed. It was five in the morning, the sky was gradually softening into a light blue.

She reached for her burn scar. Her fingertips graze the bumpy callous surface that is her forearm. The rotten purple color of dead flesh contrasted with her smooth peach pink skin.

She can still feel the flames burning her alive.

Kasai sucked in a great amount of oxygen and shunned her eyes from the world with her other arm obscuring them. The image of Kaen's hellish face was still vivid.

Kasai clenched her hands into fists.

She has to get stronger. She has to find Kaen as soon as possible. She has to become a firefighter.

She doesn't have much time.

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai didn't think there was much friction between two boys who idolize two kinds of people that can be classified under the same group and argue over which one is better. She stood wrong.

It was the same argument as usual: Shinra's admiration of heroes, or Arthur's admiration of knights? Personally, Kasai doesn't care. Both are perfectly fine in their own way. If she were to ask that question to Kaen, he would have thought the same. To think a ten-year old would be more mature than these two idiots is something Kasai appreciates having a brother like Kaen for.

"We're aiming to be firefighters, though..." Ogun stated. Kasai attested to that but she wouldn't bother spelling it out for the two.

Ogun and Kasai stood by the sidelines as the most sensible bunch of their friendship circle (despite Shinra and Arthur denying each other as friends, much to Ogun's obliviousness), watching the two at each other's throat and butt their heads. Students in immediate vicinity spectate their fight with slight apprehension.

"Heroes are much more badass!"

"Are you nuts?! Knights are!"

"Last I checked, knights fell under the hero category!"

"Pfft, why don't we ask Kasai which is superior then?"

Kasai pauses from her handgrip training. Wait, what?

The redhead shoots a look to Ogun who turned his head to the other side. He's pretending to not be involved. This is something she herself has to face.

_"Kasai, which one's better?!"_

Silence ensued the area as everyone -both the boys and the rest of the audience- await her reply. Why exactly, she has no idea.

Kasai's brow twitched. She pockets her handgrip inside her skirt pocket begrudgingly and crossed her arms before opening her mouth.

"Neither. Both are fine in their own way. End of discussion." She said without hesitation.

"But if you had to choose-!"

Once Shinra and Arthur dared to speak, Kasai went up to them and swung her fists into the side of their heads for them to collide into each other with a solid thud sound. Kasai proceeds to grind her knuckles into their skulls for the price of one; now two idiots who share one brain cell can exchange freely in this formation.

They cry out in visible discomfort, splitting the silence in half as their howls begged for her mercy.

Kasai speaks above them, "Opinions are opinions for a reason. You can take your silly arguments elsewhere, but when I'm around, you two better be ready for your temples to fall off." She utters darkly at the end which now sounds more of a threat than a scolding.

Kasai releases the two who are left in tears from the numb pressure caving in their heads. It's never delightful to receive a twist of knuckles burrowing into your temples or skull. She usually does this trick playfully with Kaen, but now there are victims added to her list.

Her green eyes roam the courtyard. Lingering pairs of eyes shy away from her gaze and resume to their personal business and chatting with their friends. The atmosphere had returned to normal.

Ogun made a note to not mess with Kasai to the point of becoming another victim like Shinra and Arthur. Who knew Kasai had a short-tempered side to her?

**~Fire Force~**

The aroma of coffee wafts around the office. Sitting on the counter before Kasai is a porcelain white mug filled with steaming hot instant coffee. It has the zodiac symbol for Aries, which is her sign. There was also an assortment of biscuits sitting on a tray left free to take, though she wasn't keen on plucking one out to eat.

The girl was sitting across the counselor who indulged in her black coffee (the bitterness keeps her awake and is more healthier she said) contained in her black mug. The woman took a long sip before speaking, "I noticed you've been showing signs of short temperament. Am I wrong?"

Kasai glanced away from her mystified gaze obscured by her round glasses. "No..."

"I see." The brunette woman named Mira Kagamine otherwise commonly addressed as Ms. Kagamine in the academy, curtly said. "May I ask what's been bothering you?"

Kasai fiddles with a fresh band-aid on her index finger by rubbing the pads of her fingers through the smooth surface. "Nothing, really."

There was silence.

"Are you on _that_ time of the month?"

"No."

"I was joking..."

Kagamine quirked an invisible brow at the redhead. "Does it have to do with your 'missing' little brother? You seem really anxious these days."

Kasai frowned at the connotation behind the word "missing" but says, "Does it really look that way?"

"To me, yeah. I'm the academy's counselor after all. It comes with the territory to be keen about the little stuff. Body language speaks louder than words, and you're just oozing with impatience and all that stuff." Kagamine said nonchalantly, gesturing with her index finger while her hand was still gripping the mug handle.

Kasai silently sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I miss my little brother too much."

When there was no response from the woman, Kasai looks up from her hands to meet her passive visage.

She was nibbling on a chocolate biscuit as she said, "I think you're having one of your brother-complex moments..."

"I do _not_ have a brother complex."

Kagamine swallowed her biscuit and sipped her coffee. "My apologies. Anywho, let's talk about your life in the academy. How was your two months?"

Kasai casts a quick glance to the calendar hanging on the wall. It was now the first week of December. The end of the year is around the corner and so was the second semester of school, though technically she has only been here for one.

"It was fine." She replied, "I got to make a few friends during that time, and they're good people."

"May I ask: are they mostly boys or girls? Or is it a fair number?"

"...All of them are boys."

Upon seeing the uncertainty rise in her eyes, Kagamine quickly said, "I was just curious when I asked that question. Although, it would be nice if you could also befriend at least one female _student_ in the academy. I don't count."

Kasai gingerly scratched her chin. "Yeah, but they're all pretty harmless and nice boys." Even if they're all idiots, they're endearing idiots she came to appreciate.

"Ah yes, I happened to see them whenever I pass by. The good-looking boy Ash Droy, the Devil Shun Kurosawa and that other boy Obun Monopoly."

"It's Arthur Boyle, Shinra Kusakabe, and Ogun Montgomery." Kasai corrected, exasperated through her teeth. The counselor who forgets people's names wasn't even trying at the last part. Poor Ogun...

"Right. But yeah, swell boys they are. Birds of a feather flock together, they say."

"You're implying that we're weird, then?"

"To be honest, yeah. But the definition of weird differs for everyone. So don't feel alienated by the academy. What's weird is normal, what's normal is weird." Kagamine gets off the leather couch to refill her drink.

Kasai thought that was easy to understand. If she tried to set it up like a riddle, it wasn't that hard to comprehend for her first listen.

To be ostracized by people for her "dangerous" reputation is something she doesn't understand but came to accept. People are quick to judge a book by its cover or readily believe in rumors without solid evidence. Yet with the boys, there was none of that.

She had told herself she shouldn't mingle with others lest she'll attract more attention, but that plan already went down the hatch. At this point she finds that she doesn't really care how others judge her and who she interacts with. To hell with them!

Kasai looks at Kagamine with new light. "No offense, but that was actually good advice."

"None taken." The brunette returns with fresh black coffee in hand. "I sometimes scare myself by the things I say."

Kasai chuckled and proceeds to sip her coffee.

"So what type of boy do you like?"

Kasai chortled in her drink. She gave Kagamine a bewildered look. "Excuse me?"

"Or girl. I'm not judging." The woman added with a placating hand, much to her chagrin. She sets her mug down and laced her fingers together, elbows propped on her knees as she hunched over. "Let's have a girl talk while you're still young and hyper focused on becoming a firefighter."

Kasai recovered from her coughing fit to reply, "I-I don't see how this-"

"I'm a maiden at heart, too, you know. Despite my looks, I thrive on youthful romance. Now give me the tea."

Kasai gave her an apprehensive eye before softly sighing. "I don't have a particular preference. I never even thought about my love life. I'm only 14! Right now my priorities are to find Kaen and to become a Blue Stripe. Romance won't get me to where I want to be, at least the way things are right now."

She meant everything she said. She doesn't have time to get intimate with her potential lover when she has a family to protect and a mission that could cost her life. She's not exactly shying away from the intimacies, but more that her mission to be a firefighter threatens to sever her relationship with her lover. She wouldn't want to leave her significant other for the raging flames.

Kasai slowly meets her gaze.

Kagamine quirked a grin and lifts her mug. "I'm glad to see you have your priorities straight. I'm sure whatever you're struggling with these days, you will persevere through."

She inclines her head to a particular direction and Kasai follows. It was a poster of all 12 zodiac signs aligned in a circle. Kagamine really likes astrology and horoscopes, apparently.

"May the stars guide you to a future that only you can make."

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai swings her burning fists at Hari who easily sidesteps around them each and every time.

"Too slow! Too soft! Feels like I'm being threatened by a cupcake! Come on, punch me like you want to blow a hole in my body!"

She grits her teeth. No matter how many times she does it, she's only punching air. The girl couldn't land a hit on the large man, much less make contact with his clothes.

Kasai forwards her fist at Hari's torso. He spins away. She lunges her arm towards his side. He takes one long stride as though it was a walk in the park. For a burly granddad, he moves like a bunny.

Kasai's arms grow sore from lifting her fists and pulling her back muscles. She heaves deep pants and stares directly at the elder. He didn't break a sweat.

"What's wrong? I thought youngsters oughtta have lots of energy to burn. Tuckered out already?" He held his condescending smirk above his lifted chin.

Kasai glares. She sends a straight punch. It misses.

Hari's smirk leaves his face. Cerulean blue analyzes Kasai's progress.

"Your movements are rushed. What's buggin' you so much to lose concentration?"

Kasai looks to the ground. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You have a scowl on your face and your brows are gonna stay together 'till it's a unibrow." Hari taps the space closed by her eyebrows. Kasai lifts her brows but still bares a frown. She was silent.

"Is it about Kaen?" Hari inquired.

Kasai's frown deepened. She subconsciously rubs her left forearm covered in a black sleeve brace — the area where she hides her burn scar inflicted by Kaen. She has always worn a disguise that obscures the hideous flesh from public eye. If anyone were to grab it she would immediately flip. It's a sensitive area after all. Even after it recovered a few months since, she could almost feel the burning pain lingering.

"You're desperate, aren't you?" It was more of a conclusion than a question.

Kasai couldn't refute her grandfather. It was true. Each day that goes by without Kaen, her patience was thinning out. She couldn't stop thinking about his safety for a day.

Where is he? How is he faring? What is he doing as they speak? He must be lonely without his family and a home to find solace.

Kasai has been watching the news practically everyday. Any news about an Infernal would rope her in. They could report a finding on an Infernal that was just wandering around until someone witnessed it, and that Infernal would likely be Kaen. There was none so far.

Could Kaen be hiding somewhere most people wouldn't venture? If so, where? Kasai doesn't know.

"Patience is virtue," Hari began, "Your lust for power is causing you to hasten your progress."

"I know! It's just..." Kasai finally spoke, "I don't want to keep Kaen waiting. As long as he's an Infernal, he will suffer from the flames."

She lifts her hands and stared at them. They were no longer the delicate petite hands she had. Her fingers, marred with blisters from using the handgrip and other training weights countless times, are becoming rough. The collective blisters sting so much. Yet she has to clench her fists and keep them balled the entire time. She couldn't even tend to her injuries during her training since her flames burn the bandages away.

"On that day, he looked at me. The Fire Force could have ended his misery right there if he hadn't looked at me for help. He didn't want to return to the raging flames. I don't know why, maybe he's scared of death more than the long term agony. Whatever it was, he wanted to keep living. And I...I'm the reason why he's still out there."

Kasai crestfallen.

"If he truly wants to live, then I want to at least be there with him. It sucks surviving all by yourself and suffering alone without having someone to confide and share the pain with. I don't want Kaen's loneliness to prolong further than it should be." She's his big sister, after all. Her role is to support and protect the little sibling. She understood that the day Kaen was born. She intends to carry out her duty to the very end for as long as she has someone to protect.

Hari was silent for a moment.

Suddenly he claps either of her cheeks with his palms and firmly holds her head in place. Ouch.

"I'm a man who doesn't dwell on things too long. I don't expect my grandkids to do the same either." His eyes soften the slightest. "You and Kaen are strong. Both of you are determined little kids. I doubt your brother will lose hope as long as he has you and vice versa."

Kasai stares wide eyed at the man before she returns his gaze evenly. "Yeah... You're right. Thanks, grandpa."

The feelings of remorse still remain.

Hari released her to tap her temple. "Just keep fighting. That's how humans overcome obstacles. When you understand that's the way of life, you'll never stop in one place for too long."

**~Fire Force~**

Apple green eyes scrutinize the boy intently from afar. Shinra and the boys were playing soccer at the courtyard while she sat at the bleachers as their only audience. She is not good at sports so she opted to watch instead while continuing her handgrip training as usual.

Early into their friendship, Kasai had learned that his tendency to smile when under pressure is a bad habit that never goes away for him. It stemmed from the fire incident that killed his family, the same incident everyone assumed he was guilty of when really it was an Infernal that changed his world for the worse.

His smile can be misunderstood for several different reasons under certain scenarios. Poor guy gets called out as a pervert or creep when really, he's a nice person who has good intentions. What pervert/creep idolizes heroes from comic books?

What bothers Kasai the most is that people degrade him and his peculiar way of grinning. She thought his smiles, though can be rigid and awkward, is a charming point of the boy. She actually admires that he can smile even under the most unpleasant and uncomfortable moments.

It may also be just her wondering how he has shark teeth. Did he inherit it? Whoever he inherited from gave him a cute trait.

Wait. Did she just call him cute? No, she was not thinking about her friend like that. She genuinely thinks it's adorable, though Shinra himself would find it doubtful. Is she weird for thinking that way? Has no one commented how endearing his smiles are? Hold on, this is not helping her defend herself!

Kasai internally sighs to herself, her hand on her handgrip slackening before she shook her head and refocused back to her training.

She'll keep her thoughts to herself for now. She might die from embarrassment if she openly compliments Shinra about it. He could take it the wrong way, and then make things awkward and she wouldn't want that.

Kasai suppresses a shiver from the winter breeze. Why would people play sports outdoors in the freezing cold? They could get sick. They could have used their pyrokinesis but that's not allowed since they would be "playing with fire."

At least for Kasai she can discreetly use her powers to warm her hands up. She's not sure about the others and how they counter the cold.

She watched as Shinra and Arthur stopped passing the soccer ball and march up to each other to butt heads. Ogun abandoned his station as the goalie to moderate whatever they were arguing about.

Kasai stands up. Now what are those idiots doing?

As she jogs up to the middle of the field, she overhears them arguing.

"-Say that one more time! I dare you!" Shinra barked at Arthur.

"I'll repeat as many times as I want! Don't get so close with Kasai, Devil." Arthur says.

Said girl slows down. Are they fighting about her? Two boys are getting riled up over her? To be fought over is something a lot of people might feel flattered about, but Kasai is very conflicted. She doesn't know what she did to cause this!

"What's this about me?" She spoke up, causing all three heads to look her way.

"Nothing!" Shinra was quick to deny that they were indeed arguing something about her.

"The Devil shouldn't be acquainted with you, that's what." Arthur answered in spite of Shinra insistence on changing the topic.

Kasai was confused. "You tell me this after two months?"

"Yes. I was tolerant until I deemed that he should no longer be affiliated with us." Arthur responded.

"Arthur, don't say that..." Ogun says.

Shinra huffs. "You don't get to decide stuff like that, jerk."

Kasai sighs. "Well, I _want_ to stay friends with Shinra, Arthur. I appreciate your concern, thank you, but I know Shinra won't do anything dangerous or whatever."

"However-"

"If that's the case then I should leave too."

The boys were rendered speechless by her sudden words.

Kasai meets their bewildered eyes indifferently. "Shinra and I are pretty much on the same boat. I won't stand for this isolation, Arthur. If he goes, I'll go."

"Kasai..." Shinra looks at her in awe. Does that mean she's on his side?

The blond frowns. "...As the princess wishes. I'll allow the Devil to mingle among us."

Ogun smiles. He was glad Kasai was able to mend things before they fall apart.

Kasai sighed. "You guys make me worry so much, it's giving me a headache. I don't know why you two were fighting over me in the first place. It sounds like you're fighting for my love," She teased. At this, Arthur and Shinra looked away.

"But," she continued, "I don't want you guys to cause conflict for someone like me. Besides..."

She lifts both hands up.

"I have two hands for a reason."

The boys shared eye contact. Ogun was the first to burst into laughter. When Arthur and Shinra gave him a look, he stops laughing to say, "She's not wrong."

Kasai held her outstretched palms for them to take. For once, they weren't constantly working out nor covered in band-aids. Her hands were free from blisters, a sight that relieved the boys. They were aware of how much she uses her hands to train to the point that she once came to school with fully bandaged hands.

"Come on, I don't have all day." She said.

Shinra and Arthur shot quick glances at each other before they accepted her hands.

Her hands are really warm. Actually, she must be using her pyrokinesis to make that possible.

The warmth radiating from her palms melted the frosty coldness away. Kasai's lucky to have an ability that simply heats up her hands. She wouldn't need gloves nor friction to generate heat.

The boys sighed in content as the heat waves transfer through their arm. It's like holding a heating pack, except it was slim and soft to the touch.

Meanwhile Kasai was suppressing the urge in her hands from twitching. Holding hands with boys is actually making her really nervous. She hopes her sweaty palms wouldn't bother them, if they had noticed. Ugh, she seriously despises her clammy hands, no joke.

"Okay, that's enough holding hands for the day. Can you guys let go?" Kasai asked after realizing they were still keeping a firm grip on her limp hands.

"No." Shinra and Arthur refused in unison, only to look at each other mildly surprised. For once, they agreed on something, but for this?

Kasai's eyelids fall flat. "I can't believe this is the one time you two agree..."

"A hero always reaches his hand out to save people."

"A knight escorts the princess through the perilous cold."

"I'm pretty sure you two just wanted to hold a girl's hand, that's all." Ogun stated with a knowing smirk, much to their insistence that the way he had phrased it sounded like they had ulterior motives. They just wanted to have their hands warmed by her flames in the freezing cold. Though that wasn't a lie, that was only part of the reason.

Kasai was amused, though. They probably never got the chance to hold the opposite sex's hand. How cute. Her personally, she doesn't really have interest about the intimacy and hand-holding unlike the boys. In fact, she'd rather stay away from too much handshakes since she is so damn self-conscious of her clammy palms.

She'll let it slide this once. This is the only -and hopefully last- time this will happen.

Kasai inclines her gaze to the gray sky. "If you really want to keep this up, go ahead. Just know that I will soon need to use the ladies' restroom..."

"We'll get in detention -or worse, suspended- if we go that far..."

Kasai laughed by the nose.

**~Fire Force~**

_A flaming head bored its orange hollow eyes into her soul. She has dreamt the same scenery countless times since this began — a black space where only her brother stood to light the darkness with his charcoal vessel._

_"Why are you taking forever to find me?" Infernal Kaen began. "I can't live without you, big sis. Come find me quick."_

_Kasai's expression creased. "...I don't know where you are though. I'm trying to keep a lookout, but do you think you can tell me?" Kasai asked softly._

_Silence._

_She heaved a sigh. "It's hard, Kaen. I'm only one girl in this world that's searching desperately for you. Even if I ask for help, everyone will want you to return to the raging flames. But then... Why did you look to me for help? You should have listened to me when I told you to wait for the Fire Force, but you fought back. What is your reason to stay attached to life? You know how painful it is to keep living as an Infernal."_

_No response._

_Green eyes glimmered sadly. "It's more painful for me to know my brother is suffering alone in the dark while I'm out in the light training to become strong without you at my side."_

_She pressed the palms of her hands against her face to obscure her visage crippling behind the mask. _

_"You shouldn't learn of pain so unforgiving and torturous while you were only ten..."_

_She sinks to her knees as though pleading._

_"If only I had combusted instead of you..."_

...

Kasai should have held back. She has always been up to this point. A heart untouched by the evils of hollow words that only know to spew malice. At least, that's what she thought.

Her fists clenched a student's uniform collar tightly, the temptation to snake her fingers around his neck and strangle him an inviting offer. He sweats nervously from the rise of heat radiating from her grasp.

"Say that shit one more time," she spat lowly, eyes wide and penetrating the student in all its menacing neon luminescence. Her dark pupils flicker to her light V erratically as her ignition ability teetered between setting the student on fire and pulling her punches back.

Prior to this dangerous turn of events, she was going to grab a drink from the vending machine when a student from the academy was spouting toxic remarks about her and Kaen, saying how she should have "gave up like a good girl" and "stop playing house with a monster" that he addressed as Kaen.

The next she knew, she abandoned her school bag to the side and pressed him roughly up against the wall beside the vending machine.

Despite being at the mercy of her hands, his lips shakily twisted into a smirk. "Your brother is dead. Has been since the day he turned into an Infernal. Why bother looking for a dead body? Turning a blind eye is why idiots like you will die an early death."

Kasai grinded her teeth. "Insult me however you want, but don't ever disregard my little brother like that! How could you say such things?!"

He sneered. "You address your brother like he's human. He's anything _but_ human. And you'll _never_ save him with wishful thinking."

Kasai pulls her arm back.

The male student grabs her other arm that was holding him and squeezes it.

"Argh!" The asshole grabbed her weak spot — her left forearm!

He shoves Kasai off him. The redhead staggers and remains on her two feet. She held her arm and glared daggers at him. How can he be so cocky?

As though he had read her mind, he tells her, "I know you won't hit me. You'll get suspended by the academy for violence, and you wouldn't want that, do you?"

Kasai snarled at him. The sting was still lingering.

He sniffed in laughter. "How feral. It's almost hilarious. Now both siblings are monsters." He adjusts his crumpled uniform collar and picked up his bag before leaving a disgruntled silent Kasai alone in the empty lot.

Kasai didn't know how long she stood boring her normal green irises at the concrete wall. It was actually five minutes later when the numbness paralyzing her entire arm died down that she returns in front of the vending machine.

Now burdened with an overbearing weight of weariness, Kasai inserted a coin and selected a drink.

However, once she did, she discovered a new unfortunate problem.

Her brow almost twitched.

The damn drink got stuck halfway and wouldn't completely fall through the slot!

"Son of a..." Kasai cursed openly in the vacant lot without worry of another presence wandering the area. She didn't care. Nothing could quell her lingering wrath boiling inside her now. She had to take it out on something, and that something will be the stupid vending machine that decided to make her day worse.

She attempted to shake the cube. Despite the warning sign, she didn't give a crap if it were to somehow fall on top of her. She has the arm strength to easily push the threat off her.

After the can inside did not budge, Kasai grumbled and crouches low. She _will_ get her drink no matter what it takes.

She slips her (right) arm past the door and roams her hand around. She couldn't tell from her perspective if she was getting warmer to her intended target.

She grunts. "Come on... Reach, damn it..."

"Kasai?"

Said girl almost flinched. She recognized that voice.

She tilts her head away from the window of the vending machine to the boy standing in front of her.

Bright red stare oddly at rather serious green. He would have taken her seriously if she wasn't in a peculiar funny dilemma.

"... I bought my drink, and I'm going to get it." Is what she stated as a matter of fact after a few seconds of awkward silence. Her determination would not be stopped by her friend.

Shinra quirked a brow. "I guess even you have your moments."

Kasai avoids his gaze.

His eyes soften, a concerned frown settling his lips. "...Are you sulking?"

"...No, I'm not." Kasai said with a sulky frown that turned out more as an angry pout to the boy. She resumes searching for the trapped drink in the machine.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No..." She replied. Her pride is acting stubborn. Probably because of the sulk.

A clanging sound was heard. Kasai had managed to make the can fall to the bottom by coincidence.

She removes her arm and grabs the beverage. She stands straight and rolled her arm back from the stiffness.

"Finally..." Kasai looks at the cool beverage in her hand.

It was a can of black coffee.

She stared at it before abruptly banging her forehead on the glass with a coherent thud, groaning. The hand containing the drink she fought through to get was limp by her side. It somehow made her lose her will to open the spiteful drink.

"Kasai? You okay?"

"No, I'm not, actually..." She spoke after a pause. She glanced to a particular item that was among the variety of drinks and brands.

It was a bottle of apple juice. The same brand that her brother likes so much. Pretty much anything with apples was his favorite.

No! Pretty much anything with apples _are_ his favorite. She is not going to use past terms for Kaen. He's alive, she just knows it.

The fresh memory of the male student's words hammer her mind. How irritating. If she bumps into him again, she'll... She'll hope he chokes on an apple one day.

From the corner of her eye, Kasai asks Shinra, "Did you want to get a drink, too?" She lifts her head off the vending machine.

"No, I'm good." The boy replied.

She hummed in acknowledgement, having no words to spare.

"...Wanna sit down at a park nearby and talk about it?" Shinra offers after reading the bitterness scrunching her visage. Or perhaps that was just because she was half-glaring at the bitter coffee like it was at fault for something.

Kasai didn't look to him. "Yeah..."

The trip was quiet and brief. It didn't take the pair long enough to enter a park and settle on a vacant bench.

The park is peaceful and quiet. Shinra glances from the corner of his eye to Kasai beside him. She was staring into the gray cloudy sky of no particular interest as a thin line had shaped her lips. He waited until she was ready to speak.

"I..." She uttered, "I've been having these dreams for a couple of months now. I always see my brother in them, but as an Infernal. Every time I see him, the more I get restless."

Her eyes creased. "I want to hurry up and become a firefighter. I can't keep him waiting, not when I know he's alive —and suffering."

Kasai truly doesn't have solid evidence that proves Kaen is still walking on this land, but at this point, she thought she could have been communicating with him through her dreams this whole time.

Green eyes squint. "When I see my Infernal brother, I couldn't help but almost cry. He's scared of loneliness and the dark. Sometimes when he cried, I had to act as the big sister model and be strong for him."

She leans her back on the bench, still gazing into the atmosphere as she continued softly, "He thinks of me as his strong and gentle big sister, but... What kind of sister am I to show my weak side and destroy his hopes of salvation?"

Kasai inhales before releasing a deep breath. A knot formed in her throat, yet she spoke.

"I failed to be someone he can rely on. I failed to protect my family."

That's why, a reason that was in the depths of her mind, she has been training and gaining wounds all this time — to atone for not fulfilling her role as the eldest sibling.

Shinra was silent throughout it all, red eyes staring at the ground before his feet in deep contemplation.

Kasai crestfallen and fiddled with her fingers that became unbearably disgusting for her to acknowledge these hands belonged to her. The hands that failed to reach a canned drink fails to reach for the one she wishes to save.

A dark shadow casts across her now verdant green eyes. She resents herself. Why didn't she return Kaen to the raging flames?

She was a spineless coward who has no conviction even for her close blood family member.

That could be why her flames are so impure and weak. She lacked the resolve to truly carry out her will this whole time.

"I'm sorry," Kasai said to Shinra, "I'm venting a lot when you have it worse than me." He lost his mother and infant brother in a fire incident at the age of five; almost a whole decade he lived through being ostracized by society under the rise that he was guilty of his family's death. Kasai only lost her brother to the hell flames for half a year, yet she's pushing her bottled up sentiments onto him like she is the one traumatized the most.

Now that she puts it that way, she's an asshole for telling him this.

"Just forget I said all that depressing stuff." She suddenly stood up. The guilt ushers her feet to move away from Shinra. This is why she doesn't admit to people about her pent up feelings. She assumes she has it rough when there are plenty of people in the world who suffer much more severely than her. If only she pretended to be strong and brush everything off, neither of them would have to confront their situations they try so much to push away.

"Wait!" Shinra cried. He grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

Kasai looks back. She was almost startled out of her shell when Shinra abruptly stood up to grasp both her hands.

"Wha-"

"I know you're strong." Shinra said firmly, boring his eyes directly into hers. "These hands are proof that you sacrificed a lot to get to where you are. You haven't failed anything. Your brother has faith in you as his older sister. So don't give up!"

He grins widely. "You're gonna be the hero he looks up to, after all!"

Kasai stares with a mystified glaze until she finally quirked a smile. "I knew you were gonna say something like that." She slips her hands away from his grasp and, after a second of hesitance, cups his jawline. Her thumbs graze the corners of his lips.

His lips tighten from the touch. Her hands, though undergoing the pressure of training and have grown callous to this day, are small and soft. He had occasionally heard the girl complain about her clammy hands under her breath (hence why she rarely ever wants to make contact with her palms), and while he wouldn't deny the fact they are, he thinks they represent Kasai perfectly; an insecure girl who still reaches out to protect those she cares about in her moments of courage.

Shinra swallowed his saliva behind his sealed mouth and suppressed a shiver crawling his spine. She's so close! He can smell the mild sweetness of strawberries that fueled his nostrils for more of their teasing aroma. He wonders how soft her glowing fair skin feels through his touch. And her glossy, silky hair- Gosh, how can girls be so intoxicating? Damn hormones!

Her rosy pink lips parted.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you this but... I like your smiles. They're cute."

Shinra would have thought the blush rising to his cheeks was the result of her pyrokinesis. He was flustered by the random topic brought into him almost too calmly by Kasai. Because of the hands lingering on his jaw, he spoke softly under his breath, "Wh-Where did that come from..."

"I mean it, though. A lot of people think ill of your unnatural grins and call you a devil, but I think it's endearing." She released his face (to Shinra's relief yet underlying disappointment) and gestures her index finger to her teeth. "Did you inherit your sharp teeth from your parents? Whoever gave you the genes gave you a gift. You should wear them proudly."

Shinra was speechless. Cute? Endearing? Never would he hear someone call his smile those things. To hear them from Kasai, the one and only person he has met to never judge him for his crooked and misunderstood smiles since day one, actually warmed his heart. She was genuinely honest about what she said.

Gingerly rubbing the areas left by Kasai's lingering warmth, he shies his eyes away from her unwavering gaze that seem to penetrate his soul. The gentle and uplifting green eyes that never sees him for the identity fabricated from rumors...

They were so warm that he almost wanted to cry.

Shinra bit back the swelling of wet tears with a shy smile that couldn't resist stretching from ear-to-ear. He must look really smitten now, much to his embarrassment. "R-Really...?"

Kasai nodded. Her sights rest on the patch of grassy green that matched her's. "You may not realize it, but smiles give people hope. They tell them to not worry, that everything will be all right, that they're here to save the day."

She quirks a brow at Shinra and taps the corresponding temple.

"Remember, heroes are strongest when they smile."

Red eyes widen.

Kasai grinned, resolution framing her eyes. The clouds open its curtains to invite the soft rays of the sun upon Tokyo.

"That's why I'll keep fighting to become strong like you, Shinra."

**~Fire Force~**

_Kasai was back in the same dream world where she dreamt of Kaen._

_"Kaen..."_

_Kasai pursed her lips. "I know. I know how you feel all too well. That's why the only thing I can do for you now is to tell you to have faith in me. Please wait for me, Kaen. Big sis will get stronger." _

_She lifts her balled fists. "I'll pull you out of this darkness with these very hands. That's what my powers are for."_

_Kasai approached Kaen and caresses his cheek despite the burning flames. Her expression unwavers as she meets his beady round orange eyes._

_"I'll come to take you home. Infernal or not, you're still my baby brother." She smiles softly._

_If Infernals could shed tears, Kaen's eyes become fluid blobs instead._

_Kasai embraces Kaen. In that moment, light sheds on the black dimension. The white light travels across the blackness until the scenery revealed to be a verdant green garden lit by the gentle sunlight and a canvas of clear blue skies. A tall tree stood on the hill they were on, apple blossoms blooming._

_Kasai was now holding a human boy in her arms. Short burgundy red hair prickled her hand and cheek. _

_A pair of tiny arms wrap around her torso. Kaen snuggles deeper into the crook of her neck._

_A smile was heard as he spoke, "So warm..."_

_The world becomes white._

...

Sunlights seeps underneath the curtains of her bedroom. Kasai slowly rises from her sleep. Today is the first day of a new school year to come.

When Kasai was dressed in her school uniform, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and pulled the corners of her lips for a wide, firm smile.

She nods to herself in contentment.

"All right."

_'I'll become someone you can rely on even in the darkest times, Kaen.'_

She'll grin and bear the pain for as long as she has someone to protect.

**[Those Who Smile Widest Are the Strongest]**

**Name Trivia Corner**

**Mira is a play on word for "mirror" so if you pronounce Mira, it would sound like mirror. Kagamine is roughly "mirror" in Japanese also, so it's basically mirror mirror lol.**

**Random Trivia Corner \- Kasai's favorite school subject is English while her least favorite subject is Mathematics.**

**I think I'll need one more chapter before we go straight into the canon plot. Please bear with me!**

**See you next update~**


	4. Starting Line

"Good morning! How are you doing?"

"Hey, guess what happened yesterday..."

"I'd like to buy this please."

Apple green pairs of eyes silently watch people interact in the bustling streets of the shopping district of Shbuya.

Everyone has the same vacant eyes and artificial smiles. No matter how innocent everyone acts in this frightening world, the flames will advocate its next unfortunate victim. It could be the friend you're chatting animatedly with, the all too eccentric store employees who are pushing their work ethic a little too far, or the begrudging worker who gives out free pocket tissues advertising their company's name.

Instead of fretting over it constantly, it's better to pretend such hell doesn't occur.

Kasai bit a piece of freshly made chocolate-paste taiyaki she had bought from the food stand beside her. It's delicious.

She wondered if she had made a similar expression prior to awakening to her powers. Probably, as she feared her family could become indiscriminated victims of Spontaneous Human Combustion. She still does, especially after she lost her brother to the phenomenon. Her non-powered parents could be next.

Kasai tugged her black hoodie lower to obscure much of her contrasting red hair and tossed the brown paper bag into the trash bin, having devoured the entire fish cake treat.

Recently, she took it upon herself to go on what she calls "patrols." People watching may be a more technical term, but she was still patrolling discreetly nonetheless.

It wasn't on an impulse that she would go out of her way to scan the perimeters while acting like any teenage girl shopping on the streets.

Rumors of an Infernal wandering in an alleyway before disappearing once it detects someone is nearby was reported to be around Shibuya only three days ago. Surveillance cameras also showed footage evidence of flames contouring a human body, though it was only small parts of its body.

That could be why practically everyone outside is anxious inside. The Infernal could be lurking in the shadows slowly creeping to its prey.

That's where Kasai steps in to stop disaster from wreaking havoc.

The possibility of the Infernal being Kaen is not out of the question. How would an Infernal, known to rampage mindlessly like bloodthirsty monsters, follow its instincts to flee from inferior humans? Unless it was sentient like she believes Kaen is, it should be running around in broad daylight screaming chaos.

Kasai tried not to set her hopes too high. It could just be a random poor soul who hasn't returned to the raging flames yet.

She hopes she would be proven wrong.

Kasai had asked the people who work in the district about the sighting and found few details. The Infernal is about the size of an adult, often seen in dark alleyways and on rooftops, and gets jumpy the moment it senses hostility.

That...is the opposite description of Kaen and his behavior.

Still, Kasai would get to the bottom of it. Even if the Infernal doesn't turn out to be her brother, she wouldn't leave the threat haunting the innocent citizens' lives. That's her duty as an aspiring Fire Force soldier.

Apparently this Infernal is so fast that the Fire Force are having a hard time catching it. Security amped up a lot in these parts with the regular fire brigade (not the Blue Stripes) standing watch every few blocks down.

It's suspicious how difficult the Infernal is, though. She doesn't think even the standard Infernals could achieve such level of agility.

This particular Infernal sounds like something up in Shinra's alley with his incredible flighty feet.

Kasai is still struggling to get comfortable with her flames even after more than half a year has passed. She _is_ a late bloomer. Compared to Shinra who has been used to his pyrokinesis for a decade, Kasai is at a toddler's level still trying to stand on her two feet.

At this pace, she is severely behind. She would never catch up to him and the others through a natural development.

That said, Kasai doesn't believe she is fast enough even with her technique where she can fly with her palms acting as propellers. Hari even told her her flames are rather soft to inflict damage. She might not even need to activate her firepower to stack the damage.

It sucks.

Kasai strolls down the street aligned with several shops on either side, eyes wandering around.

"Hello, young lady. I see you're a devoted shopper as always."

Kasai refrained from rolling her eyes and slowly faces a firefighter watchman. This particular firefighter has been keeping tabs with her the moment she stepped into view for the past few days. Sure she may have looked suspicious wearing a hood and avoiding eye contact with passerby, but that was only because she wanted to avoid attracting others with her odd red hair. She almost got into a fight with the same firefighter when he insisted on revealing her face to prove no, she was not disguising herself or no, she did not have a problem showing her identity.

This is the third day in a row he has greeted her, and unfortunately for Kasai, she has to cross paths with him in order to arrive to her destination that is an empty lot around the corner into an alleyway. She could barely investigate because of the man watching her like a hawk.

"Good morning, mister firefighter." Kasai said, biting back a drawl of a sigh as she bobbed her head in greeting. She goes straight to the point, "Haven't I proved I'm not someone suspicious at this point? I'm an aspiring firefighter!"

"True, you are a student from the academy, but you also have your infamous reputation to bomb buildings with your pyrokinesis."

"Could you cut myself from last year some slack? I know how to control my flames at this point." Kasai dislikes being reminded of the incident. He implied as though she only knew destruction.

"Looks like you also raised an attitude towards me for the past three days, young lady. Teenagers are so rebellious, and quite a hassle to be honest." The firefighter said, shaking his head in resignation.

Kasai actually rolled her eyes this time. "Yeah, okay, good to know. Have a good day." The redhead turns on her heel.

"Don't cause trouble, you hear me?" He said within her earshot before she left without another word.

Kasai enters the realm hidden deep beyond the curtains of light. The soles of her boots were silent as she carefully treads through the narrow alleyway as though she was merely air. The Infernal could hear her if it was occupying the empty lot at the moment. She has to be sneaky as possible.

The girl pressed her back against the wall upon arriving before the foot of the square vacant lot. She tilts her head slightly into view.

A flame human was crouched at the corner, its bent back facing her. How convenient for it to be hiding here. It must be fond of isolated corners like this one for some reason.

Kasai narrowed her eyes. How is she going to catch it without making it jittery? Unless she is a ninja and can strike its core silently, there is no way this will end without a chase. She couldn't afford to risk the people in danger.

Kasai examines the Infernal. It was just crouching in the same position staring at the ground with interest. From its sunken charred shoulders and dropping fiery head, it was as though lamenting about something in its corner of gloominess.

She wondered if its human conscience is still alive for it to not rampage the streets in its bout of madness. Could this Infernal be taking refuge from the silent corner of the empty lot?

Whatever it is, Kasai will end its inferno days.

She leans forward. A clattering noise ensued.

Kasai shot her gaze to her foot. She had knocked an invisible piece of wine glass when she wasn't aware of it.

The Infernal swerved its head so sharply it could have broken its neck. It meets the startled Kasai's face and immediately bolted out of the empty lot.

Kasai cursed. It's going to get away!

Kasai ignites her hands and shoots up to the rooftops where it had escaped. She quickly looks around to spot the Infernal leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Kasai increases the pressure of her flames and flies for the hopping Infernal. It didn't matter if a flying girl is spotted chasing an Infernal. She has to close in the distance before it's too late!

Kasai soars through Shibuya and avoids ramming into tall buildings and poles while keeping her sights on the Infernal. It left burn marks as it leaps great distances, fortunately letting its presence known in intervals as it hovered in the sky before landing.

The Infernal decides to leap off a rooftop and into the open streets of the shopping district.

Kasai gritted her teeth. Faster, faster...!

In response to her desperation, her flames amped up behind her. Her velocity increases slowly but surely.

Once she arrived from the bird's eye, everyone in immediate vicinity scrambled for safety away from the abrupt presence of the Infernal. Screams hollered for help and the Fire Force.

Kasai zeroed in on the obvious flame singularity in the streets. An old man was quaking on the ground before the prowling Infernal, scooting away in a panic.

Kasai changes trajectory and glides toward the earth, specifically for the target all too focused on its potential victim.

The elderly man whimpered and prayed for the Sun God's protection in a mantra until a dark blur in the clear skies brought his attention past the Infernal's shoulder.

Kasai allowed gravity to pull her closer as she switched her palms from facing behind her to the front, a blazing fist preparing to punch the core.

The Infernal looks back.

Kasai almost held her breath against the acceleration. It noticed her. She has to switch gears before she punches the ground-!

To her astonishment, the Infernal fully faces her and outstretched its arms wide open. Is it... surrendering?

A static jolt paralyzed her fists.

Then she saw it. A woman whose chin tilted to the heavens above had her eyes closed, tears freely trickling from the corners.

_"Please... free me."_

Kasai clenched her fist tightly.

"Flames are the breaths of souls... And smoke is the souls' release... Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust. This soul, return to the raging flames."

In a single strike, Kasai made contact with a human vessel and pierced its core. In that instance, a shockwave emits from the force. The Infernal's body disintegrates into ashes until it was gone with the wind.

"Latom."

Kasai lands on the ground safely to her knees. She slowly stands and lifts her head, panting under her breath from the adrenaline rush. Her eyes flitted around to meet bewildered visages of onlookers. Silence filled the streets until cheers roared to the sunny skies.

Kasai jumped at the sudden shift in atmosphere.

"We're saved!"

"Thank you, little girl!"

"We didn't need the Fire Force after all!"

It was Kasai's turn to be bewildered. Everyone was gazing upon her with hope, relief and perhaps respect too, smiling genuinely for once when they realized the threat has been removed from Shinjuku. Once the feeling settled, she doesn't know how to react to their words of gratitude. All she could do was be embarrassed and fiddle with a strand of her red hair pinched between her fingers.

Before that, she helps the collapsed elder up to his feet. "Are you okay, sir? You're not harmed, are you?" She asked as the cheering and chattering continued in the background.

The old man continued staring at her bug-eyed. His mouth was open yet no words came out. His trembling hands make their way to clasp together in a prayer.

"The Sun God must have sent a valiant red-haired angel to save us... Yes, you are... the bright burning maiden, Valkyrie!"

Kasai blanked out.

What.

"Everyone! This young lady is a blessing delivered to us from the Sun God itself! A brave soul with bright red hair like nothing we've laid eyes upon has arrived!"

Kasai's protests fell upon deaf ears of the crowd whistling and applauding her heroic rescue.

Sometimes, she wished she can crawl in a hole and die. Now is a perfect time to do that.

**~Fire Force~**

Kagamine cackles a hyena laugh. "That old man really said that? You must've been one hell of a hero to convince a devout citizen that."

Kasai was on the verge of her face burning from embarrassment while the other wants to silence her shameless fit of snickering right this moment. "To be glorified like an angel is just too much. I can't take it it!"

Ever since that day, rumors about her title as the "bright burning maiden Valkyrie" became known among the students and staff. Kasai's popularity just rose in the ranks as a result. An aspiring third generation firefighter student exterminated an Infernal by herself? Quite a reputation she has built up.

The boys obviously heard of this. Arthur started calling her an archangel these days and Kasai, the unexpected short-fused girl she is underneath, almost strangled his throat while shaking the one brain cell he has into stopping with the embarrassing names. Fortunately the Valkyrie and angel nicknames ceased to spill from the blond's mouth after that incident.

Ogun was amused, to say the least. He did a bit of teasing here and there, but after witnessing the wrath incurred onto Arthur, he downplayed it a ton and barely brings it up (at least while she's around).

What Kasai dreaded the most was Shinra.

Shinra was quite jealous that she was called a savior, an angel even in contrast to his infamous Devil name. A reaction she had expected. Everyone would compare the two twice as much, but Kasai feared Shinra would distance from her because of the bridge that was built by the people around them. She was certainly not condescending about it, and she hopes Shinra understands that. So far she doesn't know what he thinks behind his grin.

Yet Kasai would not stop thinking about what Shinra's thought process whenever a student approaches her specifically with a new positive attitude. It's a work in progress with her relationship with the academy.

The brunette controls her giggling to sip her daily dose of caffeine in the form of black coffee without choking to death. "I personally think you have some qualities to make up one. You _are_ a beautiful young lady."

"Please don't joke like that, Ms. Kagamine. Seriously." Kasai duly said with half-lidded dubious eyes. "I'm nowhere near that level. What beautiful person has butterfingers? No one, and certainly not what you think I am."

"I'm not kidding, though." The counselor said. "You have a pretty hair color for a redhead."

"My hair can blind your eyes if you look too hard." Kasai said. In fact, Kagamine has bangs completely obscuring her eyes yet she wears glasses presumably near or far sighted.

"Your hair is not a highlighter. It's a wonderful, lustrous color of red. You should be proud of it. It's a shame to hide it from the world. Plus, I'm sure you have admirers somewhere in the academy." Kagamine teased.

Kasai was still doubtful about herself. "The same admirers who see me as a brother murderer? In that case I'd hate them."

"No, I don't mean that. Something tells me you'll be confessed to one day in your youth. Imagine, finding a love letter in your desk asking you to come see them behind the school... Ahh, youth! ...Please don't give me that look, what is that expression?"

Kasai sighed. "I wouldn't agree to accept the person's confession if I don't even know them, much less go on a date with them. They're just strangers, and I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship."

Kagamine adjusts her round glasses, romanticism set aside. "Let's stray from the topic for now. How did you feel upon freeing the Infernal?"

Kasai held her hands together. "Infernals are former humans. When you think about it, you're practically killing them. So to impale someone with my bare hands is honestly disturbing. I was...scared."

She knew it comes with the job as a firefighter, but to confront an Infernal so early on is a daunting experience.

It was strange, too. Right before the Infernal's final moments, Kasai saw a human woman's face replacing it. It was as though she had a vision. That happened after Kasai's hands suddenly became numb, like a tranquilizer had hit her.

It could have just been the girl imagining things.

"It's natural to feel that way," Kagamine said. "However, I hope it's not something you'll get used to. I think you understand what I mean by that."

Kasai nodded. Sometimes, she visualized a dreadful moment where she has to return Kaen to the raging flames. If someone has to do the job, it would be her.

Kagamine had took one glance at her expression before saying, "Kasai, I know it's been barely a year since you came to the academy, but this is where I have to ask the uncomfortable questions: Do you really believe your brother Kaen is still alive at this point?"

Kasai frowned.

She continued, "You may have believed he was initially, but almost a full year in and you still have no solid evidence of his status. Faith alone will not keep your brother alive in reality, neither will intuition. You must be aware of that possibility."

"Yes..." Kasai mumbled.

Kagamine was silent. "Then when the time comes that you must accept the reality of things, you are prepared to move on and put your brother not in your mind, but in the heart. Understand?"

Kasai slowly nodded once. "Yes. But... that's only if we find proof he's no longer in this world. We didn't find either."

Kagamine sipped her coffee. "Of course. That's why I haven't told you to stop believing. In this world, we need to have faith in order to keep living. A lot of us can't withstand cruel harsh reality without a figure to answer all our prayers. The Sun God is the icon -our _only_ icon- of our lives."

Upon meeting green eyes, Kagamine's expression was unreadable, mysterious. "I suppose you don't place too much faith in our God, then?"

Blank green slates stared back at the woman, a thin line pressing her lips together.

Without an ounce of hesitation, she uttered, "Of course. I would fight God itself for sending my brother into damnation."

Kaen, the one she considers the sun to the moon in her life, was robbed of its pure light. Kaen, the boy who wished to show her the joys of the world despite the infamous combustion phenomenon, was stolen from her.

Kasai _will_ wrestle Fate for toying with Kaen's future.

Because he's her little brother, after all.

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai stared at a toy in her hand. It has a sword-like hilt with a ball attached at the end of a string.

She then looks at her grandfather. "Hari, why did you give me a kendama? An _iron_ one, at that?" This could potentially murder someone.

Said man explains, "Training, of course! You've been complaining how your wrists hurt from changing trajectory so often, so I thought this would make a splendid training toy for you."

Kasai squinted at it. Unlike your usual wooden kendama toys, this one weighs a ton.

"The kendama strengthens hand eye coordination, balance, and reflex. Sounded like those are what you need to improve on." Hari continued. "I want the ball to land on the spike 50 times straight, and that includes a consistent succession of the ball landing on the side of the cups too." He gestures to the either ends of the hilt where it's curved for the ball to land on.

Kasai made a bitter face. "So I basically have to do the cycle 50 times in a row?"

"Each on both hands." Hari added.

"My wrists will fall off."

"They'll attach themselves easily." He replied nonchalantly as though it was a simple task. Sometimes that blank confused look scares her. A militant man indeed.

Kasai silently groaned. "All right..."

"You're free to multitask and work out your legs, but the requirements are still the same. Mess up once, restart from zero. Have fun!"

As Kasai watched him return to his workspace, she reverts her gaze back on the kendama.

"Where did he even get an _iron _kendama...?"

Suddenly Hari called out, "Ah, Kasai! Hold off on the kendama for the day! Make a delivery for me, why don't ya?"

Kasai lets the sturdy skill toy lay limp by her side as she approached. "Sure, what is it?"

Hari hands her a white box the size of her palm wrapped in a satin red ribbon. "A birthday gift for an old friend's son. Here's the address." He also gives her a slip of paper. "This is also a good opportunity to introduce you two together. He's around your age, so it shouldn't be hard."

"Why does that sound like you're playing matchmaker?" Kasai made a dubious face.

Hari waved the notion off. "I told him a little bit about you, so he should tell who you are when he meets ya. You should get familiar, since you'll be the delivery girl from now on."

"Uh, as in for everything? Or just for this guy's birthday?"

"Yes."

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai found herself standing in the middle of a junkyard before a tall workshop. She wouldn't have thought the address led her to a vast piece of land filled with abandoned or projects of failed machines. She had noticed there was a lot of animal-themed devices among the piles. An animal person maybe? There's the head of an elephant as part of the house sticking out to the side, which is... a peculiar design choice.

She looked around her surroundings a little more before coming up to the door. The sound of rhythmic mechanical noise coming from the workshop filled the otherwise peaceful silence of nature.

Kasai adjusted the rim of her cap that contained most of her hair inside comfortably before knocking on the metal door. "Excuse me! I'm here to deliver Hari Daigo's gift for...Vulcan...Joseph?" She said as she read the tag attached to the gift box.

The shuffling of feet approaches the door.

Kasai almost flinched upon first sight.

A jacked dude wearing an eerie-looking ram mask with twisted horns and goggles appeared!

Kasai looked down.

The black tank top with a white "NEKO" text and cat ear plus whisker design caught her attention.

...He can't be that bad. No evil or eerie guy would like animals to the point of wearing a top like the one he's wearing.

"Ah, thanks." The young man presumably Vulcan said and accepted Hari's present from her hands.

"Hari said he was busy working on other projects to come personally at the moment." Kasai explained. "Oh, and happy birthday. We hope you like your present."

Vulcan continued staring at her.

From beneath the rim of her cap, Kasai meets his gaze through his mask albeit awkwardly. She hoped she showed no signs of discomfort as she asked, "Is there something you want me to pass on to Hari?"

He was scrutinizing her. "What's your relation with Hari?"

Kasai was internally relieved. She thought she had upsetted him in some shape of form. "I'm his granddaughter, Kasai. Nice to meet you."

Vulcan lifted his mask to reveal teal blue eyes. "Kasai? He did mention someone like that... Well, since you came all this way, have some tea before you leave."

"Thank you..." Kasai allowed herself inside as Vulcan generously invited her in.

"Are you the only one living in the house?" She asked.

"Pretty much. It's just me who takes care of myself." He offers her a can of green tea.

Kasai accepted the beverage. She has yet to open it as she then said, "Must be a lot of work to upkeep at a young age."

Vulcan settles on a chair and unties the ribbon to his present. "You'd get used to being self-dependent." His face lit up with joy upon opening the box. "As expected of old man Hari..."

"Is it okay if I see the present?" Kasai asked. What could possibly be contained in such a cute tiny size? She brought it with care all this way, so she thought she should know before she would leave.

"Sure." He plucked the item out of the box and sets it on the table. Kasai had to peer closer for a better view. She smiled at the gift.

It was a crystal animal figurine of a cute ram. How befitting.

"That's another one for the collection."

Kasai watched as he took the crystal ram and moved to a closet made of metal. It was more of a human-sized safe box than a closet.

However when he opened it, there was a variety of glass animals of different shapes and sizes lined up on each shelf. Vulcan made room for the tiny ram among the rest of the diminutive animals. There was a range from wildlife to marine creatures.

"I'm guessing all of those were from Hari?" Kasai said.

"That's right. All of them are specially made by him, exclusively for me." Vulcan bragged, proudly displaying his glass menagerie.

Kasai smiled. "You must really like animals."

"I do. It's my dream to save endangered animals, after all. To do that, I hope to build something that would supply enough energy for everyone in the world, like Amaterasu. Something so important that it's unbreakable." Vulcan closed the door shut.

"I look forward to seeing that dream come true." The girl said.

Vulcan smiled. "Thanks. Before you leave, let me show you something cool. To make the trip worthwhile."

He leads a curious Kasai outside and brought a device with him. He sets it on the ground. "Lo and behold!"

Steam emerges from the machine. Was that an animal she saw?

Suddenly the sunny scrapyard morphed into sapphire blue.

Her breath was taken away at the sight.

A humongous creature swam among the tiny school of fish that came in different shapes and colors. That was a whale, wasn't it?

Kasai flinched and shielded her face from the splash of water kicked by the whale's dive. She quickly dropped her arms and bit back a twinge of embarrassment when she realized it was just a hologram. That startled her. Just a little bit.

The ocean faded and was replaced by a vast field of plains. An animal Kasai recognized whose head protruded from Vulcan's house marched in a single file. Were elephants this large?

Now a flock of birds swarmed her vision as they flew for the skies.

Kasai bared witness to the wonders of the world from every parts of the planet. Whether land, sea, or sky, she saw it all. The beauty of nature surrounding her was a journey that touched her heart. To think the flames reduced much of the world into Tokyo is an unfortunate reality. Such a shame.

When the screening was over, Kasai's hand lifted to remove her flannel cap over to her chest. In honor of the losses, she exposed her bright red hair to the rays of the sun.

"That...was really amazing. I can't find the words to explain how touching that was." Kasai said softly. Humanity of this era missed out a lot.

"I wished he was here to see it..."

"Did you say something?" Vulcan asked.

Kasai had let that last bit slip out of her mouth by accident. "Nothing. I fully support your dream now that I've seen it. Thank you for showing me that."

She returned her cap on her head, pulling the rim below her eyes as she swiped a finger across them from the boy's view. Her lips pursed tightly as though suppressing them from quivering.

_'Is this what you wanted me to see by showing me the world... Kaen?'_

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai practices with the iron kendama on her left hand. She needed her dominant right hand for other actions, after all.

"Oh, Kasai! Isn't that a kendama?" Ogun approached her and eyes the skill toy curiously until he squinted his swirly irises at it. "Aren't they usually made out of wood...?"

Kasai was training her eyes on the iron ball as she spoke, "Yeah, but let's just say this is covered with metallic paint..."

"It's making a lot of solid noise though..."

"That's why I'm hiding in the back of the bleachers." She didn't want the academy to think she was carrying a weapon so she would be discreet about it during her lunch breaks and come here to start her training. She couldn't be sneaky about a kendama compared to her handgrips.

She also wanted to escape from the summer heatwaves. This is the first summer semester she has in the academy, and the best place to train while avoiding the sweltering heat was in the shadows behind the bleachers. No one comes to sit on them anyway. The bleachers themselves are already piping hot. It was nothing compared to Hari's workshop though.

Kasai was so immersed in her training that she had the urge to blink her weary gaze from the kendama.

She was only at the tenth time when the iron ball missed landing on the spike.

Kasai groaned and buried her head to her bent knees. Now she has to restart from zero. Her left wrist is aching, though.

"How'd you even find me, Ogun?" The redhead asked while still curled in a ball. This is draining her energy both physically and mentally

"I just happened to see you heading for the bleachers. Is that toy part of your training?" Ogun asked.

"Yeah. I have to repeat the cycle for 50 times straight on both wrists." She said.

"That sounds challenging. Can I see that?"

Kasai hands him the kendama without looking up.

"I never played with something like- Damn, this weighs a ton! Where'd you even get this?" Kasai can hear Ogun struggling to lift it with both hands. And she was holding it with only one hand like it was a wooden toy instead! That'd mean she was also bringing it on her person practically everywhere, wouldn't it? Are her shoulders not falling apart from that?

"I wonder that sometimes too."

Ogun returns the kendama to Kasai. His eyes trail from the kendama in her left hand to the black arm sleeve covering her corresponding forearm. Ever since summer began and everyone changed into their summer uniforms, Kasai has worn the sleeve constantly.

Even before the season, rumors among the girls detailed how as they changed for PE, they would see Kasai branding the black arm brace underneath her uniform sleeve. It was a sensitive topic to bring up for Kasai as she would fall silent from further inquiry beyond what was the cause of said wound.

Many suspect it had to do with her Infernal-transformed brother who inflicted a grave injury to her arm to the point she would wince from a simple grab. Some went beyond that and thought she self-harmed herself with cuts and burns (to which it was daunting for Ogun to believe that was possible). Kasai never once denied nor agreed to the theories.

Her expression would always fall into a grim frown. From the moment he witnessed it, Ogun somehow knew that her frown was directed not towards the people, but to the girl herself. She was remorseful of something and never once blamed the source of her scars for the agony she went through.

Kasai always had made it one of her nervous habits to gingerly run her hand up and down the area. If what people say was true, could she be reminding herself of the pain? What for?

"Ogun? What's up?"

Said boy was caught staring at the redhead. "Oh, uh, I just thought we should get back to class. Lunch is gonna end anytime now."

"Really? You're right. Time really does fly by." Kasai stands up and pats off the dirt behind her skirt. "Let's go."

As the pair return inside the academy, Ogun hopes there will be a time where she doesn't lament her scars to the point of being held back by the past.

He has faith she will come out strong.

**~Fire Force~**

A nervous bead of sweat runs by her temple as she clasped her sweaty palms that are acting up a lot more than usual.

"I don't want to go. I can't. There's no way. Please let a tornado come by and cancel the event..." Kasai mumbles under her breath, an aura of doom surrounding her.

"Are you trying to summon a natural disaster to our school?" Ogun remarked, a faint glimmer of teasing shining in his eyes at the end. It's peculiar to see the girl dread something that is supposed to be a fun time for the seniors like them.

"If lightning strikes the academy, then so be it. Anything to excuse me out of the dance..." Kasai replied in all her seriousness, elbows propped up and laced hands tucked under her chin.

The senior dance is an event where senior students gather at a dance hall (a separate location from the academy) and have the time of their lives. From what the girls have been talking about, it sounded like something out of a fairytale. It was more of a grand ball than a prom party, apparently.

"What's wrong with it?" Shinra asked.

Kasai bored her green eyes at the plain surface of her desk. "A lot of things."

"Do you know how to dance?"

"...No, but why would I dance if I'm not going to? Sure, I could attend, but I won't join the dance floor."

She also doesn't want to mingle with others. She would embarrass herself out there.

"Fear not, I will escort you as your faithful knight and dance partner." Arthur offered seriously.

"Do _you_ know how to dance?" Kasai asked the blond. She would think he does.

"Of course. What kind of knight cannot dance?"

"I think you're mixing up princely and knightly duties, but sure." Kasai rolled with it in the end. Knights aren't necessarily suited for dancing but for war, though she guessed dancing could still apply.

"Either way, I don't want to go." Kasai affirmed. "But then the teacher will bother me asking why not, and that's a pain in the neck. They make it sound mandatory to attend."

Meanwhile Shinra glanced behind her head. He had noticed a while ago, and the others must have also, but now the difference was clear to recognize.

Her red hair has grown over the past three years. It was very short and bluntly cut just at her chin level; now the soft locks are grazing her shoulders, a good two or three inches that grew. It was long enough for the girl to pull back in a high ponytail and even then there were a few shorter strands at the nape of her neck loose and free from being bound. It was so noticeable he couldn't help but stare at them. Don't they tickle her skin enough to bother her?

He wondered if she plans to grow out her hair. He somehow doubts that. She doesn't seem to mind cutting it if someone suggested it to her.

"Kasai, are you planning on cutting your hair or not?" Arthur asked with such horrible impeccable timing Shinra could have sworn was deliberately planned to mock him.

Kasai blinked. "Huh, I didn't really think much about it now that you mention it." She fiddled with her side fringes pinched between her fingers and eyeing the vivid red pigment color thoughtfully.

"I guess... I'll keep it like this for now. The length doesn't bother me anyway." Should she shape the ends into a bob cut? Her hair has always been straight and flat, but maybe it's time for a change of pace.

The more she pondered about it, the more she liked the idea. Maybe about a week after graduation she'll go for the new look.

"If you _do _decide to come," Ogun spoke to Kasai and attracting her attention to him, "I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun with all of us there." He grinned.

Kasai met his twinkling swirly irises. She then quirked a sheepish smirk.

"All right, I'll go."

...

A reflection of a young lady whose air surrounding her with regality was staring back at her. Her hair was tied back in a bun held by a handmade silver hair ornament made by Hari himself. It was a pretty five-petal amber flower with a pair of dangling orange beads that have scarlet red flower designs on them.

Kasai didn't recognize herself in the mirror at first. Her mother had helped with the hair and added a hint of makeup to her lips and slight blush to her cheeks. She also picked out a modest dress Kasai liked.

She wore a long flowing coral red dress with short sleeves and elbow-length gloves that hide her scars yet blend with her dress. Underneath the curtains were a pair of matching shoes.

Kasai released a soft sigh. Such change sometimes scares her, but this will only be for the night.

Her parents drove her to the destination and wished her a wonderful time at the dance before driving away. Now she has to meet up with the boys at the ballroom.

Kasai walks through the halls occupied by students who had arrived earlier. She looked straight ahead as she noticed their heads turn her way. Why is everyone staring at her? Does she look weird? She doesn't think she is at the wrong place. But then what's with the unwanted attention?

Kasai enters the ballroom. It looked more like a fairytale than a dance party among teenagers after all. How extravagant.

Most of the senior class was already gathered. Kasai searched for her friends until she finally spotted the three near the tables.

Ogun had already noticed her when she came into view, causing Shinra and Arthur to follow his line of vision.

Kasai became nervous under their stares but held a smile as she greeted them. "Hey, guys. Looking sharp."

Indeed, they wore tuxedos unlike their usual school uniforms or casual attire. It's amazing how much clothes can make a man.

Shinra and Arthur continued staring at her, jaws slacking that she was sure a fly could wander in.

Ogun rolled his eyes. Those two can really be idiots sometimes. He smiled at Kasai. "Good to see you came, Kasai. You look real pretty tonight, as if you weren't already."

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Thank you, Ogun." She hesitantly meets the others' eyes. Their silence was slightly unnerving. She is kind of nervous to know their thoughts. "Do I... look weird?"

Arthur, in his grey tux, was the first to break out of his stupor. "Of course not. Your beauty is unrivaled, princess. I'm honored to be graced by your presence."

Kasai could tell his medieval fantasies are on a roll with how princess-like she appears, as her parents had put it. "I'm happy to hear that."

Green eyes meet red ones.

Shinra formed a smile. He's nervous yet charmed by her grace. "Y-You look really beautiful, Kasai."

Her shoulders loosened under her dress. Her smile became more genuine. "That's a relief to hear."

The four settle down at their table along with the rest of the students. After a brief speech was made, the students were free to dance the night away.

Most of the students leave their tables and head to the dance floor, party music playing in the background and a disco ball flashing lights around the dimly lit ballroom. After watching them eager to shuffle their feet, Kasai remained at her chair. She then looks over to her table. The boys were also still in their seats looking at each other as though waiting for a cue.

Soon, a friend of Ogun's called for him to join their circle.

Ogun sent a sheepish smile to them. "I'll be back in a bit. What're you guys gonna do?"

"Stay here, obviously." Kasai said as a matter-of-fact. "I _did_ told you guys I won't be dancing. Just me being here is enough."

"Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out, too." Shinra admits, looking on with disinterest at the moment.

"The Knight King is on duty. I'm to guard the princess from the Devil's vile tricks." Arthur casts a suspicious glance to the boy sitting across him (Ogun made sure to always sit between the bickering pair at any occasion to avoid direct confrontations on the fly).

"What? I'm not gonna do anything!" Shinra retorts, glaring at the blond.

Kasai sighed. "Don't worry about them, Ogun. Just go." Before he could protest, she shared direct eye contact with him. "You're not obligated to constantly stick with us. Plus, I'm around. It'll be fine. Go have fun with your other friends."

Ogun clearly had second thoughts but one final look from Kasai pushed him away from the table. "All right, if you say so."

Ogun soon joins his friends outside of their four-man circle. Kasai would occasionally catch his eyes wandering to their table. He worries too much.

Kasai was acting as the mediator to Shinra and Arthur's childish arguments (that somehow ended up in their favorite debate of knights versus heroes for the millionth time this year) until someone came up to their table.

"Hello, Kasai?"

She turned to look behind her chair. The presence of the boy that called out to her ceased the pair's arguing over the table. Who is this guy?

Kasai stands up to face him. She too has no clue who this person is. He must have been from a different class. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my friends at the dance floor." He gestured to the group of both boys and girls looking over their way expectantly. "We'd like to hang out."

Shinra and Arthur squinted dubiously at the seemingly normal and respectable person so far. The male student was attentive on awaiting Kasai's reply to notice a pair of protective eyes pointed at him.

"Thank you for the invite, but I'm sorry." She bowed politely. "I don't do dancing, so I don't make good company."

"Oh, we don't mind! We just wanted to get to know you a little, even though it's a little late at this point." The male student admitted sheepishly in the end. He smiled politely to Kasai. "Sorry to bother you. By the way, my friends and I wanted to say you look really pretty."

The two boys clenched the table cloth beneath their palms. So he really did have an ulterior motive!

Unaware of the slight hostility seething past Kasai (or perhaps he was expertly pretending not to notice), the student continued, "The girls wanted to know where you got that hairpin."

Kasai reached to gingerly brush her fingertips against the smooth amber surface and glossy beads clinging softly from every movement. "My grandfather made it. He's a craftsman and specializes in glass and jewelry."

He was impressed by her response. "That's cool. Does he take requests? Of course, we're aware we'd have to pay but does he?"

"He does. In fact, commissions are open so it would really help him out if you or your friends would help him make business." Kasai answered.

They continued talking about Hari's business that ended up being tuned out by the boys behind her. They seem to have a pleasant conversation.

Before the talk would prolong any longer, it ended with Kasai writing Hari's workshop information on a piece of post-it provided by a wandering waiter and the student thanking her before returning to his friends' circle.

Kasai sits back on her chair. "What's wrong, you two?"

Shinra and Arthur look the other way. "Nothing."

The redhead rolled her eyes. She knew what was going on during their discussion. She had felt their stares, after all.

It was at this moment when a few songs had past that the music suddenly shifted into slow, orchestral music. Some students left the dance floor while others quickly found a dance partner and waltz around in circles.

Ogun returned from partying with his friends. He looks at the trio who shied away from his gaze. As the classical mood came, so did the awkward tension in the table.

"Why's everyone so tense?" Ogun asked. He rested his sights on Kasai. "Actually, why are _you_ so nervous, Kasai?"

She had paled a shade lighter. "It's a waltz, Ogun. I don't know how to dance, and I never practiced because I never intend to dance. It's embarrassing, that's all you need to know."

"Come on, I said you'd have some fun with us. You're gonna dance whether you like it or not." Ogun took her wrist by surprise and pulled her to the dance floor despite her protests.

"W-Wait, don't- Are you even listening, Ogun?!"

Ogun dismissed her protests and pulled her close enough so they were in position. Although she was insistent she cannot dance, it was surprising on both sides that she was able to follow the flow when they slipped inside the ring of dancers.

Kasai kept her eyes on her feet to avoid stepping on Ogun's foot or misplacing her foot on the wrong spot. She doesn't know how that happened, but for now she doubts this luck will last long.

Ogun chuckled. "Don't be so nervous. Keep your eyes up and you'll get the hang of it."

Kasai half-glared at him. "In the span of a minute? I think not."

"Yet here we are. My toes aren't crushed yet, and you're moving in sync. Maybe you have a natural talent?" He quirked a brow.

"I highly doubt it." She said flatly.

"Don't be like that. You'll see how easy the music guides you." He assured.

Kasai didn't respond. To be honest, she feels her heart is lighter as they danced. It was the same feeling she had when she first flew into the skies with her pyrokinesis. A giddy smile crept to her lips. It's actually kind of fun.

"Thanks, Ogun. You're a really great friend." She said.

Ogun reciprocated her sincere smile with his own.

When one cycle passed, Ogun slipped away from her hands and off the dance floor. He passed the baton to Arthur who took Kasai's hand in his and spun into the ring with her.

"Looks like the Knight King has arrived." Kasai quirked a smile at him. "I'm charmed to have you as my dance partner this time."

A smile pulled his lips. "Although I wasn't pleased Ogun was your first partner, I'm glad to see you've already learned the steps."

Somehow she could tell he was internally relieved to not have been the victim of her heels. To be honest, she doesn't blame him for thinking that.

"I still couldn't believe you knew how to dance so smoothly. I'm impressed." Kasai admitted. He was confident in his moves and performed them as though it was nothing. Despite his medieval complex, you have to give him some credit for knowing how to dance.

"I'm a kingly knight, after all. I'd bring shame if a king doesn't know basic practices." The blond said.

She hummed. "You're right."

He then pursed his lips into a thin line. "Kasai... How come you accept the Devil so easily?"

Kasai raised her eyes evenly to his light blue pair. She supposed she saw this coming if she and Arthur were given the opportunity to be alone to discuss some things. Still, it was a bit random to mention Shinra now. She thought Arthur would want to avoid talking of the boy like he was the plague.

Her heart was unwavering as she spoke, "Even if our situations hadn't been similar, I still wouldn't leave Shinra alone. I'm happy I met him, including you and Ogun. You guys are, honestly, my first ever true friends I've made my whole life."

She chuckled. "Shinra isn't who you think he is. He's a real sw- ...Yeah, just know he's not a heartless demon." She almost let the word "sweetheart" slip out her mouth. Arthur would have taken that almost literal and assume something she doesn't want him to assume.

"Hmph, we'll see..."

Kasai sweatdropped. There's no way to persuade this guy, huh.

When it was time to switch, Shinra stood waiting for his turn. He and Arthur shot quick eye contact -hostile, mind you- before the latter passed Kasai to Shinra.

Kasai suddenly has cold feet. Damn it, her conversation with Arthur has her feeling self-conscious. She even almost said something embarrassing had she not caught her tongue on time. Although she didn't likely have roused suspicion from Arthur, she is still wondering about it now.

Shinra frowned. Her hands have grown stiff in his and she looked visibly troubled. "What's wrong?"

Is she actually considering to not dance with him? He's not a horrible dancer. At least, he hoped Kasai knew that.

"...I think I caught cold feet." She finally admitted with a sheepish chuckle. Her shoulders hunch slightly. "It's weird. I suddenly forgot how to dance."

He slumped his shoulders in relief. So that's what it was.

Shinra could have let her take a rest, but she seemed determined to not stop now, perhaps out of consideration for him. After staring at her feet brainstorming, his visage lit up.

"I got an idea."

Kasai listened before complying, curious of the plan. She shuffled to the table and kicked her shoes off underneath the long table cloth discreetly (raising two pairs of brows from Arthur and Ogun who have yet to understand what she was doing) before returning to Shinra's side. The pair took their hands in one another's before joining the dance.

Kasai released a giggle after a few paces. "I can't believe this is working." Under the hem of her dress, her bare toes are standing on Shinra's shoes. He was guiding her across the floor with his footwork and no one suspects it.

Shinra grinned. "See? You don't even have to dance."

Kasai smiled widely. "I'm not heavy, am I?"

"No. You're actually pretty light." He said. It was effortless to slide across the area with her. Although, this does mean close proximity as she has to lean closer to stay on top of his toes. She was enjoying it a lot to not pay mind, so Shinra didn't think too much about it either.

He was going to tell her something before she flashed him a bright, endearingly sweet smile that was almost contagious. A smile that melted the rigidity from him blossomed. Whatever he was about to say will have to come another time. It wasn't anything urgent, though he thought it was a good time.

From the table, Arthur scoffed one of distaste. "Dancing with the Devil..."

Ogun was watching with a content smile on his lips. "They look like they're having the time of their life."

In that moment, the world comprised of nothing but the duo as Kasai and Shinra continued to dance. Until the end of the short-lived song, they would forget the evils of flames and the world that had gone against them in pursuing happy lives.

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai squinted at the letter of approval in her hands.

She will be assigned to Special Fire Force Company 8 upon graduating? She heard the 8th is actually recently established and still small at the moment, with no engineers or scientists employed there yet. Of course, she would be nervous to see how this works out.

Kasai sighed internally. She was hoping to be assigned to Company 5, who is more on the scientific side and has possible documents detailing the Spontaneous Human Combustion. Clues that could lead to Kaen's peculiar intact humanity and perhaps a way to return him to human.

On the other hand, Kasai then realized this could be an advantage. With a small group, she can practically be sent on every Infernal mission due to the lack of staff and encounter as much Infernals as she could in hopes of finding Kaen. Of course, there are a lot of disadvantages to having an intimate group but she'll convince herself she can get around that.

If there was something she was looking forward to, it's working with her friends as authorized second-class firefighters. Especially now that she had learned a certain aspiring hero is also joining the same company as her, the journey won't be as lonely as it would have been otherwise.

"The 8th, huh. Well, whichever company you get in, I wish you good luck in your endeavors." Kagamine said. "Here, you can keep this."

The brunette slides a wrapped mug to Kasai. It's the Aries mug she has always drank her coffee out of during counseling.Upon meeting her hesitant gaze, Kagamine smiled. "A farewell gift from me to you. I can determine you've grown out of your shell a lot more compared to the you three years ago. Like an Aries, you are a natural, confident leader. I have faith you will persevere through and become a wonderful firefighter."

Kasai reciprocated the smile. The woman was actually company she appreciated in the end, even if Kagamine can be a bit crude and mischievous underneath her lethargic appearance. She was a counselor who made sure to ask her questions she needed to know before she would graduate.

"Thank you."

Kasai's path to saving Kaen has barely started. After all, she worked her way to earn the right to stand on the starting line.

Once she joins Company 8, the real challenge in finding and saving Kaen will begin.

**[Starting Line]**

**Random Trivia Corner \- Kasai's favorite colors are rich velvet colors such as velvet red and velvet blue.**

**Sorry for the late update! I honestly had a writer's block since I wanted to fill in a bit more of the gap before we dive into canon plot. That would explain the short sections between each cut since they're such small events but explore a little more into Kasai's character.**

**The manga wasn't specific on the timeline of when Yū or Lisa appeared in Vulcan's life, when Vulcan's dad and grandfather died, and other stuff, so I kind of made it obscured.**

**5 is a magic number in this fic, so every chapter with number 5 in it will be special. Instead of Kasai's POV, we'll be diving into the brother counterpart of the fic, which is Kaen's narrative.**

**So really, the canon will kick off on the sixth chapter. But fear not! I decided to make it a double update. This MAY apply to future updates too, so every chapter before the special number will come together with the brother chapter. For instance, a double update on chapters 14 with chapter 15: Kaen's side.**

**This does take up more time, but ****I do hope Kaen's side of the story will makes things interesting, though. A different perspective from the elder sister's to the younger brother's. I can't guarantee there will be lengthy chapters though.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Kaen 1 - Enma

**Edit: I changed the name to Enma for reasons. **

**Kaen 1**

**[Enma]**

A bright red flower shines light onto the treasured childhood memories of a young boy. It is a flower whose shade is not found elsewhere.

He would never forget the exact shade of red in his life. The passionate red radiating with life fueled by the rays of sun, kindled by the twilight orange, and illuminated by the spotlight of the moon never ceased to leave him breathless. To be graced by a wondrous flower is a blessing; a blessing the flower itself is ashamed of.

The flower closes its soft fluttering petals from the world. What a waste, he thought. He was sad to see the flower lament its color pigments as though it was a curse; a curse that separates the flower from the rest of the garden.

He sees the flower droop.

How strange. Even when under the constant source of light, the flower has yet to bloom its former glory.

After analyzing potential causes hindering the flower's growth, he understood why.

The flower is isolated by itself in its own expansive yet vacant flower bed.

He frowned. It must be because it's lonely.

It'll be all right, he assured. He'll make the flower open up and show how wonderful the world is. It just needs to be showered with love and care.

The boy protects the single red flower from the harsh weather, be it snow, torrential rain, tempests, or the intense glare of the heat. He waters it and feeds it food.

After some time, the flower blossomed.

He was happy. Perhaps now that it has finally opened up, it can live to be strong and kind with the help of other flowers, this time with a revived mission.

He hears his name being called.

Eyes reflecting the sunlight shining on wet grassy blades of April showers gaze into him with familial love and warmth. Her smile graces her lips as she called out his name.

He jogs up to her. His hand reaches out for her gentle warm one.

Orange embers burn the palms of his hands.

The world around him went up in flames.

Charred remains of a girl's arm was all that remained in his hand. So cold, yet the fire dancing around his black hand is hot.

It was then the boy realized...

He crushed the precious red flower he loved with his own hands.

...

Despite the heat of his flames surrounding him, Kaen was cold. His heart, if Infernals still had one, was cold. No matter how much he tried to fan his flames, the heat will never reach his heart.

He once tried to listen for any source of noise. There was nothing aside from his actively burning flames; not even the beating of his heart drumming in his ears. Only darkness, silence, solitude, and flames were his company.

_'Sister... Where are you?'_

He longed for his elder sister's touch, much less a human's. Yet with his burning vessel, everyone will only avoid him like the plague. Whatever he touches will set itself ablaze and became ashes.

He couldn't even remember what happened on that day. One moment he had his sister in his grip, the next a white light that engulfed him whole.

When he woke up, he had found himself somewhere deep in an underground tunnel. It was a labyrinth of train tracks and forks in the road, yet no trains ran in and out. An abandoned tunnel, perhaps?

Orange beady eyes quivered. He wanted to yowl and cry his tears out, but with a body like his, no tears would come to existence. Only fire, fire, and fire. No one will come over and swipe his tears away. No one will embrace him and rub circles on his back as he continued to sob miserably.

_'I'm so scared.'_

Kaen never once spoke in the abandoned realm of pitch black. He hated how guttural and almost monstrous his voice was. It was nothing like a child's. What would his big sis think of him now? Does she still want him back? Is she scared of him now that he's an Infernal? Does she hate him for inflicting a scar that will never heal with time?

Kaen was scared of seeing the latter of his sister's reaction. He wanted to see her yet dreads being rejected by his family.

He peered into the black tunnel. What purpose is there to rise to the surface graced by the Sun God's light? People will scream at him and hunt him down. He doesn't want that.

Kaen reverts his gaze from the tunnel to curl himself up into a ball. He wonders what his family is doing right now. Is there a search party on the move for him? Are his parents and sister restless without securing his safety?

He could have searched for them but he doesn't know where he is. He could have been swept to the other side of Tokyo for all he knew.

Kaen has been wandering the abyss for what feels like years. What time of day is it outside? What Solar year is it now?

He had lost sense of time. At this point, he didn't bother. Does it matter to an Infernal creature like him now? He would burn forever while everyone else ages and dies old. Time on his body ceased the moment he spontaneously combusted.

The Infernal wondered if this is what immortality feels like? Loneliness, boredom, exhaustion... Who would want to achieve such unbearable pain?

Kaen's ears perked up. Footsteps. They're coming this way. Fast.

Kaen leaps onto a wall and bounced from the soles of his feet into another wall and flees away in a zigzag. He's grateful having the quirk of immense speed as an Infernal. As a human he would have been caught on the spot.

Fortunately, his pursuers must have abandoned the chase as silence returned. Kaen looked both ways for any surprise attacks before slowly settling on the floor.

During his time in the underground train network, there are strangers in white that sometimes wander around these parts. His instincts, whether born from his human body or an Infernal's body, told him they were people he should not come in contact with. They all possessed some kind of pyrokinetic powers like some people in the Fire Force. Thankfully his speed and instincts allow him to run before they could catch up.

He did encounter some clearly dangerous people who have powers that can place a target on his back, such as the one with a sniping arrow technique and scary masked individuals who seem to be intent on clearing any sign of life that stands in their path. They were all so terrifying! He just wanted to sleep in peace. Was that so much to ask?

Kaen's Infernal presence must have alerted them because there are a lot more booby traps that ward trespassers away from their territory than usual. The first time he learned of them was by pure luck when he almost accidentally tripped on a wire that unleashed arrows from the walls. He supposed his flames could easily burn the traps into a crisp before they could hit him.

The boy looked around and crawled into a crevice perfect for his size. He entered and took shelter underneath some rubble that conveniently formed almost like a house for him.

This may be a good spot to sleep. Infernals may not require sleep to restore energy, but this is the one time he can run away from reality and dive into his dreams. He could also see his family behind them. That's why he has always opted to sleep given the opportunity. His instincts would ring alarm bells when he senses someone approaching.

Kaen closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, a black dimension replaced the tunnel.

He looked to his palms. They were no longer black and lit on fire. What he sees are his own two human hands with skin and fingernails.

Reddish brown eyes lift upwards.

"Big sis...?"

A young woman with long cascading scarlet red hair that could almost wrap her entire body gazed at him with a neutral expression, vivid green eyes boring through him with unfamiliarity.

"Wrong. This is simply the form of the person you envisioned. Unfortunately, I'm not the one you're truly looking for."

Kaen crestfallen. "Then who are you? This is a dream, right? Why do you look like my sister?"

Kasai(?) said impassively, "I have no form to assume. Hence, I shaped myself into the person you think of the most. As for myself, I'm no one you should bother remembering. I'm not here to make friends with a human boy."

Kaen blinked. "But I want to know your name at least, since it sounds like we're gonna see each other a lot."

Kasai(?) seemed to ponder about it. "...My name is Enma."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Enma. Did you need something from me?"

Enma nodded. "Actually, yes. I have a mission. To do that, I need the vessel of a sentient Infernal who is also free of impurities. You just happened to fit the bill."

Kaen tilted his head. "Does that mean I'm more unique than normal Infernals?"

"Yes. Perhaps a specimen would be the right term..." Enma scrutinized him. A mysterious cloud fogged her eyes beneath long eyelashes before she said, "You roll with this whole thing, huh."

"I do?"

She was quiet. "You don't suspect me, human?"

"My sis tells me to be careful of strangers, but you're not scary like the people in white. I trust you more than anyone here, at least." Kaen said, eyes placing complete trust in the mysterious woman.

Enma's eyelids fell. His soul is as gentle as a candle flame. Calm and unwavering. "Your soul is not telling me otherwise. All right. I'll be your company from here on, so deal with having me around."

Kaen smiles widely. "No problem! I'm happy to have a friend to talk to. I was really lonely..."

Enma wondered why this human child was advocated into becoming an Infernal. Already in the first meeting she can tell his heart is unswayed by the evils of this hell despite being sadden by the prospect of isolation. Despite his fears, his light is still shining beneath it. What could be the source behind that?

"I told you we're not friends. Your thought process is rather simplistic if you believe friendships are all sunshine and rainbows." Enma told him.

"I just thought we're gonna be together for a while, so we might as well start off as friends than enemies, right?"

Enma's eyes narrowed. He is also optimistic despite his circumstances. How naive. How pitifully naive and innocent the child of man can be. She supposed this boy is spoiled and safeguarded by his family, particularly his sister he speaks so highly of.

Yet, there is also underlying knowledge and awareness hidden beyond the light of his wide eyes. He has seen much yet so little, it astounds her to know this little boy will become a fearsome vessel.

"So what can I do to help? What's your mission anyway?" Kaen asked.

She responds, "My mission...is similar to yours."

"Like mine...?"

Enma nodded. "Like you have your sibling, I have my kin to protect. Considering your vessel as it is now, you need to become strong. To become stronger, I'll need you to feed off the flames of lust this world's inhabitants are emitting constantly."

Flames of lust? Kin? She has been going on about "vessels" that he assumed he would be her host to replace his conscience. What would she accomplish from that?

Despite the several questions floating in his mind, Kaen's brows rose. "I don't get it but how exactly do I do that?"

"It's simple. To put it straight, eat fire. I prefer for you to consume different kinds of flames of each and every humans. Eating the same kind for a while will be weak...experience points. It's not productive." Enma explained. "Fortunately, this underground is the perfect site swarming with those humans in white."

Kaen paled a little. "I thought I wouldn't have to get involved, but now I have to..."

As an Infernal, he can absorb flames and make them his own. He's capable of that. However, he can get killed by those scary people.

As though she read his mind, Enma assured him, "You need not to engage in combat. Simply keep a safe distance. Let them come to you and you'll be able absorb their flames."

"But I don't know how to defend myself. I'm only good at running away..." Kaen hung his head, ashamed.

Enma continued patiently, "Do not worry. If you surrender your consciousness to me, I will take the reins. You will not have any memory during that period, but know that I cannot guarantee you will come out unscathed. I cannot feel pain in your vessel, but _you will afterwards_."

She frowned. "Unfortunately, I am incapable of giving you healing powers. It is not in my nature. Are you still willing to lend me your assistance despite the pain and suffering soon to come?"

Kaen was quiet.

"I understand... but to _eat_ fire, though? I've never done that before." Kaen grimaced. His digestive system is just charcoal now. He doesn't need to eat or drink to survive.

He'll never get to eat his favorite fruit.

Enma stared. "You may hate fire, you may fear them, but know for certain that these flames are your powers now. Instead of lamenting the evil fire brings, make your flames the way you wish to use. Project your resolve into them, and they will be used to protect instead."

A sudden weight loomed over Kaen as he felt his eyelids droop.

"Fire is the origin of life. It creates yet destroys; a double-edged sword. Wield the sword and swing the blade you wish to use with your ideals. Your might will be stronger than any that dare to sever your bonds."

He closes his eyes.

"That, is the lust you will pursue to the ends of hell..."

...

**Random Trivia Corner \- Kaen's favorite animal is reptiles, particularly chameleons.**

**Name Trivia Corner**

**Enma means "true flame" in Japanese. Hmm...**

**I'll take advantage of this rather short chapter to answer some review questions and other things.**

**Q and A Corner**

**Q: Will Kasai use her powers similar to how Bakugou from My Hero Academia uses his explosion quirk?**

**A: Yes and no. Kasai is not discount Bakugou, in terms of powers. She uses her flames to fly and shoot them from her palms, but she can't exactly create a blast like Bakugou. And yes I'm aware both have sweaty palms but that is not intentional. **

**You know what character should be used as an example in place of Bakugou? Tsunayoshi Sawada aka Tsuna from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Dude is flighty and fights with his gloved fists lit on fire. In fact, I was inspired by this character's abilities more so than Bakugou. Freaking Bakugou.**

**(Also KHR is super underrated please give it a watch if you haven't. It requires patience for the first 20 something episodes as they introduce characters and are just gags, but the manga _was_ originally created with that intention until the shonen genre potential was discovered that the author changed directions at that point. Story picks up _a lot_ from there. Also character development.)**

**There's also Rekka we have to discuss about, but that's a story saved for the near future. **

**Q: Will Kasai and/or Kaen get Adolla burst and Adolla Link?**

**A: I can't say. I don't want to add another Pillar to the list as it is since I feel that's putting too much spotlight on my OCs. I intend to write them with the thought process of "This is the OC's story, not a mere 'what if' story" where you simply slap an extra character into canon plot and have them replace other character's dialogue. This is a new approach for me so I try not to make things scripted word for word in the plot. I realized that's a dangerous thing to follow, especially in OC fics.**

**Basically, there will definitely be Adolla Links since that was unavoidable for my OCs. With bursts, I don't know, honestly. I hope not.**

**Q: I thought this was MILD ShinraXOC. You said it yourself that romance is not the main genre.**

**A: Look, I'm a self-indulgent writer who spoils her OCs. I try to refrain from too much, but even then that couldn't stop me from trying to make cute moments. I'm just hopeless.**

**Q: Any arcs/characters we should expect will have interesting developments/interactions with Kasai (or Kaen)?**

**A: I think this goes without saying, but... I have a bias for Akasuka and Company 7, particularly Shinmon, just as much as the next guy. So yeah, do look forward to that in the near future.**

**Q: How are you doing with your other unfinished, long story-telling OC fics? (If you're a follower) I've been waiting for them to update.**

**A: I'm pretty sure it'll take a decade to complete one of these bastards. I hate publishing new fics when I could have focused on my current one, but then I'd get tired and wish for a different change of pace. It's so complicated, especially when it's just me and literally not another soul helping me out (not that I needed it). **

**Right now I'm currently invested in Fire Force. I had put My Hero Academia to the side since an unfortunate accident erased the document I was writing for the new chapter. It'd take a while for my motivation to come back.**

**Q: Shouldn't you be studying and managing schoolwork?**

**A: Interesting thought, but no.**

**Q: Are the lengthy chapters (at least for Kasai's side of the story) guaranteed to be 5k plus words for every update?**

**A: Ha, funny since 5 is a magic number for this fic. I'd like to write that much since I as a reader hate short chapters with little context or anything new to provide, so I would like to keep it above that range.**

**See you next update~**


	6. Welcome to Company 8

For the three years she stayed in her grandfather's home, they were nothing but training and restless days. That's not to say they were unfulfilling or boring. In fact it was the opposite. She went through Hari's intense training to build up her body suitable of a Fire Soldier. Her hands are no longer frail and thin but instead callous and firm. The same goes for everything else.

Kasai will finally put those years of training into use starting today as a second-class Fire Soldier. Yes, today's the day she officially joins Special Fire Force Company 8 as their new recruit.

She promised her parents and Hari she would contact them occasionally to update them on how she's doing as a fledgling firefighter. She would be living at the eighth's base after all from now on.

Kasai pulled on her leather black gloves. These were specially made by Haijima Industries specifically tailored to her needs. She wouldn't have to worry about constantly pulling normal gloves off from burning them to a crisp to fight and jump straight into battle. Although, they required her hair as a key component material.

Fortunately at the time, before she had decided to trim her bob haircut again, her parents were one step ahead of her. Apparently they had kept the long hair she had cut off when she had decided to become a changed woman. They didn't want to let go of the treasured hair until the time prompted them to finally hand the possession over and help Kasai's future endeavors. The amount was enough to create these gloves.

In a way, these gloves are mementos from her parents as a way to reminder of good luck.

Kasai arrived before a shabby cathedral that could use a paint job. The number 8 and white cross as well as the red **Fire Force Station** painted on the wall on the side screamed lack of budget. It looked more abandoned than new. She hoped the inside looks better than its outward appearance.

To her relief, the cathedral is well-maintained upon entering. Now to head for the captain's office.

At the end of the hallway, Kasai stepped before a door where the sign confirmed her destination. She knocked twice.

"Come in." A man's voice spoke from behind.

Kasai opened the door. She was greeted with a pair of flexing biceps performing bicep curls with giant weights that only gorillas can possess.

Despite her new presence, he continued his training as he made eye contact with her with all his attentiveness. He is not planning to drop the weights anytime soon, huh?

She salutes. "Good afternoon, sir. I'm the new recruit, Kasai Daigo. Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Akitaru Obi, captain of Company 8. Glad to have you on board." Obi placed his weights back to their proper place and turned to face her. His dark eyes squinted at her as he examined her face.

Kasai was quiet and withheld his gaze. She was thinking how he could crush a walnut with his bicep alone. They're so massive!

"Can I ask you to stand by the window for a moment?" He asked. What an arbitrary thing to ask upon first meeting.

As her superior, it was more of an order than a request. Puzzled, Kasai obliged regardless and stood in front of the window. The rays of sunlight penetrated the glass and shone behind her.

Obi was amazed. "So it's true! Your hair really does look like it's on fire."

Kasai was surprised. He just wanted to test that rumor out. She had assumed he was going to test her on something to see if she qualified for whatever it was he wanted to know.

"I've been told that a lot about my hair, among other things." Kasai rubbed behind her head that was being burned by the sunlight. It's unnatural. Who has such vivid hair that isn't dyed? Even in the dark a person can identify her from her hair alone.

Her eyes darken. If her hair resembles fire, the one thing feared and hated by the world, then she is perceived as such.

"I could see why. It's beautiful." Obi praised, smiling earnestly.

Kasai couldn't suppress the facial muscles pulling into a mildly stupefied expression. His honesty shocked her. She stood awkwardly from her roots by the window. "I-Is that so?"

Obi nodded. "Of course. I bet you got at least one admirer in school." He teased.

"Actually, I did, but I declined his confession..." Kasai recalled the one day when she was called out to the backyard after school. A random male student had confessed his feelings to her but Kasai had no intention to accept. She was not obligated to. If her rejecting him (in a polite and kind manner) is considered mean, you're too soft. Becoming a Fire Soldier takes first priority.

Obi did not expect a blunt response from the girl. Perhaps under her modest and well-behaved behavior lies a vigorous persona.

He looked at resume on the clipboard. "Those gloves you have on... May I ask why you want to keep them on?"

"Sir! About that, I have unusually sweaty palms. It's a condition I'm rather self-conscious about, and I fear they will hinder progress in daily tasks. And yes, I'm aware that my ability is igniting my hands on fire, too. My gloves are specially made by Haijima Industries to be flame resistant specifically from my flames."

"I see... Speaking of, for your Blue Stripe uniform do you mind if we trim it for shorter sleeves?" Obi asked. "Unless you have another suggestion?"

"No, I don't mind, thank you." Kasai said. Sometimes the flames could catch the rim of her sleeves on fire, and that would be a hassle.

"Great. Well, that's enough out of me. I'll have you meet the rest of the eighth, which isn't much. They're all good people, and I hope you'll form good relations with them."

Kasai smiled. Somehow she finds herself trusting him without doubt. Something about him just compels her to.

A man enters the office with a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Kasai was immediately reminded of Kagamine. She wondered if she'll see her in the future as a respectable firefighter. When she finds Kaen, she'll tell the counselor about it.

The captain's eyes lit up at the unknown man's presence. "Ah, just in time! Lieutenant, this is the new recruit, Kasai. Show her around the cathedral, and also the members."

Kasai stood straighter upon the man's gaze. His perpetually stern expression bored into her behind his glasses and underneath the shadow of his cap. She opted to look up.

"Head Spa" was stitched across the base of his cap.

She bowed a little too quickly to hide the quivering brows that were perplexed between bewildered and astonished. Now she can't take him seriously because of the outlandish hat that somehow made its way to stores. Is this also another test of strength? To not laugh in the face of someone intimidating and could kill her with pure eye contact alone? What even is "head spa"?

"Kasai Daigo." She introduced herself formerly, internally patting her shoulder for not letting laughter slip through her tongue. When she stood back up, traces of her bafflement were completely wiped away.

If the brunet man had noticed, he showed no signs (not that Kasai could identify them through his blank face). "Takehisa Hinawa. Follow me. The others should be at the rooftop."

"Yes sir." Kasai saluted to Obi before exiting the office with Hinawa leading the way.

The walk was quiet with the exception of Hinawa sipping his coffee leisurely throughout it. She wouldn't say it was uncomfortable for her since she let her mind wander to the interior of the cathedral and memorize the routes. Hinawa didn't seem like the type to strike a conversation unless it was business-related.

They climbed a flight of stairs until they arrived to their destination. Hinawa opened the brick red double doors, only to discover some kind of ruckus that may be unusual at Company 8.

Kasai was ordered to stand by the doors until she was called. As she watched him approach the middle of the rooftop, she makes out two rather familiar figures among unfamiliar ones.

_'That's Shinra. And Arthur...?'_

Kasai had expected the former, but Arthur's also in the eighth? She thought the pair would want to be in separate companies, but knowing Arthur, it was likely he came to "slay the devil." His knightly duties wouldn't let Shinra escape under his radar.

Oh great. That means she has to be the mediator in the house now. Again. If only Ogun was here... Actually, she can handle the boys just fine on her own, but that doesn't mean she is eager to hear their silly arguments. She doesn't have the patience like Ogun does.

Kasai hears Hinawa summoning her and enters the circle.

Shinra was surprised when he saw her in her redhead glory. "Kasai! You're the other recruit the Captain mentioned? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just thought a little surprise wouldn't hurt, that's all." She said. "Funny how we end up working in the same company. You too, Arthur."

Arthur flashed a smile. It was charming this time since he was in front of two ladies watching the three interact with curiosity. "It's the Knight King's mission to slay the devil and protect the princesses of this castle."

Kasai sighed. Typical Arthur. "Of course."

She glanced to the side and faced the two women. One is a nun just around their age while the other is a Fire Soldier slightly older and a veteran.

"I'm sorry if Shinra and Arthur caused any trouble. They tend to argue at any chance they get. Now that I'm here, I'll make sure the fights stay at a minimum." She cast a knowing look to the aspiring hero and knightly duo. They recognized the glint in her green eyes and feinted ignorance, avoiding direct eye contact all the while. Not another taste of her knuckle drills, as Kasai calls them.

The Fire Soldier woman was gazing at Kasai with starry violet eyes. "Oh my gosh, you look like a princess! To think I'll be working with a pretty and such polite fellow firefighter -a girl, too... I'm looking forward to it!"

The sister beside her nodded in agreement. "We're happy to have another female friend in Company 8. I'm Iris, and this hopeless romantic is Maki."

"I'm Kasai Daigo, a pleasure."

Three people complimenting her within the span of an hour is a record. Kasai didn't think the company could be so welcoming and open.

Hinawa coughed. Everyone on the rooftop fell quiet and pays the lieutenant their full attention.

"First of all, hold off your reunion until after this. Second, Kasai, are you aware of the Rookie Fire Soldier Games?" Hinawa asked.

Kasai replied, "Yes. It's a contest where all the rookies that joined up this year compete against each other with their abilities. If I recall, isn't the Games just around the corner?"

Hinawa was impressed by her knowledge. She studied well. "Correct. This is sudden for you and Arthur, but you three will represent the eighth this year. The Rookie Games are coming up soon, and I want to see what you've got. Use your abilities as hard as you like. Maki, take these three on."

"Huh? Who, me?"

"Is there anyone else here named 'Maki'?"

"I beg your pardon!" Even Maki is scared of him that she was almost reduced to tears.

When all four sparring partners gathered, the trio facing the lone Maki, Hinawa announced that Shinra will lead off.

Kasai considered herself lucky to have dressed in her casual clothes. Her academy uniform is not the most appropriate for battle.

"Are we really supposed to fight?" Shinra voiced.

Kasai did think that, too. Three third generations against one (generation unknown) is a lot, but Kasai learned from Hari since day one to never underestimate your opponent. Even a little cockiness will throw you off.

Plus, Maki's got defined muscles that Kasai aspired to have. Damn. She's pretty envious of her. Just how much training does she have to do to get them?

"You don't have to hold back." Maki told the three. She shifts into a battle stance with fists held in front of her. "Well, let's hurry up and get started."

Arthur and Kasai watched as the hesitant Shinra lit his feet on fire.

The moment he did, Maki bends low and swung her palm upwards to his chin. Shinra falls backwards, but before Maki would hammer in a punch, Shinra propelled himself off the roof.

Maki's eyes glowed a vibrant purple as she raised her palm to Shinra and curled her fingertips inside in a groping motion.

Shinra's flames extinguished from the soles of his feet. A second generation!

Just before the boy collapsed to the floor, Maki thrusts her arms toward him and shoved him off the ledge of the rooftop.

"Shinra!" Arthur and Kasai cried out.

Maki stood atop the ledge and waved her hand, fingers now straight and unbending as she looked down with a carefree smile.

Kasai watched as Shinra flipped and used his flames to soften the landing. That was a close call.

Next it was Arthur's turn.

"You won't get me like you did him." Arthur gripped his sword hilt with a cross symbol.

"Excalibur!"

Blue sparks erupt from the hilt. The blond cuts the air with a condensed plasma cutter shaped similar to a blade. Maki braces herself. A breeze flew by.

Arthur rushes a few steps forward. Maki attempted to extinguish his pyrokinesis before leaping out of the plasma blade's range. His flames didn't go out.

"My Excalibur can't be dampened as easily as Shinra's flames." Arthur thrust the blade then swings it, all which Maki swiftly avoided. "But a knight can't very well do harm to a princess, either."

Maki firmly grabbed the arm that held Excalibur above his head and kicked behind his knees, bringing him to his knees. "You're forgetting your knightly manners."

She gripped his wrist tightly. "Knights kneel in the presence of princesses, remember?"

The next second she kneed upwards to his chin. "You'll answer to me for your rudeness toward Lieutenant Hinawa."

Kasai was amazed. She only had Hari to fight as a second generation opponent, but with Maki the training will prove to be worthwhile.

"Why, you! So you're not a princess, but an ogre?!" Arthur's Excalibur blade reignited.

Something snapped.

A dangerous bright violet light glowing from Maki's eyes glare at him while her muscles bulge from bursting in madness.

"Who are you calling a gorilla cyclops?!"

"I never said that! Don't you even understand human speech, she-ogre?!"

Kasai overheard Iris remarking how flame-manipulating third generations are best at throwing fuel into the fire and honestly, Kasai couldn't argue that statement.

Shinra suddenly shot up into view and hovered in the air with his flames. "Don't forget about me!"

Maki swerved to the boy with unspoken rage just oozing from her.

"Huh? How come you've got such an ogre-like look on your face?"

Kasai literally face palmed. That was it. These two pea-brained idiots that come from the same pod are going to get it. And she'll be staying from the corner watching them and scolding them to not ever specifically say stuff like "ogre" to a woman. Especially Maki.

"Not you, too, Shinra-san..." Said Iris.

In that moment, Maki's angry face really did morph like a "gorilla cyclops", not that Kasai would admit it openly to her.

"If I can't snuff out your flames..."

Shinra's and Arthur's flames turned into fireballs with faces on them. Kasai thought they were actually cute. They're like flame spirits.

"'Devil' and 'Knight' indeed. If we follow their pattern, then I guess that makes Maki a 'Witch,' doesn't it?" Hinawa characterizes.

Kasai had to agree. Maki does look and match the part.

"I wonder what would that make Kasai, then?" Iris voices aloud, perking said girl's ears up as she watched Shinra and Arthur try to wave the fireballs off to no avail. Kasai was wondering that herself.

"If I remember correctly, there were rumors about a 'bright burning red-haired maiden' that was sometimes compared to a divine angel sent by the Heavens to deliver judgement. They call her 'Valkyrie'."

"So an 'Angel'? That's so cool!"

Kasai pretended to not have heard their conversation. How embarrassing! She hates being glorified like some godly figure. That's a pedestal too high for her to stand on.

"Sputter! Flare!" Maki generates ginormous flames from Shinra and Arthur and merged them together. "Come forth, Bobobo-bobo-bobo!"

A fireball of death was created. But "Bo"? That sounds familiar to Kasai but she would have remembered something goofy as that.

Maki held the fireball above her head before the two boys. "Would you like to keep going?"

Shinra and Arthur look to each other.

It was then Kasai intervenes, "Um, I still haven't gone yet, so I can volunteer to spar in their place. I mean, please put Bobobo...whatever elsewhere." She quickly added. That thing can consume her whole.

Maki blinked before the exterior of a veteran lifted from her face, wrath incurred by the boys disappearing. "Oh, yes! Of course! Sit tight for me, Bobobo-bobo-bobo."

Said fireball floats to the side. It blinked down at Kasai, startling the girl just a little bit. She waved nervously at it. It may be her imagination, but she thought she saw it smile slightly wider. Can these things be sentient, too?

Shinra and Arthur released a sigh of relief before creeping to the safety of the sidelines where Hinawa and Iris stood. Kasai swears, what will they do without her?

Kasai removed her red hoodie to reveal a black tee underneath and entrusted Iris to hold onto it before returning to face Maki. The redhead pulled her black leather gloves more snugly and clenched them into fists.

Kasai has seen how Maki fights up to now. She even has experience fighting against a second generation for three years. Let's see how far Hari's training takes her with Maki. If this ends up a total disaster, she will personally go back home to smack the old man for going senile on her.

The two girls stood silently awaiting the other's move.

Kasai charges in.

Maki braced herself and analyzes her. A simple, direct approach. She has yet to ignite her flames. Or so she thinks.

Kasai sends a straight punch. Maki deflects it, only to raise her forearm from an incoming sweep of a leg towards her head. The woman pushed the limb off her. Kasai spins from the toes of her shoes to swing the other leg at the other side of the head. Instead of guarding, Maki grabbed the ankle, preventing Kasai from moving while her other leg was balancing on the floor.

However, Kasai doesn't stop there. She hops off the floor and thrusts her palms above her head. Orange flames burst from her palms.

Caught off guard, Maki released the ankle to duck low before Kasai would kick her face.

Kasai quickly twirled in midair to change the velocity and this time held her palms perpendicular to her sides. Just when she could have fallen off the ledge, Kasai propelled her body to shoot back at Maki like a rocket.

She was still ducked low at the time Kasai changed direction. Maki swerved her head back and dodge rolled from her line of trajectory.

Kasai avoids smacking into the floor by swooping just before a foot from the surface to glide and soar into the air. She was like a falcon that go to great heights and then stoop at great speed to attack.

Maki thrusts her palm out. When Kasai was a few feet above, she willingly stopped generating flames. She was not letting Maki create fireballs out of her while they were sparring. Hari already took that spot, she didn't need another second generation filling in his place at the cathedral. He made obnoxious glass cat paws one time!

A flicker of surprise flashed Maki's eyes. So that's how it is. Kasai had seen Shinra make that same mistake and learned from that. She _was_ watching and had been waiting for her turn since then.

Maki smirked. At least someone was taking notes instead of idly watching and standing around.

However, mental note taking is not enough to win a battle.

Gravity pulls Kasai to the rooftop. Maki rushes forward before she could land to attack, but Kasai foresaw that. The redhead lifted her foot and slams her heel upon Maki.

The brunette slid underneath her before she realized her swiftness and grabbed the back of Kasai's shirt.

Kasai had to think fast. She swung her hands behind her and activated her flames. However, Maki was one step ahead and used her free hand to negate them.

Kasai cursed internally. She is pulled to the ground face down roughly. She grunted. Maki has her pinned to the floor completey immobilized, keeping her wrists locked together from behind and one leg pressing both of Kasai's from any attempts.

"Checkmate."

The sun has begun to set, twilight light making its entrance over Tokyo.

Kasai panted. Damn, she thought it was going so well, too.

Maki removed herself off the girl who then sits up as she said, "You have a good sense of instinct, but next time work on your firepower. They're rather soft than to your liking."

Kasai accepted her hand and was lifted off the floor. "I noticed that, too, early on when I started out. I'll do my best to work my way around it. Thank you for the sparring, I appreciated it." She bowed.

Maki never received such earnest response from an earnest character before. Her seriousness tied in with her appreciation somehow warmed her heart. She couldn't help but smile. "Aw, no problem! And don't worry, you only just started today. You'll gain experience in no time!"

White sprays shoot at the flaming ball that had been stationed at the side the entire sparring session, courtesy of Hinawa. Maki gasped and despaired at the horrific sight of her dear creation being sniffed out by Hinawa's fire extinguisher.

"Bobobo-bobo-bobo!"

Maki flailed her arms around and hopped to no avail as Bobobo was reduced to thin air.

As Shinra and Arthur were left alone in their thoughts, the former looked to Kasai.

She stood with lifted open palms, jade green eyes contemplating deeply into them. A frown twisted her lips.

It's apparent that her powers are rather weak. Why, though? She doesn't know how to compensate for their lackluster strength aside from training her body.

She closed her fists.

Not enough. She needs to become stronger. That's the only solution.

That evening, Kasai was led to her would-be bedroom by Maki, which was next door to Maki and Iris' shared room. At the moment, Kasai would be the only occupant as the third female member. It's a little lonely to be the only one to sleep on a bunk bed, but she didn't mind.

Kasai sat on the bottom bed and plopped her leather brown messenger bag beside her. She pulled out a familiar toy. The amber light shone on the metal surface.

Kasai still has yet to master Hari's training regimen. Even without his presence, Hari encouraged her to keep following it through. She was about halfway to achieving her goal, but regardless it's a pain to bring the iron kendama everywhere on her person. Her bags almost ripped open because of that.

Kasai cupped her cheek and propped her elbow on her knee. Baring a deadpan, she played with the skill toy a few times. The drumming noise filled in the otherwise peaceful silence.

By the fifth round, a few knocks that were not from the kendama pounded from the door. It was then the iron ball landed on the spike. Kasai stored the kendama in her bag and went to open the door. It was the sister, Iris.

"Hello, Kasai-san. Maki and I were wondering if you'd like to take a bath with us? You must be exhausted coming all the way here and training on the same day." Iris says, wide light blue eyes awaiting her reply.

Kasai smiled sheepishly. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm sorry. I'm actually not comfortable with stuff like that. Changing and bathing in public facilities... I don't look like it, but I'm more shy than the next person."

While that's not a lie, why Kasai really didn't want to go is because of her hideous burnt scar. She couldn't expose them so openly.

Iris waved her hands. "Oh, I understand. I'll let Maki-san know that, too. You're always free to use them, of course. Have a good night."

Kasai nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Sister. And you too."

Iris bowed politely before leaving. Kasai held the door momentarily staring her back before returning inside to close it and plop back on her new bed.

Kasai fell on her backside and faced the roof of the bunk bed.

She thought of Kaen. The day he Infernalized, the same day she discovered her powers, and the path she chose to take from there on...

She held her black forearm sleeve. Sometimes she would feel the searing burn even after these years. It's weird. Despite the actual burning sensation no longer apparent, the sting is alive. Her left arm would be numb from it, but at the same time she believed it was a signal of sorts. It could be from Kaen.

She let out a scoff. As if. No one would believe that. It could just be her delusional mind framing deception as the truth.

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai's reflection glistening from the golden yellow ramen stared back at her. It looks delicious.

The aroma of freshly made noodles lifted her nostrils with an enticed appetite.

Obi treated her as well as Shinra and Arthur, all three new recruits, to a ramen restaurant called Ippudo Ramen for lunch the following day Kasai and Arthur arrived. The captain thought this would be a nice little welcoming party. After all, the recently established Company 8 has _three_ new members of third generations joining within a short time.

Slurping noise from the second and third seats beside her were heard.

_'I can definitely eat faster than him!'_ is what Shinra and Arthur must be thinking when they sucked the noodles in fast.

"Make sure to chew before you swallow." Obi reminded, casting a stern glance to the boys to mind their manners.

Shinra and Arthur broke down the noodles in their stuffed cheeks while giving the other a competitive edge. Kasai couldn't resist a soft snicker. Boys.

She sensed a pair of eyes on her. From under the rim of her flannel red cap, she spotted Obi looking her way. She stood straighter.

"Don't let the food get cold, Kasai." He said, tone lighter in reassurance. He quirked a smile.

"R-Right..." Kasai readjusted her cap and twisted the rim behind her before splitting the wooden chopsticks clean in half and slurping some noodles as well.

"Thank you for the food!"

The four head back to the cathedral with full stomachs.

"Delish grub, Captain." Arthur said.

"Hey, mind your tone." Shinra scolded. Arthur was being too familiar to their superior.

Despite that, Obi said, "Yeah, glad to hear it. That restaurant _is_ delish."

Kasai was quietly following them in their orange jumpsuit attires. She had her sleeves rolled just above her elbows and a closed collar unlike Shinra or Obi with one button loose. Like their affiliation to Company 8, they branded the number eight emblem on their left arm.

Kasai had wished for an attachable hoodie to hide her hair, but it would get caught by something during training. Instead, she made do with a cap that she'll wear when outside the cathedral. At least she can wear a hoodie under her official fire brigade uniform.

Obi noticed Shinra walking slower and stopped to peer closer at the contemplation written across the boy's face. He didn't even acknowledge it until he and Obi were a mere hair length from their noses bumping into each other.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Shinra?" Obi asked, oblivious to the close proximity.

Said boy's rigid smile twitched. "N-Nothing at all, sir."

They stood like that for a few seconds until Obi was apparently okay with his response that he stood straighter. He then resumes walking in front of him, Arthur following suit.

"Training right after eating isn't good for you, so I guess there's no choice but to do some office work." The captain said.

Kasai was beside Shinra as she inquired quietly for him, "What's up, Shinra? Is Arthur being here bother you _that_ much?"

He looked to the side, making somewhat of a pouty face. "It'd be a lie if I said no..."

Kasai quirked a smile. "Well, at least I'm here. Come on, let's go."

Some time later, they, along with Hinawa, were in the shooting range testing out equipment. Shinra made a shot that was borderline target range (which is pretty bad) with the Type 7 Firefighting Axe. According to Hinawa, when you pull the trigger, a Sacred Spike shoots out of the axe's end.

Kasai played with its weight. It was as heavy as an actual gun (she knew because Hari once made her hold a tool that was as heavy as a gun).

She tests her shooting skills. The spike pierced dead center of the Infernal dummy's core.

Kasai was pleasantly surprised she achieved a perfect bullseye. She honestly wasn't thinking too much when she did. All she did was aim, focus, and fire.

Hinawa acknowledged this from his place beside her while he was checking off the axe's working condition. Kasai was told by Maki that his second generation ability controls the gunpowder inside bullets and can make the impact stronger and weaker. As a veteran marksman Hinawa is, Kasai would assume she won brownie points with him despite him not saying anything and scribbling some things down.

It was peculiar, though. Kasai, Shinra, and Arthur are third generations who can manifest their own flames. They might not even need the equipment to kill Infernals, unlike Obi who is nonpowered and always has to equip over 30 kilos of gear on missions.

Unfortunately, the company doesn't have an engineer yet and Hinawa is filling that spot, though he doesn't really mind. Kasai know Hari and Vulcan who are best at creating and mending, but neither are exactly willing to help within their interests. Especially Vulcan...

She tries not to think too much about their current relationship at the moment. Vulcan really doesn't like anything and anyone related to Haijima Industries, and the Fire Force along with Kasai are no exception. Ever since she graduated she hasn't kept in touch with him, mostly because of _that_ conversation that left a sour taste in her mouth.

The fire bell trilled throughout the cathedral. Maki rushes in to report, "An Infernal has appeared in Taito-ku, Iriya District, sir!"

Kasai lowered the axe. This is it. Her first Infernal mission.

**~Fire Force~**

It was evening when Company 8 set out on suppressing an Infernal. Hinawa drove the Matchbox truck vehicle to their destination while the rest were inside in the amber lit seating space, dressed in their blue stripe uniforms.

Kasai wore a crimson red hood over her head like Arthur has, although her sleeves are short underneath as well as her uniform. Maki had trimmed them just this morning to accommodate for her flame abilites. As the turnout coat sleeves were just above her elbows, she wore thin black sleeves that cover her otherwise exposed skin.

Kasai was sitting beside Iris and across Obi as he stated, "This one's a fire in a detached house. It's conceivable that we'll have to put them to rest in close quarters."

The captain handed Shinra the Type 7 axe from inside his coat.

"Keep your weapons hidden inside your turnout coats. Under no circumstances display them publicly." He said firmly.

Kasai stared at her balled fists laid atop her lap. What kind of weapon should she have equipped for the near future? Right now she only has her gloves. Even if she were to request one, who would make them? Haijima Industries only manufacture the common equipments. They wouldn't take requests without a fee.

Kasai will have to hold off on it, then. Her gloves are sufficient for now.

They arrive in front of the house housing an Infernal. Oddly enough, it's a very quiet fire scene. Tame, even.

Kasai glanced behind her. A young teenage girl had tears in her lifeless eyes as they bored the ground before her fetal position on the side of the road.

According to Obi, her mother also infernalized two years ago. Now this time, her father was advocated by the flames.

Kasai frowned behind the curtain of her hood. How terrible. Will this become a pattern for this girl? To lose her family members one by one in periods of a mere few years?

"I hear there have been a lot of strange incidents at fire scenes lately." Obi said. "Stay on your toes."

"Roger!"

Kasai caught eye of Shinra and Arthur shuffling around and bit back a squawk. These idiots just whipped out their weapons! After Obi had _just_ warned them not to!

Kasai quickly swerved her eyes back to the girl behind them. Fortunately because Kasai was standing between Shinra and Arthur, the girl hasn't noticed them. Even then, her head was bowed low from the world, preoccupied with her father's tragic transformation.

Regardless, Obi called the duo out to the backyard to have a "talk". It was really awkward. Kasai was glad to not be a hopeless idiot.

Kasai silently sighed and heaved her shoulders when the three moved elsewhere. She turns back and approached to kneel before the girl.

She slowly meets her gentle warm green eyes kindled by the sunset.

Kasai smiled one of reassurance. "It's all right. We're here, now. Your father will sleep soundly in peace with your mother soon enough."

The girl shakily nods. Her hunched frame slowly melted away as she felt her words and calm unwavering gaze reach her heart. She clasped her hands tightly and squeezed her eyelids shut, tears trickling freely down her pale cheeks. "I... If you can..."

Kasai patiently listens as the young girl breathe through the knot forming in her throat. She had something more she wanted to say that Kasai didn't stop her.

"C-Could you please... tell my dad I love him? Everything was so sudden, I never got to tell him that today. I hope," she sucked in a deep breath of air, "he'll say hi to mom for me..."

Kasai's eyes creased. "I understand. What's your name?"

"Mikako..."

"All right, Mikako-san. I'll make sure your message is delivered loud and clear." Kasai stands up to her feet.

The company moves in. When they entered the living room, only the light from the window shone the area. Transparent curtains bellowed softly along the gentle breeze. Graced by the light is an Infernal fully clothed sitting quietly before a porcelain white tea set of poured tea and a few macaroons sitting delicately on a plate.

Kasai's expression stiffened as the Infernal acknowledged their presence, straight white teeth in a perpetual tight grin accompanying beady white pupils within flaming orange eye sockets.

His black skull and fiery head was enough to swarm her mind with memories of Kaen's Infernalization. Kaen was like that, too. He was basking in flames alive, silently still as though the flames were nothing but thin air.

This man is not going berserk at the sight of them. He may have some self-awareness, or it could his Infernal instincts telling him to stay put. Whatever it was, this Infernal case is tamed.

"Captain, let me be the one to put him to rest." Arthur volunteers.

Shinra swerved a glance to the blond. "Hang on a second. That Infernal still hasn't done anything yet."

"Don't be a dumbass! The man is sitting there enduring the tremendous pain of those flames. We have to put him out of his misery, quickly." Arthur said.

Kasai solemnly closed her eyes in silent agreement. Considering Arthur's ability, his is the best merciful method to send the man away peacefully. He wouldn't notice by the time that happens.

"1706." Obi said. "Moving to put the Infernal to rest."

The hilt of Arthur's sword pops off the sheath. "We cannot allow you to suffer any more pain than this. Sister, the prayer."

"Right." Iris pressed her fingertips together, and so did everyone else as she chanted, "The flame is the soul's breath. The black smoke is the soul's release. Ashes thou wert and art. May thy soul..."

Arthur stood behind the Infernal and pressed his hilt behind where the core is. Blue eyes illuminate from under the casting shadows of Arthur's hood. "Return to the great flame of fire."

Excalibur's blade manifested from the hilt. In a flash, blue plasma penetrated the Infernal's core. The flames sprouting from his head were snuffed out along with his life. His body disintegrates and fades into ash.

"Latom."

_"Latom."_

Kasai was apprehensive to open her eyes. Behind the shunned curtains, she recalls the first time she put an Infernal to rest two years ago when she was searching for Kaen. Her fist impaling a black vessel crumbling before her eyes still burns to this day. She remembered the static paralysis of her numb hands that went cold the moment the fleeting embers of the Infernal left her. What she had punched was alive, as if she had blown a hole in a human's body with her bare fist. Are Infernals still considered human at that point? They were former humans who had unfortunately succumbed to their demise that is the flames.

Kasai's brows scrunched as a frown settled. One day, Kaen will face the same ending. Would Kasai really have the courage to finally put him to sleep by the time fate weaves their paths together? The Kasai who turned a blind eye of the possibility that her brother would manifest into an Infernal so soon was not prepared in any shape of form. What about the person she became today? It may be too soon in her career to think that, but the prospect of her hands crushing his small frame into dust is a future she knew she will have to face.

"...Mi...ka...ko…"

Kasai's praying hands twitched. A man's voice... It wasn't Obi or Hinawa, right?

"Your mother and I...will be watching over you..."

Kasai finally fluttered her eyes open.

The world around her had become a blank white canvas. Only a man and a woman were seen standing by the other side as they looked directly her way. Her breath hitched. Could they be...?

The man smiled gently, the folds of his wrinkles caving by the corners and carrying a shimmer of content and peace in his eyes. "I'm sorry to leave you behind, Mikako. Mama and Papa have faith you will continue living on with us in your heart."

Kasai's heart ached of something bittersweet. Every life that breathes has to come to an end. She understood that. Kasai could feel warmth radiate from the husband and wife. Though they have left their shells, it was as though she was sensing their souls radiating life. She wondered if Mikako was self-aware of their warmth that loved their daughter dearly only for it to be snatched away by the corrupt flames of damnation.

The man's smile then curved upside down as an alert sharpness molded his eyes. "You must hurry and leave. An unknown threat is about to disrupt the peace any moment."

Kasai did not realize she had held her breath for as long as the momentary fleeting departure was that she returned to reality. She was still in a prayer like the rest of the company who were silently paying their respects. How long has it been since she had that peculiar meeting with the ghosts of Mikako's parents? A minute? Not even 30 seconds?

Kasai did not know what just occurred. Whatever it was, that will have to come after.

Her ears, trained to distinguish the sound of burning flames apart from others, picked up the crackling of explosives above them. She shot her head up to the ceiling. From the corners, she could identify black ashes seeping through.

Shinra, who had noticed she broke out of her prayers, was watching her peculiarly. Before he could inquire, Kasai suddenly cried out, "Everyone, get out quick! Explosions!"

"What-!"

The ceiling crumbles from the explosion. Everyone ducked and huddled close together from any stray falling debris and dust clouds swarming the living room. Obi commanded the company to escape the fire scene and soon everyone but Obi and Shinra, the second last member to leave the room, were in the safety of the untouched hallway corridors. The planks and pipes collapsed, but thankfully for Obi's superhuman strength raised through training, he easily shrugged them off.

However, Kasai could hear the captain raise his voice against whoever decided to disturb the fire scene and the residence. The nice, friendly Obi who has a big heart of gold who never showed rage has this side to him. Such a change somehow struck Kasai hard at the realization. She had assumed nothing could really shake him to the core, but of course that was the impression made within two days. Everyone has more than one side they often portray in daily life.

Company 8 head back to the streets where Mikako was waiting. As Kasai watched her superior hand the girl a picture frame of her and her parents, she wondered how heroic figures could smile in the face of evil and injustice almost on a constant basis. They really have to carry the pain and burdens of the people they save on their shoulders, no matter how broad they are, that are not easy to dismantle. The load is not removed once you saved the day. It stays with you for a long time, if not forever.

Mikako swelled into tears and clung to the picture of the only memory of them smiling happily in one captured moment of her life.

Kasai tugged her hood lower until the rim was drooping just below her nose. She is not one to be easily emotional, at least prior to losing Kaen to the flames. If she made a funny face right now, she wouldn't be strong. To her, expressing vulnerability before her brother means he would feel unsafe. That his elder sister is not an unbreakable shield who will protect him. If her resolve quakes at the loss of a stranger's family, then she has a lot to learn before she could stand up for her own problems.

That same night, Kasai laid in bed staring at the roof of the bunk bed in deep thought.

There was a woman who willingly embraced Kasai's judgement onto her final moments; the first Infernal she confronted after Kaen. Even now that moment was almost bizarre for her. How the Infernal woman had the self-awareness to open her arms and accept Kasai as the one who would slay her, how Kasai could actually see a completely different person replacing a flaming body...

And just then, she had a similar experience with Mikako's parents. She was sure she was the only one to know of this. Yet why is she able to communicate to the souls trapped in flames? Why do her hands always turn numb at the connection?

Could this be a clue to the phenomenon?

Emerald eyes slowly closed.

Behind them, she could see Kaen staring back into her. The image of his human frame would flicker to a ball of flames dancing around a black skull.

Kasai bit a sharp gasp and instinctively clasped a hand on her black forearm.

She does not think she'll get used to the numb sensation, nor the sendoffs given to Infernals, anytime soon.

She sometimes has the same dream: a girl whose burning, crisp red hair contrasting her black silhouette had her hands pierce an Infernal's core. The girl would sob loudly before the limp body hanging on her wrist and staring lifelessly into her scarlet red eyes stained from malice and corruption. She would cradle the heap of charcoal remains in her arms while kneeling atop a white pool that could represent the tears she shed or the blood belonging to either the girl or the corpse. Perhaps both.

There lied not an elder sister who could not do anything for her only brother, but a girl who thirsts for the power that can defy the Sun God and ravage them into oblivion, while cursing the world to burn in hell for all she cared about.

Unbeknownst to her, her unspoken desires will manifest into flames that would carry out that exact wish.

**[Welcome to Company 8]**

**Random Trivia Corner \- Kasai's favorite type of music is jazz.**


	7. Ashes and Ashes

Before Kasai had known it, today is the Rookie Fire Soldier Games. All eight companies (with the exception of the 7th who don't partake in this kind of event) have gathered in an expansive field where the site of the event will be held.

The spectators will be members of each company as well as Haijima Industries and the Fire Defense Agency. Hence, Maki, Hinawa, and Obi will be watching rooting for their new additions. That would explain why Maki and Hinawa are dressed formally.

"Wow! Wone Wone Nyine!" Maki exclaimed.

"Wone Wone Nyine?"

The clueless Shinra and Arthur oddly look at the trio of characters consisting of a dog-faced old man, an actual dog, and a female white cat dressed in the regular gray firefighter uniforms in the order of 119 respectively. It is also the emergency number to call for help in dire times in Tokyo.

Kasai had seen their faces a few times on hazard signs and posters advertising safety instructions. Shinra and Arthur really need to get out more.

"You don't know them? They're the Fire Defense Agency's mascot characters. Wone Wone Nyine!"

"But one of them is just an older man." Shinra remarked, baffled.

"Ah, you mean Mamoru-kun?"

According to Maki, the story behind that was apparently the mascots started out as two dogs and one cat, but someone at the Fire Defense Agency complained about all three being animals. In the end, one of them was compromised and became a dog-faced older man which is Mamoru.

"What's wrong with having them be two dogs and a cat?" Shinra inquired.

"Huh? But Mamoru-kun is cute!"

Shinra pointed at said mascot. Maki nodded insistently even on the second time Shinra repeated "Eh?" and continued pointing at Mamoru. Maki's view on cute is a mystery to Shinra.

Kasai honestly didn't care. She was more interested in meeting other fellow Fire Soldiers from other companies.

Speaking of, she was wandering around the set up tents when she encountered a certain former classmate of her's.

"Hey, Ogun! How's Company 4 treating you?" Kasai went up to the young man.

His swirly irises lit up at the sight of the redhead. She was hiding her hair with her trademark crimson red hoodie like always, even after they became official firefighters.

"Kasai! Everything's been fine. Lieutenant Paat was wondering how you've been managing with Shinra since you two are working in Company 8. I heard Arthur also joined, too." He sent a sheepish smile.

Kasai's eyelids fell. "I missed the times when you were playing the middleman for them. Those idiots are at it with their usual antics as always. Unlike you, I don't have the patience to deal with their chaos."

Ogun chuckled. "I thought so. I'm glad to hear you guys are together, at least. It's almost like you three are inseparable."

"Actually, I don't apply to that inclusion. It's more of Shinra and Arthur than me." Kasai said. Bitter rivals who won't come to an agreement, especially over heroes versus knights.

"But enough with the same old same old," Kasai digress, "To answer Lieutenant Paat's question, we're all doing well at the 8th. Everyone is pretty nice and professional at their jobs. With a small group, we have an intimate relationship."

Ogun smiles. "I'm glad to hear that. I think it's nice to work with a smaller staff. You get to know people a lot more that way. The 4th has enough to raise an army, and I don't even know the guy who trains next to me."

Kasai reciprocated the smile. "I'm sure you can do it. You'll be fine."

The announcement of the competition commencement rang throughout the site.

Both former classmates perked up.

"Let's do our best as fellow rookie soldiers." Ogun lifted his palm.

Kasai smirked, the light of healthy determination flashing in her eyes. "I don't plan on beating around the bush."

They exchanged a high-five before leaving to retrieve their turnout gear.

When all participants gathered in their trademark blue stripe coats, they were lined up before a building stranded in the middle of the field. Kasai could already assume this is a simulation of sorts where they rescue people trapped in the building. The goal of this is to be the first to reach the crewman posing as an Infernal.

Kasai glances to either side. A bored shaggy blonde young man stood on her right baring the number 5 emblem. A soldier from Company 5, huh. That was the company she originally intended to join but couldn't get in. That was before she came to know the 8th a bit more that she liked being with Shinra, Obi, and the others.

Now on her left...

Kasai tried not to stare too much. A raven-haired pigtail girl was exposing her black bikini top and bare torso for the world to witness. Not only does it lower her defense immensely, but isn't she cold, too?

Must've been a real eye candy for the men.

"Is everyone ready?" The proctor began. All soldiers braced themselves. "Start!" He snapped his fingers and flames were generated.

Kasai stood knowing this is easy for someone with abilities like her's. That also includes...

Fists and feet bursted into flames. Two individuals propelled themselves into the air.

Shinra and Kasai shared eye contact. The former quirked a challenging grin and amplified his flames to further boost his speed. "Sorry, Kasai, but I'll be going ahead!"

Kasai cursed at her disadvantage. They both have the same usage of their pyrokinesis, yet she can't rival Shinra's speed. It could just be her lack of experience compared to the boy who has trained since he was a toddler and obtained his powers. Besides that, Kasai also presumed the power of her flames were as Maki would say, "soft". They were so soft that she bet Obi could take the flames head on and would only feel a tickle graze him.

Her frustration towards the fact fueled her flames. How irritating! She might as well just fight bare handed.

Kasai squinted against the breeze that pulled her hood back, apple red hair spilling behind her and her hood trailing behind. Shinra has already made his way inside.

Kasai lands on the ledge before entering through the gaping window pane. Shinra couldn't have gone too far...

She treads down the hall straight ahead where Shinra was last seen. The inside is pitch black if it weren't for the bright blue stripes on her coat glowing.

Kasai frowned. For a simulation, the fire scene is too quiet. Wouldn't your typical Infernal rampage inside the facility already? The survivors should be scrambling for help, and that's where she comes in to save them.

Yet the scene is black. No signs of life. There was only neon blue lights.

Kasai proceeds with caution. How unsettling.

From the end of the hall she spotted a blue light. That must be Shinra.

Flames sprout underneath the light. Shinra activated his pyrokinesis? Against who? Could it be a threat who infiltrated the Games?

Kasai sprinted into a dash. Over the clicking heels pounding the floor, she sharpened her ears and listened to the crackling sound strikingly familiar to explosive powder. It was the same one that exploded the roof of Mikako's residence.

Kasai thrusted her arm for the back of Shinra's collar and pulled him behind her as she counterattacks the flow of black sand with her plume of orange flames. She shielded her face from the burst of black smoke with the same arm.

Suddenly the cloud cleared and an arm swings sideways toward her head. Kasai deflects it with the raised arm she held. Another arm lunges for her other side until Kasai held the curled fist with her whole hand and kept it in place. She has a close up of the suspect's face.

A man wearing a black patterned bandana across the left side of the face bared a menacing grin chewing a cigarette between his teeth. Concentric black circular irises in a pool of indigo zeroed in on the new presence.

Shinra coughed from the abrupt tug of his collar suffocating his neck. He then immediately recognized the girl who had saved him from an explosion to the face.

"Kasai!" He exclaimed.

Kasai's grip on the man's curled fist tightened as a bead of sweat cooled her clenching brows. She was struggling to resist the raw strength of a grown man against a little girl.

The man sneered. He did wonder how she knew when to rescue the Devil boy from the ashes they they posses no knowledge of. "Looks like I caught a sparrow."

Kasai gritted her teeth inside her pursed lips. She lit her palm and hand on fire. Her eyes widened by the unfazed reaction. She was burning his fist and he didn't flinch. A third generation?

His sneer fell flat. "Is that supposed to be your firepower?"

Kasai thrusted her free arm behind her. The man pulled his caged fist back, throwing her off guard at the tug of her limb making her wince from the pull of her muscles torn unnaturally. The man slipped from her grip and swung his arm from below to deliver an uppercut to her torso and to the ceiling.

Kasai choked on her lungs. She gasped upon the collision of her back to the ceiling. This guy is bad news. No matter how strong Shinra's flames are, no matter how fast he is, neither he nor Kasai together can detain him! Just who is he?

Kasai's body surrenders to gravity. Before she could collapse to the floor, Shinra had caught her. He flew to the other side of the battlefield and landed safely with the girl in his arms.

"Kasai! You okay?"

Kasai had left her conscious for a split moment before she stiffly nodded, her mind still wrapping her head through how fast and sudden everything was. "Y-Yeah, thanks, Shinra..."

She quickly gets off him and the two were back on their feet, side by side facing the lone threat disrupting the Rookie Games.

"Who are you to ruin the Games and harm two crewmen on top of that?" Kasai demanded, fists held up in a fighting stance. "You even attacked my colleague and fellow firefighter. What's your beef with him?"

He perpetually sneered. "Angel and Devil..." The man in black blew a whiff of smoke from his cigarette. The ashy wisps somehow trailed and formed into the aforementioned words. "A peculiar pair who get along so well. Or are they really?"

Shinra and Kasai simultaneously shot forward with their feet and hands to respectively kick and punch the man without uttering a word. He demonstrates unspoken flexibility when he simply leaned back to avoid their attack. When the two teens bounce back in midair to attack again, the adult had already returned standing upright and swiped his hand in a wide arc.

Flames manifested in the shape of cards flew straight for them. They braced for the contact and returned to the floor after shrugging off traces of soot and heat left by the cards.

"Stop spouting riddles like a know-it-all, damn it!" Kasai retorted. This fight is getting nowhere, and neither was this interrogation. Also, what was he implying about her and Shinra's friendship? What would _he_ know about them?

"Then how much do you two _really_ know, I wonder? Are you self-aware of the secrets this world is hiding? The secrets adults hide with their lies and false answers?"

Kasai frowned. As much as she hates to admit it, they knew little to none. Pretty much the whole world does not know. Except this guy. "I don't know what you're trying to start, but that doesn't excuse you from assaulting the innocent and disrupting the Games."

"Would you believe me when I said that the Devil's brother is still alive?" The man suddenly asked.

Kasai heard of Shinra's little brother from the boy himself. The brother, Shō, is apparently the same age as Kaen, both being 13 and four years younger than their older siblings. They once talked about the idea of their little brothers becoming friends like Shinra and Kasai are if Shō was alive and Kaen did not Infernalize. She was the only one whom Shinra had confided into about the truth behind the false fabricated rumors.

Kasai would not want to believe it from someone hostile like him. Yet when she glanced to Shinra for his reaction, the hesitance wavering in his eyes revealed more than what words can say.

She pursed her lips and reverted her gaze to the third party. "Is that why you're here? To taunt his past and convince him to join your side?"

"You catch on quick, a few steps ahead, actually." The man admitted. She was no simple-minded girl.

Kasai dryly smirked. "I don't know where or how you know that, assuming it's true, but I don't suppose you have a tidbit to share for me? Mister Wise-Guy?"

He grinned. "Interesting thought, but I came only for the Devil. An Angel would not mix well with our kind."

"Then you're talking to the wrong guy, also. Because Shinra is a hero, not a devil!"

Kasai leaned to Shinra for him to hear, "You take the crewmen out. I'll keep this guy occupied." With his flames, he can carry both of them out. Kasai can't as her hands and arms are required to lift people.

Before he could protest, Kasai rushed forward.

"Kasai!"

The man generated his cards and swipes them. Kasai ducked low and sweeps a low kick. He leaps above the arc. In that instance, Kasai's hand supporting her body on the floor bursted into a pillar of flames. She shot a knee for his face. He dodged it with ease.

Kasai twisted and lands safely on the ceiling. Half-lidded neon green eyes bored their light V irises coolly at the hostile threat. Her red locks flowed freely from her upside down position.

The man whistled. "How cool."

He sliced the air with one card. However, he threw it in the opposite direction...

Kasai dilated her eyes. Before she could quickly propel after the card, a plasma blade cuts it before it would hit their target.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, 'Infernal'."

"Arthur!"

Said blond has arrived! Along with... the girl whom Kasai recognized wearing a bikini underneath the open turnout coat?

"A suspicious man has snuck into the games facility! He's brought harm to two crewmen who are now injured! Go report this to the captains outside!" Shinra relayed.

"What?!" Arthur's formerly shocked expression turned confident. "Don't lie to me. I'm gonna be the winner."

"Huh?!"

"I'm gonna catch him!" Arthur says as he charges in with Excalibur in hand.

"Oh, you stupid knight!" Cried an exasperated Shinra. Arthur really doesn't listen to what he says. If Kasai was the one to say it, then Arthur would have believed her, no questions asked.

Why would Shinra even lie about something serious? He's not a cheater. That would go against his heroic morals and virtue. Of course, Arthur would disagree with the whole "hero charade".

As Arthur attempts to land a blow on the man who continues to evade with graceful ease, Kasai tried to make up for Arthur's misses by following up with her punches. Despite their teamwork against a single man, he has yet to receive a scratch, much less break a sweat. He's no ordinary enemy. Where did he obtain these skills?

When Arthur and Kasai fell back for a momentary pause (they knew they were attacking to no avail even when they tried to not give him a chance for a breather), the cat lady dashed into the fray.

"Don't forget about me!" Pink red cat ears protruding from the crown of her head sprouted along with two forked tails that extended and set the man ablaze.

Kasai was watching the man's reaction the entire time. He didn't even flinch, the same way when she used her flames on his fist. Instead, a black powder substance wafted toward the cat girl's unsuspecting face. Kasai leaped to grab and propel themselves out of the explosion's hit range. They land safely on the floor and away from the explosion. Pitch black smoke swarms the room.

"They're taking things this far in the Rookie Games?" The cat girl said.

"Like I told you, the competition is on hold!" Shinra repeats.

When the clouds eventually dispersed, the man was revealed to have two tiny glass bottles spilling ashes.

"Shinra, if you insist on being a hero, then go ahead and try to rescue every last person here."

Everyone watched as the ashes crept their way to the ceiling. Kasai knew it. This is definitely the same third party who disrupted the fire scene at Mikako's residence. Before they could chase the man down, he had disappeared into the darkness and left a mess for them to clean up.

"We have to get out of here, now! It's gonna explode!" Shinra told everyone.

As he went to retrieve the unconscious crewman, Kasai ordered, "Arthur, cut through the ceiling! The only way is up!"

He activated Excalibur. "As you command, princess." He leaped to cut a triangle above them. When the carved triangle did not collapse, Arthur closed his eyes and smirked. "Hmph, my cuts were too brilliant to let the ceiling fall down."

"Move it! We're busting through the ceiling, right?" The cat girl moved Arthur aside and unleashed her third generation powers. The fiery forked tails surge from her behind and punched the metal plate out.

"All right! Cat lady, you grab onto me! Arthur, Shinra!" Kasai told them, turning her back to the pigtail girl in open invitation. Without a word, she clung to Kasai's back like a koala and wrapped her arms around her neck securely. Arthur leaped onto Shinra and the pair of flighty pyrokinetic users immediately rocketed out of the facility as fast as they could before the massive explosion would directly hit them.

Kasai has yet to reach Shinra's unmatched speed, but this is one of the times where she has to will her resolve through her flames until she almost runs out of oxygen to use.

Faster... Faster!

Kasai's hands twitched. Despite the pressure straining her fingers, she is not going to half-ass it to the very end!

As fast as they could be, they cannot avoid the explosion that caught up to them. Shinra had almost lost his grip on the crewmen but the same cannot be said for Arthur and the cat lady. Fortunately he and Kasai have the mobility in midair. Shinra clutched the crewmen tightly in his hands. "Arthur! Cat lady!"

Kasai sees the cat lady flailing for help while Arthur had surrendered to his free falling fate.

Before Kasai could try to reach for the girl first, a man leaped into the sky and caught her in his arms.

A burning right eye behind an eyepatch and the number 1 emblem on his freely draped turnout coat... She recognized his profile. This man is the captain of Company 1, Leonardo Burns!

"You get those two safely down on the ground," Burns said to Shinra before glancing to the free falling Kasai above him, "You do the same for your fellow 8th friend over there."

Kasai met his gaze evenly through the flying debris. She _was_ planning on that. "Right!"

The redhead flew for Arthur and dove underneath him. "Grab on!" She said.

"A knight does not have the princess carry him-"

"Neither would a knight refuse an order from the princess! Come on!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Arthur coiled his arms over Kasai's shoulders and around her neck. As they arrive the bottom, Kasai softens the landing along with her flames. The moment she lands the soles of her shoes on the soft earthy surface, she collapsed, dragging Arthur down with her who staggered to his feet before he was about to topple behind her. The blond plays the staggering off coolly.

Kasai heaved a long sigh of relief. The fight with the mysterious guy was rather intense. Now she's just glad that was over.

"Shinra! Kasai!" Captain Obi ran up to the pair still collapsed on the floor. They were exhausted, that was without a doubt.

Obi crouched and ruffled their heads. "I saw that! You two saved all four of them! You're heroes, you know that?"

The praise resonated more with Shinra, but Kasai was delighted nonetheless. She thought she didn't do much compared to Shinra, though, but said nothing against that.

They cast a quick grin to each other and smiled to their captain. "Thank you very much!"

Thus, the Rookie Games ended on an unfortunate notice as fire extinguishers sprayed upon the fire burning the top of the building.

**~Fire Force~**

Unsurprisingly, there was no news of yesterday's incident regarding the mysterious man named Joker who infiltrated the Rookie Games. The media does hide that kind of stuff, Kasai thought to herself as she wrote in her journal detailing the aforementioned incident, squeezing a hand grip on her other hand.

She is still keeping record of her days for Kaen since day one of her training. Only about less than half of the book is written. She is not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

The office telophone trills the office room.

Arthur picks it up. "This is Arthur Boyle, lord of Camelot. What is the nature of your message?"

As he addressed the title, Maki turned to him horrified. The next second, she hand chopped his head, telephone now to her ear. "I'm sorry about that. Special Fire Force Company 8."

From her desk next to Maki's, Kasai flatly watched this interaction unfold before writing, _Onions were sliced that day._

When Maki was done over the phone, she reports that a dog got caught up in a tree and can't get back down again. Usually that kind of task is for the regular firefighters, but the company gets calls mistaking Fire Soldiers for the normal firefighters all the time.

Maki asked Shinra and Arthur particularly because they haven't kept up on their paperwork. They wouldn't clear that anytime soon.

"Kasai and I will take care of the rest of that." The young woman offered.

Kasai internally heaved her shoulders in exasperation. Even if Kasai does her work, that doesn't mean she enjoys it. Who would become a Fire Soldier for _papers_?

The fact that Arthur was visibly joyous to get his head out of the heaps of paperwork made her irritated. Sometimes not doing your work is a reward in itself, huh. Just like how being late instead of early sometimes works out in the end. Why did she have to be so diligent?

Shinra and Arthur volunteered to go, though the latter was just intent on an excuse to avoid paperwork.

"Shouldn't we report this to Lieutenant beforehand?" Kasai inquired after the pair just left the room. She had just realized that.

Maki dismissed her. "It's just a dog rescue. Plus," she paled a few shades, "how can I report a minor issue to him? He'd get angry with me!"

Kasai could see that happening. Hinawa would have opposed the two boys going for such a simple task when they're needed elsewhere.

"If you say so..." Kasai said. She set aside her journal and plucked a newspaper she had neglected to read today while Maki pulled out some of Arthur's untouched work on top of her desk.

There was an article she had marked that was relevant and that was the case of Setsuo Miyamoto. The man who was a firefighter but killed four people on a spree... Ever since that unfortunate incident, people's discontent for the Fire Defense Agency and firefighters has grown. It turns out his verdict is scheduled to be announced today. Word is that he will probably be found not guilty for psychiatric reasons.

Kasai doesn't understand the decision if he were to actually be declared not guilty. Murder -especially blatant indiscriminate sprees- is inexcusable. There should be no question to send this man to jail. She speculated that the decision is likely bribed or negotiated with the judge by the defendant. Corruption of a lawful government is a black canvas painted thickly in white to hide even the most diminutive black spots.

Kasai had once opted to go visit the trial in action, but she is a Fire Soldier required to be ready to be deployed once an Infernal in the 8th's jurisdiction is reported. She can't leave her station.

Who would have thought this would be the same man who would Infernalize this very day?

Everyone was preparing their equipment and slipping their uniforms on when Maki bursted into the room to report that the Infernal apparently has self-awareness.

Kasai expressed surprise. That is just like Kaen, who had some of his personality retained.

"Where are Shinra and Arthur?" Hinawa asked.

There was no immediate response as Maki avoided his gaze.

In turn, Kasai avoided _her_ eye contact. This is exactly why Fire Soldiers are to be employed for Infernal missions instead of a dog rescue; you never know when the spontaneous combustion occurs.

Kasai dared to look back. The puppy eyes begging for help are hard to resist. She does understand the terror of facing Hinawa's wrath, but there are times when she believes people have to live independently without her assistance. What would Maki have done if she was not here?

"Well?" Hinawa prompted, this time sternly as time is not merciful for an answer. Maki flinched. She tapped her index fingers tentatively while flitting her eyes everywhere but the lieutenant.

They're crunched on time. Kasai finally surrendered and spoke up for the woman. She sometimes hates being a big softie. "Actually..."

**~Fire Force~**

"I'm sorry, Kasai, you've done so much for me and even risked yourself... Ramen is on me. Forgive me..." Maki mumbled to herself as her hands were clasped for mercy. She feels so bad for making the new recruit take on her responsibility even though she didn't have to. Yet she did, and that makes Maki devastated.

Company 8 drove to their destination in Taito-ku, Ueno district in the Matchbox vehicle. As they are a few ways away, Kasai was allowed to proceed ahead by Hinawa and rocketed towards where the Infernal is.

Kasai soared past buildings with her flames pushing behind her. Civilians on the ground had took notice of her flight and watched with awe as the third generation continued flying. It could also be her exposed bright red hair, but she doesn't pay mind to it now. She has to focus on the mission.

"Kasai!"

Said girl looks back. Shinra has caught up to speed with her with Arthur on his back. Why, she is not going to ask. "Good timing, the target has a civilian captive! Let's get the jump on him!"

The three arrive at the Ueno District Court.

"Stop!"

Shinra and Kasai kicked and punched the Infernal Miyamoto off the hostage. Arthur rolled off Shinra along with the Infernal and both came to a stop. Before Miyamoto could grasp the new arrivals, Arthur swung the back of his fist into his black head and wide set of white teeth.

The force was enough to send him flying.

When he stood back up, the boys deliver a kick to his head from above while Kasai punched his torso; they did not spare him a moment to even finish his exclamation.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Infernal Miyamoto finally said.

"Because of you, Mamoru-kun got hoorayed up into a tree!" Arthur accused.

A question mark float above Kasai's head. "Hoorayed"? Mamoru? Weren't they supposed to rescue a dog from a tree? Unless Mamoru was the "dog" that needed help?

"Ah, so you're Special Fire Soldiers. You're a murderous gang of bogus helper kids, aren't you? How nice. I'm a bit jealous." Traces of ember trailed the tip of Miyamoto's tongue that licked his wide straight teeth.

"We're here, too!" Maki had arrived without notice and thrusted a fireball at the Infernal, however he punched Maki's Sputter Comet that dispersed into thin air, much to her loss.

To think a sentient Infernal's body could transform this powerful...

"So there's no way to escape, eh? All right! I surrender!" Miyamoto raised his hands in the air in the gesture.

Kasai's expression darkened.

What?

"If you're not a murderous gang, then you'll let me off, right? I was found not guilty at my trial. You can't very well kill me. Right?"

A piece of the head was blown away, courtesy of Hinawa's bullet shot from his pistol. He walks up to him with the gun pointed at him. "Unfortunately, I'm not so good-natured as you pardon scum like you."

Miyamoto laughed. "You really _are_ a gang of murderers!" A pair of flames manifested in rings around his wrists before he spun to deliver a wave of fire at Hinawa. When Kasai noticed the Infernal leaping into the air and away from the company she immediately chases after him.

"Not so fast!" Kasai pursues Miyamoto's tail. "I won't let you do what you want!"

Shinra looks back. "Captain Obi!"

"After him, Shinra! You and Kasai are the only ones who can catch up to him!" Obi ordered.

"But, sir, he's...self-aware."

"He's no longer human. I know how you feel, but..."

"Captain..." Hinawa lifted his hand to stop him before continuing to say, "Shinra... pay no heed to what he says. Dispose of him." He pats the boy's back. "Okay, get going!"

"Yes, sir!" With firm assurance from the lieutenant, Shinra went up and away to the direction where Miyamoto was last seen.

Shinra squinted against the breeze. Kasai must have understood the same thing when she didn't hesitate to go put the Infernal to rest. With such unwavering will, he knew what fostered that was always in her mind.

**~Fire Force~**

Kasai wound up tailing Miyamoto to Akihabara district where murky gray rain clouds hail the formerly blue skies. She recalled a report of a heavy rain warning around this time for the 4th District of the Tokyo Empire's northern area.

"You're damn persistent, girlie!" Miyamoto said upon landing in the middle of the road from the sky.

Everyone in immediate vicinity flees from the sight of an Infernal, abandoning their vehicles and things to save their lives from the threat.

Kasai swoops in to deliver a punch. Miyamoto also attempts to punch back, however Kasai is far agile and flexible. Her palms bursted as her body changed direction above his arm reach and out of his grasp. She then flipped to unleash a mighty swing of her heel downwards to his skull (or what sufficed for his head). Miyamoto plummets to the concrete underneath Kasai's boots.

The Infernal quickly recovered and pried his body off the road along with Kasai's foot. She retreats to a safe distance from him who is now perched atop an abandoned car.

"Do you have any idea how many people I rescued in my firefighter days? You can't fault me for killing a few of them in my Infernal days, right?" Miyamoto said. Though fortunately he hasn't killed any innocent people due to Kasai's persistence catching up to him, the idea of him going on a spree as though it's a fair trade infuriates her to the core.

"You killed them during your firefighter days." Kasai said as a matter of fact, frowning deeply at the crime he committed.

"Can't you do addition and subtraction, idiot? Those don't balance out the number I saved!" Miyamoto hammered the ground to send a shockwave that sent the car flying to her.

Kasai pulled her leather gloves. She drew her right leg back and swung her fist low to uppercut the car straight up to the skies.

"Shinra!" She cried.

Said boy arrives from above to generate the flames from his feet and shot at the car. The car dives toward the earth and crashed from the frontside just before the toppled Miyamoto who collapsed from the buckling of his knees at the sheer force a pair of teenage kids can create.

Rain poured on the black paved road.

A pair of glowing red eyes peer down at Miyamoto from his crouch above the upright standing car, sharp grinning teeth menacing within the black silhouette obscuring his visage.

"A-A devil..."

Shinra stands up. "Wrong. I'm a hero!" He proudly declared.

Kasai and Shinra approach from either side of the road and close in on the Infernal as they chanted.

"The flame is the soul's breath." Kasai began.

"The black smoke is the soul's release." Shinra continued. "Sister is not here to offer a prayer, but this is good enough for you."

"W-Wait! Hold on a second!" Miyamoto pleads. "I-I'm still afraid to die! At least let my end be met with a sister's prayer of peace! Please!" He made the Latom prayer with his hands.

Shinra made a face. He then glanced to Kasai who stood on the opposite end. Her fists were clenched so tightly he would assume they were turning bone white under her gloves.

Despite the trembling fists, Kasai spoke, "Don't worry. I'm a sister in training. I memorized the prayer." Her eyes were unreadable under the shadows of her soaked crimson hood, and her voice is strangely calm.

Shinra widen his eyes.

"R-Really? I suppose there _are_ a few sisters who can pray _and _fight as a Fire Soldier. You do look like the part." Miyamoto admits. He's thrown off by the inconvenience to mention a sister when there is one right before him. Damn, looks like that lie threw him under the rug.

What he didn't suspect was that he fell right into her trap.

"Ashes thou wert and art." Kasai followed up where they left off and continued treading towards the Infernalized man.

"H-Hold up!"

Kasai's fists were set ablaze. Orange flames danced around them.

"I can't take a sister-in-training's words! You're not certified! I can't return to the raging flames peacefully!" Miyamoto said.

"Even if the others get here, how do we know you won't intend to harm Sister?" Kasai retorted coolly. "Maybe you hoped to have her hostage and threaten to rob her life before us firefighters."

"The moment you went on a spree and spouted fair number trade-off nonsense, your judgement was already decided." She removed her hood in one clean sweep. Neon green eyes penetrated the darkness brought by the rain clouds.

"I am Valkyrie, one who chooses who may die and who may live."

If Miyamoto had eyes, they would be wide in shock. What he saw in place of Kasai's face was a completely different person.

A smile whose seemingly innocent charms would have struck anyone as angelic. Yet under the holy light, the faintest corners of the lips were curled sharply in a menacing glare of taunting provocation. Who is this person he's staring at right now? Whose smile does it belong to?

His black jaw slackened. "A-An angel...?"

Kasai stared her solemn blank eyes at him, unsuspecting of the vision he's seeing right now. "Some do call me an Angel; a 'bright burning maiden'. Today you'll learn that angels are not merciful."

Kasai was kneeling before the Infernal by the time she said this. She sharply drew her burning fist back.

A flash of bright blue glinted from the corner of her eye.

Kasai cursed. She pulled her punch back and leaped back to avoid three Fire Soldiers strapping the Infernal in a fire-resistant blanket in one swift capture. What the hell?

"Hey, what is this?! Let me go!" Miyamoto protested.

Suddenly Kasai acknowledged the presence of a woman wielding black fans set on fire at the ends. When did she arrive? Kasai didn't even see where she had come from!

"Special Fire Force Company 5 Captain, Princess Hibana." The young woman introduced curtly before ordering her men to take the Infernal away.

"Hold it! The 8th is putting him to rest!" Shinra told Hibana. "Don't try to swoop in and do whatever you feel like!"

"I am a captain. Are you defying me?"

"You are not _my_ superior!"

Kasai stifled a gasp as she watched Shinra collapse to the floor and steam rising from his body. Was that part of Hibana's pyrokinesis?

"Shinra-!"

Suddenly three weights pressed on top of her. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wet concrete by three of Hibana's men, her wrists cuffed behind her. These Company 5 people love to appear from the skies, don't they?

Kasai struggles to pry them off her, however three grown men may prove a little too much for one little girl of her size. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Hibana glanced to the redhead slightly over her shoulder while preoccupied with Shinra now pinned by three identical women with curvaceous bodies. "Valkyrie, the Bright Burning Maiden. I am rather intrigued by you for reasons you don't need to know."

"Huh?" The 5th captain has business with a rookie soldier? Well, Kasai is not exactly your ordinary soldier based on looks alone, to be honest.

"Now you're gonna kidnap one of the 8th's members? The Infernal is one thing, but leave Kasai out of this!" Shinra spoke up.

From the sidelines, a child yelped when he fell to the muddy road. A firefighter just shoved a boy as he was trying to get through the crowd. What is this?

Hands and feet twitched and burned faintly.

"Hey! Fire Soldiers are supposed to keep the people safe, right? What are you guys at the 5th doing?!" Shinra called out.

Kasai can hear one of the triplet blonde women mutter to him, "It's one kid who fell on his behind. It's not like he got burned."

Kasai's eyes flared widely. She thinks of Kaen in place of the kid. The image of her brother being pushed aside roughly by a figure meant to protect the people... That only fanned her rage at the absurdity Company 5's mindset possess. So if a person burns, they're obligated to help within their Fire Soldier duties yet when a powerless kid could have potentially gotten hurt from a shrug they gloss that over?

Palms and feet burst in flames. Shinra incorporated his breakdance with his flames and warded the women off him while Kasai simply threatened the men on top of her with her intense sweltering heat unleashed from her anger. She unshackled their grips off her wrists and bounced away with trails of orange plumes behind her.

"You'd even joke about burning a kid, lady? Let me show you what a Fire Soldier is." Shinra slowly stands up, his flames spiraling around him in a defensive shield as he then pointed at her, "Bring it on, 5th! I, Shinra Kusakabe, Second Class Fire Soldier from the 8th, will take you on!"

Kasai landed by Shinra's side. The 5th are looking eager to start a fight, despite both sides being affiliated in the same firefighter department. Though she shares Shinra's sentiment, she also would not want a brawl to break out between fire companies.

A black box with a white 08 drove between them and pulled over to a stop. Obi climbed out of the Matchbox just in time to stop the battle before it began.

The heavy rainfall shortly ended within the span of confronting the Infernalized Miyamoto and the sudden visit from Company 5.

"It's unusual for an Infernal to be as self-aware as this one. It would also be a waste to dispose of him like this. The 5th will secure him." Hibana declared.

"This is the 8th's jurisdiction. Don't you think you're being a bit presumptuous?"

"The moment he Infernalized, he became officially deceased, and putting him to rest will return him to ashes. That being the case, I see no problem in taking his body in as-is. Besides, the 8th is a new facility; I understand you don't even have a science team. This is a precious specimen."

Hibana held her black and red fan below her nose. "Wouldn't taking him back to the 5th represent an important step toward solving the mystery of human combustion?"

Kasai couldn't find an argument against that. She was so caught up on how the Infernal's character of an irredeemable scum was that she almost didn't consider letting him live purely for research. In that case, she would let that slide, as begrudging she is after confronting Miyamoto only to have him snatched by an outside company.

"You intend to share the results of your investigation with us, yes?" Obi asked.

"Absolutely I will!" Hibana replied merrily. That unnerved Kasai.

Obi closed his eyes. "Very well. The 5th can take over from here."

Kasai was honestly a little disappointed. She went through that wild goose chase for this? She even almost popped a vein from the boiling rage incurred by the Infernal. Now that the results came to this, she feels twice as exhausted.

"Who, how lame." A large bubble expanded from chewed gum was sealed and floated into the air. It belonged to a shaggy blond man... Wasn't he the one who was next to Kasai from the Rookie Games?

Just as Kasai made this realization, she, along with Shinra and Arthur, were already giving him dirty looks. They didn't like the implication behind that bored tone.

"The captain of the 8th is a no-talent nobody, right?" He mocks, "Seriously lame."

The inflated bubblegum exploded.

"What did you say?!" "You wanna go?!"

Kasai bristled from her spot. Obi can crush his skull with his bare hand alone! He's just too nice to do that, even to a fellow firefighter who insulted him right before his very company. What does the blond have to make up for that? Not even his pyrokinesis -whatever it is- could overthrow all of Obi's admirable qualities befitting of a captain. He's strong even without a flame ability, and that she highly respects Obi for.

Despite Shinra grabbing hold of his turnout coat collar and Arthur sizing him up, the man continued, "Now Captain Nobody's flunkies are butting in. Second-class nobodies."

"Why, you! I'll teach you!" "You're screwing with the wrong man!"

Maki comes over to appease Shinra and Arthur. Along the line, Maki punched the blond 5th member in the gut. He doubled over and was reduced to tears and silenced by the pressure. Shinra and Arthur leaned over at the sight of the crippled young man in mild confusion and awe.

Maki was returning to the 8th's side with a merry smile until she came face to face with the silent unreadable Hinawa. The brunet man lifted a thumbs up, to which Maki returned with one of her own. A good deed accomplished today, yes.

Kasai allowed a smirk to crawl her lips. Serves him right. Mess with their captain, they'll be messing with the 8th as a whole.

"Obi, if a Fire Soldier starts sticking his nose in too deep, it won't be the fire, but himself, that gets extinguished." Hibana warns.

"You don't say. So I'm blowing smoke in others' faces, am I? Then again, the flames of the 8th won't be put out so easily." Obi said confidently.

Hibana sneered. She then shared eye contact with Iris. An unspoken connection was exchanged between them before Hibana broke it off to cast a fleeting glance to Kasai who was standing beside the sister the whole time.

Kasai evenly meets her pink flower irises surrounded by light blue with her verdant green ones. To think she wanted to join Company 5... Now she has no regrets of her decision to allow herself into the 8th.

Hibana turns her back to Company 8. "Special Fire Force Company 5, we're heading home!"

**[Ashes and Ashes]**

**Random Trivia Corner \- Kasai's eyesight is 1.5.**


	8. Bright Flower

**Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block and I was also working on other fics to keep me busy. ATM I'm active in Disney's Twisted Wonderland fandom and writing an OC fic too. Because of that, I won't be getting back to this fic as often. It's not a hiatus, but more of me putting this to the side and occasionally working on it for a change of pace.**

**I actually kind of miss writing Fire Force, though it's been a while so the second half of this chapter might be rushed than it should. I need to brush up on everything. Recent manga chapters are getting convoluted...**

**...**

Upon first glance, Iris saw a flower.

A beautiful bright red flower of five petals magnificently burning with vivid light under the grace of the rays of sun. They were alluring to the blonde. She wanted to grasp the delicate flower between her fingers and admire it close up.

A little girl branded a dazzling wide smile as she twirled with a pair of watering cans sprinkling the flower beds and vegetables patches to their healthy green color. Every time she was assigned to water the gardens, the plants would look alive and perk up with attention.

Iris recalled the mirthful dance of the young nun. Like her name suggested, she was always so bright and expressive. Her emotions never betrayed her. At times she was happy, times when she was mad, and times when she was sad. Each emotion conveyed a shade of red, such as a saturated passionate red, a desaturated sulky red, or a soft calming red.

One of the child nun's favorite things to do was to sleep on the verdant green grass, bathing under the perfectly sunny skies and surrendering her whole being to mother nature.

A young Iris would discover the girl laying on the hill and quietly approach the still body to peer above her sleeping visage. She was in awe. How could someone around her age look so beautiful yet so precious enough to be fragile and cripple by a mere touch?

Iris had felt the need to protect her. She had done so much for the Holy Sol Temple and the other sisters. Everyone loved her and her ability to brighten up their days. She can be a little hyper over the simple things, but she was compassionate and joyful no matter the trifling times the world had in store.

Iris wanted to treasure that person in this world that lives in fear of flames for a little longer than time had given.

She reached for the flower.

"Sister?"

Light blue eyes blinked. Instead of a flower, her gloved hand caressed smooth, glossy red locks rich in color and shine. They were warm to the touch. Iris feels the gentle heat radiating from under her palm like a candle flame protecting her from the cold and the darkness.

Kasai eyed the nun in polite confusion. She doesn't know why Iris is suddenly running a hand through her hair, but she didn't shrug her off as it was harmless.

She tilted her head back to look over her shoulder from her desk. "Do you need something?"

Iris gasped. She retracted her hand off her head almost as though it was on fire and bowed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's no big deal," Kasai assures the apologetic girl. She really didn't mind; the gesture just somewhat startled her, especially since it came from the soft-spoken Iris.

Kasai rubbed the spot where Iris had touched and gingerly scratched it. Iris seems out of it ever since they met Company 5, which was only just yesterday. She doesn't have a solid idea, but she does have an inkling it could be related to the brief eye contact made with Hibana. They seemed to recognize each other from that interaction alone.

"Is something wrong?" The redhead asked.

Iris paused. Was she hesitating?

"Nothing, really. I just thought we can have a little chat over tea. I'd like to get to know you more." Iris said and clapped her palms together.

Kasai watched her reaction. She was avoiding direct eye contact by closing her eyes. Before, Kasai caught glimpses of sadness and conflicted. Yet she was smiling like nothing is troubling her. They say eyes are the windows to your soul, and Kasai believes in that.

Kasai was silent. She then nodded. "Okay, sure. I need a break from so many things that happened the past few days. But not today, of course."

She was referring to the meeting the 8th will be having on the rooftop to discuss about yesterday's incident with the 5th. Kasai could assume a few things they'll be pointing out with how fishy the company is.

They relocated from the office to the rooftop. Today is a pleasant sunny day.

Kasai stretched her arms and back, grunting from the stiff tension finally loosening up after a few hours sitting and doing paperwork. Nice weather it is today.

"After that little dustup with the 5th yesterday, you probably know this, but that bunch is fishy. We're going to investigate them, and it may come to blows." Obi said.

Shinra observed the man. "Captain Obi, that's no longer physical training—it's something physical-training adjacent."

Obi was balancing his entire being with one foot off a large rubber cushion ball while holding balls of weights and luggage on his arms and waist. In his hands were weights and two pairs of dumbbells teetering on the top of the plates as well as a pyramid of paper cups atop those. To top it off, a dainty pink flower was perched above the double five kilogram blocks stacked above his head. It's ridiculous, honestly.

By Obi's cue, Hinawa reports. "Our primary objective is to put Infernals to rest, and to keep the public safe. However, we must keep in mind the 8th's hidden objective to investigate suspicious crew members and find the means to oppose them, as well. Like Captain Obi said..."

Kasai was staring at the text bubbles on Hinawa's cap that read "Setsuko in the Wall". What the hell does that even mean? That's even worse than fricking "head spa".

Arthur had his grip on his sword hilt as he assumed stance toward two sparrows perched innocently on the metal skeleton of a tank. "Damn you, griffin! Attack my castle again, will you? I'll tarnish Excalibur with your blood!"

"You really are an idiot." Shinra stated.

Kasai slightly tilt her head back. Someone please help this lost cause.

"Say what you want, but please don't take down that adorable griffin. You'll be arrested for violating the wildlife protection laws." Maki warned.

Despite that, the stubborn blond slowly sneaks to the sparrows' direction as Shinra remarks, "You're pretty dangerous yourself, there, Maki-san."

"Then again, 90 percent of the time, Maki-san is cool, beautiful, and lovely. It's just a shame about the other 10 percent." Iris lowered her chin.

Maki slouched. "A shame...?"

Kasai was silent throughout the meeting. She wouldn't want to continue acting out of hand if she were them.

They stood rigid at the gun pointed at them. "Hey, you people, this is an important meeting. No idle chatter." Hinawa addressed.

"Lieutenant! Please don't point your gun at us, even as a joke!" Shinra held his hands up defensively from the intimidation. The girls as well as Obi who had abandoned his previous training on a mat stood by the sidelines, safe from Hinawa's gun.

"Do I look like the kind of man who jokes?"

Before Shinra knew it, the brunet shot his quadricep. He instantly fell to the floor and clutched the spot while twisting from the shock. Iris sends her Látom prayers.

"My leg! My... leg..." Shinra came to a stop as the shock had disappeared and registered no signs of serious damage. Only vague traces of the spot left by the bullet lingered on his jumpsuit. "There's nothing there."

Kasai remembered something Maki told her about Hinawa's flame ability. He can control the firepower behind the bullets and make it non-lethal as he wishes. So he _was_ indeed using a real gun and a real bullet.

"Unlike Infernals, when you face a hostile second or third generation, there's no telling what they might do. We're going to start going up against them, too. Arthur, you're an idiot, so that goes double for you." Hinawa said to the blond who had swung air at the "griffins".

Once Arthur went on about being a "man who slays dragons", Shinra and Arthur were pulled in an intimidating hold with Hinawa's arms slung over their now hunched shoulders.

"Training starts now. I'm going to push the hell out of you."

With that, the boys including Kasai began their daily sparring sessions with Maki. Arthur was the first to go since, like Hinawa had said, is an "idiot" who was busy playing knight with a pair of birds to not even listen during the meeting.

Once Arthur's part had finished, Kasai eagerly goes up to Maki. "Maki-san, I've been thinking about what you told me the first time we sparred since then. I think I found the problem behind that."

"What would that be?" Maki asked.

Kasai clenched her gloved fist. In her seriousness, she said, "I need to be pissed off more."

Maki blinked dumbly. "Eh?"

Kasai continued, "You know how you said my flames are too 'soft'? Well, when I get really irritated or annoyed by some things, my flames tend to burn stronger with my emotions. So that's why I propose that for today, you try to say or do things that'll fuel my flames."

Maki held her hands up before her. "Even if you ask me that, I can't do something out of my league."

"Don't worry! You can just verbally harass me!"

"That's _exactly_ why I can't do that!"

Kasai was oblivious to the visible discomfort Maki had as she insisted, "It's only a little experiment. No hard feelings! So think of the most evil thing you can say to me!"

Maki cried anime tears. "It's impossible, but..." She has to try at least once to get Kasai off her.

"You... You're... You're weak...?" Maki trailed off.

Kasai stared. "Sorry, I asked too much from you. I'll just think of something frustrating for myself and we'll spar normally."

Maki was relieved that managed to work out. "Agreed..."

As Kasai tries to evade and land blows on Maki, she thinks of something that would incur her wrath to the point she would vent the emotion onto her foe without mercy.

It was simple, really.

Miyamoto... "Brother killer"... Kaen's transformation... What else could serve as the oil to her flames?

Kasai's eyes flared. Her punches gradually became fast. Maki's expression became more focused as she blocks and avoids each one. Her punches are too spread out. She must be thinking as long as she can land a hit then everything will work out. Her emotions are also not just amplifying her flames, but they also put a red curtain over her eyes. That kind of thinking is reckless.

Maki is being pushed back to the end of the rooftop. She decides to end the flurry of fists before she would arrive to the ledge.

The brunette grips both of Kasai's wrists and held them in place. Fists trembled in vain.

Maki somehow twirled behind her to pull her arms behind in a lock, inciting a grunt from Kasai. Maki voiced her words of advice to her ear before releasing the redhead.

Kasai chuckled sheepishly and rubbed a hand behind her head. She actually thought she made some progress by using her irritation as motivation. Maybe that works only on certain individuals. That didn't work out like she was expecting.

_'Time to return to the basics, I guess...'_

**~Fire Force~**

That night, Kasai was in her bedroom gripping a red rubber handball while writing on her journal. She was not in the mood to sleep at this late hour.

Kasai could not shake the image of Iris' strained smile off her. It's tough to watch someone pretend everything is all right with a smile. That means she does not have someone to depend on in times when she wants to vent or release whatever was shackling her mind.

Of course, Kasai is not quite close with her enough for the blonde to confide into. It makes sense, but Kasai had hoped she gives off the impression that she is someone Iris can talk to. Whether something trivial or significant, she would listen patiently throughout it all.

She had always done the same for Kaen, presenting herself as a trustworthy and reliable big sister for him to go to before anyone outside of the family. Shinra even trusted her well enough to confide to her about the actuality behind the tragedy of his family.

Kasai does not mind bearing the burdens of her allies. She hoped Iris understands that.

Now that that was said...

Iris was leaving the cathedral when she spotted Kasai in her Blue Stripe uniform for "formal" wear.

"Kasai-san..."

The redhead smiled and placed her hands on her hips in an affirmative stance. "I'll be your bodyguard, whether you like it or not." She was fine if Iris dislikes her for sticking her nose into her business. She's worried about her safety going to Company 5 alone. There was no shame in that.

Iris hesitated. Should she really involve someone in her personal affairs? Upon seeing her bright red locks flashing under her crimson hood, the sister relented. She smiles. "Thank you, Kasai-san."

They called a taxi (Kasai smoothly dodged the questions about why a sister and a soldier want a ride) and head south straight to Company 5's cathedral.

Once Kasai paid the driver and returned to Iris' side, she saw her gazing at the building. When she looks back to Kasai, a reassuring smile was sent her way. No words were needed.

Iris nods firmly before approaching the booth. A soldier stationed for the night looks at either of them.

"What's a sister and a Fire Soldier doing here at this hour?" He inquired.

"Would it be possible for us to see your captain?" Iris asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Please tell your captain that Iris is here."

The man casts a glance to Kasai standing behind the priestess to the side. "And are you supposed to be her bodyguard or something?"

"Of course." Kasai bowed her head, saying nothing more than that.

Iris glanced at her before saying to the man, "Please also tell your captain that...a 'bright flower' is here as well."

Now both soldiers look to the sister in confusion. The man mumbles whether that was a code name of sorts to himself before relaying the message to the 5th's complex. Meanwhile Kasai was staring at the girl with floating question marks above her head. Why did she refer her as such?

Iris did not meet Kasai's curious gaze. Before the latter could ask, the soldier gave them the okay and permitted them to pass through the gates. When they arrived to the complex entrance, another Fire Soldier was there to lead the pair to the captain's location.

However, along the way, Kasai was stopped by the soldier while Iris was to continue down the corridor.

"The captain wishes to speak to the sister alone. You're to be waiting in another room." He simply stated as per Hibana's orders.

Iris looks back to Kasai, worry wavering in her light blue eyes.

Kasai smiled in assurance before nodding to the man. "Understood."

They part ways. Kasai just hopes Hibana doesn't hurt Iris. She understands they have personal things to talk about, and that it's not in her place to meddle in the same room, but Kasai will stop the captain if she takes it too far.

Kasai was led to a dimly lit room where the sole white light shone upon a white table the size of a human.

This is...!

Suddenly the soldier who guided her had ambushed from behind by kicking behind her knees. Having lost feeling in her lower legs, Kasai collapsed to the floor. A pair of men hiding from the shadows from either side of the doorway appear to cover her hands before she could unleash her pyrokinesis to attack. Fire-resistant cloth bounds her either fists In front of her with a thick belt.

Before Kasai could protest, she was shoved inside the room where the three men drag her to the center of the room and quickly strapped her to the table with several belts. Is Company 5 full of people who know how tie others down?!

Her eyes squint under the glares of the spotlight shining on her restraints. Kasai squirms to no avail. "What's the meaning of this!"

"Welcome, Kasai Daigo. We've been expecting you, but never this soon and so easily. Perhaps you're more naive than we thought."

A hoarse man's voice croaked from the darkness. They reveal themselves before the girl. An old man so tiny, he had to step on a step ladder so he can look over the table. What really bugged the girl however is his head that's shaped like a cone. Is his brain shaped like one to fit inside that space, too?

Kasai glares. "Are you going to experiment me or something? I'm not an Infernal, you know. Has the captain stooped so low to test on humans now?"

"You're misunderstanding. We're very well aware you're not an Infernal. However, your younger brother is."

Kasai would have widened her eyes if it weren't for the blinding white light. Her voice was low as she spoke, "What do you know about Kaen?"

The old man smirks. Now he's got her attention. "We were very intrigued on that incident three years ago. A wee little boy just wee 10 years old, had fallen victim to Spontaneous Human Combustion. None of the records indicate anyone so youthful until Kaen Daigo. A shame he had to perish so young, and by the hands of his eldest sibling."

Kasai grits her teeth. "Are you trying to provoke me?"

"This is a fact, no? You awoke to your third generation powers the same day."

"Kaen is _not_ dead! He's out there, I know it!" Kasai spat.

"On what basis?" Conehead asked.

She bit her lower lip, unable to meet his goggles for eyes. "I don't know...but I just have this feeling."

"And this 'feeling' is particularly why we're here." Conehead said. Kasai looks at him.

He continued, "Captain Hibana finds you a very interesting subject. She permitted me to extract data from you. It will be a little sting, but nothing torturous. You're human, after all."

Kasai's eyes narrowed. Is he implying the same can't be said for Infernals? Speaking of...

"What did you guys do to Setsuo Miyamoto?" She asked.

"What's this? Curious, are you?" A soldier on standby had rolled a cart beside the elder. Conehead slips on a pair of rubber gloves. "First, allow me to pluck a few samples from you."

Kasai tried tilting her head away but knew it was a vain attempt in her restrained state. When he pulled a hair strand from her, she bit back a wince. Guy is not delicate with his subjects.

Conehead admires the single strand burning brightly under the white beams of light. It was as though it was a wire set ablaze.

Kasai complains when he plucked a few more strands. He had defended himself by saying a single strand is likely to be lost and thus, a fair number of data available is needed. She could have at least done the job herself, not some old gnome with no manners.

When Conehead was satisfied, he had stored the hair in a sealed plastic bag and pocketed it before picking up a needle that dangerously glinted. "Now, a sample of blood..."

Kasai screamed, "Can we get to the part where you tell me about Setsuo Miyamoto before hell breaks loose?!"

Conehead paused. He was actually contemplating. "You're right, the blood can come later. The Infernal is much more important. Bring it in." He orders the soldiers.

What Conehead didn't realize was that Kasai referred to the 8th's arrival, not her supposed fear of needles (as if). What's taking them so long? She had left a note on her desk for anyone to read detailing her and Iris' whereabouts. They should be busting in Company 5 any moment now...

Flames enter the room.

Kasai stared at the Infernal. A white 5 branded his skull, and he had a makeshift cloak over his shoulders. For an Infernal to be in a confined setting with many people, he seems...tame.

Kasai squints at Conehead. "Did you make him your new toy or what?"

"A fine specimen, isn't it. It would be a shame to destroy it when there are so many advantages to keeping it alive. I don't understand why the 8th wanted to eliminate it." Conehead shakes his head. "But I digress. What we want to learn, is how you fare before an Infernal."

Kasai was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look at it very closely."

Kasai stares. "I don't get it-"

White hot pain throbs in her fists. She gasps from the jolt paralyzing her left scarred forearm. For a split second she saw Miyamoto's human face flickering. He was gazing down upon her with the same despicable expression of a murderer, probably the same face he had when he was still human.

Her eyes suddenly sees red. No. She's going crazy. The more she looks at him the more she wants to pummel his face to nothingness.

"Don't close your eyes!"

Her muscles twitched. Her fists grope air inside the resistant fabric. She has to deliver judgement... Miyamoto is right there. If only these restraints weren't in the way...

Kasai squirms violently enough to shake the table beneath her. Chains tied to her rattle. "Release me right now! I've had enough of this crap! Let me go let me go _let me go!_"

Conehead was calm as he watched her continue to move erratically. "The Adolla Burst... You _must_ have some connection to it."

The sound of something exploding shook the complex, prompting sirens to blare and lights painting the room red.

Conehead looks up. "Ah, the 8th has invited themselves in. Perfect timing to test out the Infernal..." He mumbles something to himself before ordering the soldiers, "Extract the blood from the girl." "Sir!"

Kasai lifts her head to watch the old man leave with the Infernal. "Oi! We're not done here, Conehead!"

A soldier rolls up her right sleeve while another approaches her with a needle.

The redhead screams, "Help! I don't trust you guys with needles! At least bring in a doctor or anyone certified with needles!"

Kasai grits her teeth. Mustering the strength in her arms, she pulls on the chains until it shattered. Before a soldier could pin her down, she head butts one by the chin. The soldier bit his tongue and staggered to the floor while another was lunging his arm for her. Kasai drew herself backwards to avoid the hand before delivering an uppercut with her free hand. The soldier dropped the needle and fainted.

Kasai used her teeth to pull at the cloth and release the belt of one fist before using the same hand to remove the other. She pulled the chain cuffed to her feet and hops off the table to search for the key. Thankfully one of the two soldiers carried the key that opens all of her shackles.

She rubbed her sore wrists before exiting the experiment room. The sudden paralysis of her arm and hands have faded by then. While the matter is a mystery, she has to see how Iris is doing.

While Kasai retraces her route to where they had split up, she has yet to bump into any soldiers (they must have been employed to the entrance where the 8th is likely to be distracting them) and wounds up at a large hallway with painted angels for ceilings.

Kasai runs up to the door at the end where it stood above a flight of staircase. Three women whom Kasai had recognized as the voluptuous blonde triplets (something about Angels) were sprawled unconscious on the floor. Someone had already arrived to confront Hibana.

Kasai walks past them and enters.

"Sister Iris! Are you okay?" Kasai called out, announcing her presence.

Her green eyes blinked. She sees the priestess embracing Hibana on the floor while Shinra stood by the sidelines admiring the supposedly heartwarming sight she must have interrupted. Where did these pretty vibrant flowers come from, though?

Three pairs of eyes fall on the lone soldier.

This is awkward. "Uhh... Am I intruding?"

"Kasai/Kasai-san!"

Said girl approaches them while rubbing behind her head sheepishly. "I guess you took care of everything here, Shinra?"

"Yep. It all went out well." Shinra replied, despite looking beaten up worse off than the 5th's captain. "But what happened? Didn't you come with Sister?"

"That's..." Kasai glances to Hibana who had gotten a little dirty from her fight with the boy. The woman didn't meet her gaze.

The girl pursed her lips. "I was beating up a few guys here and there blocking the way. I think things have calmed down outside by now. Pretty flowers by the way," She remarked as she admired them. "Is this your pyrokinesis ability, Captain Hibana?"

Hibana's eyes narrowed. She nodded once. "They're irises."

"Just like Sister's name, huh. Are you two okay enough to stand?" She asked.

Iris bobbed her head and helps hoist the older woman up to her feet. Hibana was strong enough to walk on her own.

Kasai meets the latter's stare when she was at full height.

"...You really do look like her." Was what Hibana muttered. Was it pointed to Kasai? Or was she just talking to herself?

Kasai's brows furrowed. Before she could ask, Hibana struts away and leads the others outside to check on the mess. She tried asking Iris herself who is the person she's referring to.

As they walk behind in the back of the group and cross the brightly lit hallway of intricate designs, the blonde whispered, "You remind both of us of a sister we grew up with. She had pretty red hair like you, and I think you two would get along if you were to meet."

Kasai wondered what would make her think that. "That so? What's her name?"

Iris giggled. "Get this: her name is..."

Time seemed to stop. A sharp pang suddenly pierced her brain as Kasai winced and held her head. Static noises gradually grow louder and overwhelm any other noise. Everything is fuzzy.

A smiling face was blurred. Who is it? A little girl? Someone she doesn't recognize...

"-sai-san? Kasai-san?"

Said redhead was reeled back to reality. A field of angels fluttering in the blue sky had swarmed her vision. It was then she registered a hand placed on her arm that she slowly lowers her chin to meet Iris' concerned expression. Now that Kasai has a close up, she can spot a tiny burn spot around the nose area that tarnished her fair skin. If only she was there to protect her like the bodyguard she had professed herself to be... The guilt fills her chest with shame.

"You've been staring into the ceiling without a word. Do you like the painting that much?" A hint of teasing is heard behind Iris' words. She had yet to suspect the remorse stirring in Kasai.

Kasai glanced back at the ceiling. Of course the artwork is beautiful, but not to the point of her wanting to stare at it for hours. She doesn't do that.

The Fire Soldier ran a hand down her face before rubbing her eyes. "I think that's just the fatigue catching up to me..." At least she hoped that was the case.

"Don't fall asleep while looking up; your neck will be sore." Iris lightly scolds her for thinking of dozing off in this setting.

Kasai quirked a lazy smile. "Yeah, my bad... C'mon, we can't keep Shinra and Captain Hibana waiting."

When they catch up to the others, everyone took in the unconscious men sprawled all over the 5th's grounds. Some muttered "The guy in glasses" under their breaths as they paled from the fresh memory. Wow. The 8th really did quite a number for such a small team, as Hibana remarked.

The three teens immediately knew from the description who was mostly responsible. Lieutenant Hinawa is a beast, if the men he had knocked out of commission said something about it.

"How am I going to explain this whole mess to the higher-ups, or to the gravel still sprawled our all over?" Hibana voices as she looks over her men.

"Captain Obi was apparently going to make it look like it was a joint nighttime training exercise." Shinra replied.

"But you charged in before that could happen, right? If you keep that up all the time, you're going to mess up sooner or later." Hibana said.

Iris clapped her palms together. "I just had a great idea! What if the 5th and the 8th all had a dinner party together?"

Kasai glanced upwards in thought. Barbecue sounds nice to have...

Shinra was skeptical. "Th-That might be a bit much."

"Indeed. That sounds pretty good."

Shinra looks to the pink-haired woman. "Huh?"

She explains, "Sometimes, when you're trying to game someone, the more ridiculous the method, the easier it is to succeed. I'll say that in order to test the 5th's fighting strength, I asked the 8th to play the bad guys and stage a surprise attack drill. Shinra, Kasai, I'd like to set this up, so round up the 8th's people for me."

The three 8th members stare at the 5th captain peculiarly.

"You sure are being cooperative, huh?" Shinra remarks.

Hibana twirls her long, wavy pale pink locks, shyly averting her gaze with a blush dusting her cheeks as she admits, "Well... I've taken a liking to you..."

"Huh?"

The trio didn't expect _that_. Kasai shuffled to Shinra, nudged him by the elbow, and whispered, "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" He whispered back. Knowing Shinra, he must have swooned the lady with his heroic speech and charms.

An amused grin lifts Kasai's lips. "A natural player, aren't you." On the dense side of course, she didn't voice aloud. "Keep working your way to be a hero and you'll have plenty of ladies swoon head over heels."

**~Fire Force~**

It was a nice day for barbecue. The gathering took place at a pier where they have a nice view of the ocean.

Standing by the ledge of the pier was Kasai savoring the kebabs made by Hinawa. She breathes in the cool salty ocean breeze before releasing a content sigh. Delicious cooking from the lieutenant as usual. This is great.

On the other side of the party, Hibana was indulging in feeding Shinra grilled meat while a soldier held the parasol above her. Shinra most likely went along for the meat and failed to see that he has the 5th captain almost wrapped around his finger. He just doesn't have the conscience to do that.

After witnessing Hibana kick the soldier's shin ("Gravel does not speak—does not even _breathe_ without permission!") from the corner of her eye, Kasai continued chewing on a piece of tender meat. Women are truly maidens of love on the inside, and Hibana is no exception. The shift in character is scary when it comes to the target of her affections.

Speaking of, she should probably leave and get more kebabs after this one. Hibana would occasionally give the redhead a hostile glint of the eye, which only escalated into one of burning intent when the captain saw Shinra gazing at Kasai more so than the blue sea or Hibana.

Kasai genuinely doesn't understand why the dirty look Hibana is giving her. She and Shinra are friends from school and fellow colleagues in the same company. Of course, words are not enough to get Hibana off her back.

Tugging her red hoodie snugly over her head, she returns to the crowd of people, silently apologizing for ruining Hibana's moment (if that will make her boat float). No one likes a person who fails to read the mood, after all.

She was oblivious to a pair of eyes lingering on her retreating frame the whole time. Kasai had grabbed an extra kebab to give to Obi who had been a stickler to his captain duties, giving a humble speech no one bothered to listen aside from two of the 119 mascots (the reason for them being here is unknown but the more the merrier they say). Kasai sheepishly smiled as Obi finally stepped down from a makeshift platform box and tearfully bit on a piece, mumbling how tasty Hinawa's grilling skills are, unsurprisingly.

The teen would then approach where Maki was stationed with her own grill to see the young woman plead to the girl to stop Arthur from slicing her "will-o-wisps" in half. Unfortunately for Maki, Kasai was on Arthur's side because he was ordered by Hinawa to stop her from playing with fire. It was obvious whose side she should take.

Kasai was approached by a few soldiers when they heard of her reputation as "Valkyrie, the bright burning maiden" whose fists deliver judgement. They wanted to test her strength in an arm wrestle, to which she accepted. She was very confident, after all.

Using a crate to settle the match, a group surrounded them to spectate their new source of entertainment. The soldier who challenged her went down in an instant, much to his bewilderment. She wins every match in succession without breaking a sweat. Soon more challengers volunteered. All results came out with Kasai victorious.

Until Maki eagerly decided she wanted to try a round with Kasai that the latter formally declines with a 45 degree bow in less than a heartbeat, surprising everyone and her challengers. If Company 5 soldiers can't beat Kasai, then Maki is a separate entity. Actually, scratch that, Obi takes that spot. Those gorilla muscles ("Who are you calling a gorilla cyclops?!" Arthur was in Maki's arm reach and unfortunately got German-suplexed. Thankfully his head is dense that only a small bump formed.) are not for show.

Pink four-petal flower pupils lingered on Kasai.

_"Hibana~! Come dance with me!" A sister sang, wielding paper folding fans and twirling as though fluttering with the wind._

_There was once an adventurous spirit with hair as bold and passionate as fire. Tucked under her nun headwear was chest length hair resting on her right shoulder like the cascading red folds of rich red curtains. Traces of red fringes are swept to the right._

_"I think a girl fights fiercely but with an alluring gracefulness. These fans are perfect for you!" She suddenly claimed._

_A young Hibana looks at the bright-haired girl peculiarly. She thinks someone boasting of artistic talent as the girl would be better suited for fans than her. Refuting her stubborn nature would only make her stand her ground more firmly. _

_Hibana held the fan in her two hands pensively. "You think so?"_

_The girl bobbed her head. "Yep! Like they say, all roses have their thorns." _

_She hides the lower half of her face with the other pair of the fan, though her expression betrays the mischief behind her words._

_"The better question is which rose among the rose garden has the most deadliest thorns."_

Hibana looks on as Iris giggled watching Kasai try to calm Maki from pouncing on any other poor soldier who dares to mumble the dreaded words about her "gorilla-esque" appearance.

A frown settled on the woman's lips.

Why does Kasai bear an uncanny resemblance to their dead sister, Saika?

**[Bright Flower]**

**Random Trivia Corner \- Kasai likes wearing plaid and flannel clothes.**


End file.
